Marea alta
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena estaba de vacaciones en las Bahamas intentando olvidar su doloroso pasado: la traición de su mejor amiga y su posterior muerte. Cuando mejor estaba, se cruza en su camino el hombre más grosero, arrogante y hermoso que hubiera visto jamás...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Marea Alta de Diana Blayne. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

Argumento:

Las Bahamas, paraíso de aguas blancas y arena caliente, era el sitio ideal para que Serena recobrara la tranquilidad perdida.

Pero no sabía que el destino le deparaba conocer a un hombre que representaba el poder, la riqueza y, sobre todo, el peligro...


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

SERENA TSUKINO seguía los pasos de los otros cuatro turistas que abandonaban el recinto del Fuerte Charlotte, mientras acariciaba la piedra lisa y suave que poseía las huellas del paso del tiempo. Los ojos de la joven recorrieron las murallas altas del sólido fuerte que había a orillas de Nassau. El guía de la excursión les iba narrando los hechos más destacados ocurridos entre aquellos muros. El muchacho condujo al reducido contingente por la escalera esculpida en la piedra hacia un salón subterráneo donde el calor se tornaba asfixiante y algunos faroles proporcionaban una iluminación insuficiente. Luego encendió una bombilla y los ojos de los visitantes pudieron contemplar un potro de tormento con dos maniquíes, uno recostado y el otro de pie: el torturado y el torturador. Serena solía sufrir ataques de claustrofobia, y aquella habitación subterránea resultó ser una prueba de fuego. Cuando la muchacha regresó a la superficie, aspiró profundamente.

Había resultado una experiencia interesante, una de tantas que le habían sucedido durante los dos días que la joven llevaba en New Provindence. Hacía bastante tiempo que la joven necesitaba tomarse unas vacaciones, pero si sus tíos no la hubiesen instado a hacer el viaje, probablemente todavía estaría en Ashtón sobreviviendo a las pesadillas causadas por la última gran noticia que había cubierto para el periódico semanal en el que trabajaba.

–¿Y ahora hacia dónde vamos? –le preguntó al agradable guía.

_Ahora a los jardines botánicos y a ver los flamencos –el joven le respondió con una sonrisa–. El flamenco es nuestro pájaro nacional, ¿lo sabía usted?_ Serena lo sabía, pero los jardines no formaban parte de su tour. La joven había optado por hacer un recorrido de la ciudad en dos horas, no en cuatro, pues pensaba que hacía mucho calor para la otra opción. Además, la muchacha deseaba regresar a la calle Bay y recorrer el mercado de artículos de paja y el Muelle Prince George, donde atracaban los barcos.

–Vienes con nosotros, ¿verdad? –le preguntó una mujer de Chicago a Serena–. Te encantarán los flamencos. Y las flores... ¡son maravillosas!

–Hemos estado esperando este momento durante todo el día –añadió la pareja de New Jersey–. Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo.

–Tengo que hacer algunas compras –comentó Serena de mala gana. La joven había disfrutado mucho con ese grupo y sentía tener que abandonarle.

La muchacha era de Georgia y vivía en una ciudad no muy grande del sur de Atlanta; nunca, hasta ese momento, había estado en una isla y la forma de vida de allí le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Esas eran las primeras vacaciones que Serena se había tomado en los dos años durante los cuales había trabajado prácticamente a todas horas para el periódico de su tío. Era un viaje de necesidad, no un lujo; una escapatoria ante las pesadillas que la acosaban; Serena quería olvidar aquella visión del cuerpo de Lita, cubierto de barro, en medio de un montón de escombros que la trágica inundación había dejado a su paso.

La ciudad de Nassau era muy excitante, en sus calles había una vida muy activa. La joven se quedó cautivada en cuanto el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto. La muchacha jamás había soñado que existiera algo tan hermoso como esas conmovedoras aguas color turquesa y esas playas blancas. Todo en la ciudad fascinaba a Serena, desde la estatua de Woodes Rogers y el viejo cañón situado a la entrada de un hotel cercano, hasta la historia que se ocultaba detrás de ellos. Los nativos en las animadas calles, en los negocios, en el mismo hotel, eran afables, amables, y estaban orgullosos de su isla y su cultura. La primera lección que Serena aprendió fue que en Nassau nadie tiene prisa. Quizá la atmósfera subtropical había modificado el paso del tiempo de modo que los minutos parecían alargarse. El tiempo allí perdía su significado. Los lugareños tenían un ritmo de vida más pausado, se daban la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida a cada minuto. Después de las primeras seis horas en Nassau, Serena guardó su reloj de pulsera en la maleta.

Cuando el autobús la dejó en la puerta del hotel, la joven se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un traje de baño blanco y se cubrió con un pareo de diferentes gamas de verde. El pasillo estaba desierto cuando la muchacha volvió a salir, con una de las toallas del hotel en el brazo. Las reglas del hotel prohibían sacar toallas de las habitaciones, pero Serena, debido a su entusiasmo, no había reparado en los anuncios. Serena cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al ascensor con la llave en su mano. Al llegar, las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse.

–¡Ay, espere, por favor! –gritó la joven al solitario ocupaute, un hombre alto, imponente, de espeso cabello negro, ligeramente despeinado y con unos ojos azul zafiro y hostiles._ El hombre golpeó el botón con una enorme mano y esperó impaciente a que la muchacha entrara. Serena miró de reojo los rasgos reacios y atractivos del hombre antes de murmurar:

–Al vestíbulo, por favor._ El hombre la ignoró, presumiblemente porque ya había oprimido el botón correcto. O quizás porque no hablaba inglés. Tenía un intenso bronceado y un aire de elegancia francesa.

–Supongo que sabrá que los huéspedes de este hotel no pueden sacar toallas de baño de los cuartos._ A Serena le costó varios segundos darse cuenta de que el profundo acento norteño provenía del hombre que estaba junto a ella.

La joven se volvió y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. El hombre era tan imponente como aquel primer vistazo le había indicado, pero era mayor de lo que había pensado en un principio. Debía estar cerca de los cuarenta años, pero había cierta rigidez en su actitud y aquellos ojos intimidatorios, de mirada profunda lo hacían parecer aún mayor. Su rostro parecía el de una persona que sonreía con poca frecuencia.

–No... nadie me ha dicho nada –respondió la joven tartamudeando. Odiaba aquella vacilación en la voz. aquella Serena era periodista;nada la perturbaba. Bueno, casi nada...

–Hay avisos en las habitaciones –respondió el caballero de manera brusca y lacónica–. ¿Puede usted leer? –añadió con cierta dureza, como si dudara de ello. Los ojos celestes de la muchacha parecieron encenderse bajo las densas pestañas oscuras, tan densas como su dorado pelo.

–No sólo leo –replicó la joven–. ¡También puedo escribir mi nombre completo!_ Serena no podía creer que aquellos ojos zafiros pudieran tornarse aún más fríos, pero así fue, adquirieron una apariencia glacial.

–Debe pulir su acento sureño –comentó el hombre al abrirse las puertas del ascensor—. Suavice un poco más las eres. _Serena se quedó boquiabierta mientras veía alejarse al osado caballero. Era una de las pocas veces en que la muchacha vacilaba ante una respuesta aguda.

Irritada, Serena sacudió la cabeza, arrugó la toalla y la arrebujó contra su pecho. La joven corrió por el largo pasillo, atravesó el bar del patio y pasó junto a la piscina rumbo a la playa de arena blanca, donde el agua color turquesa y la ardiente espuma rompían contra la orilla.

«Hombre arrogante y odioso, ponerme en rídiculo de esa manera, echarme a perder el humor... me compraré una toalla, una toalla grande en cuanto pueda».

La muchacha arrastró una pesada hamaca hacia una de las sombrillas que había diseminadas a lo largo de la playa privada del hotel. Serena caminó junto a otros bañistas hacia la orilla. La playa era grande y no había mucha gente bañándose a esa hora. El agua estaba fría y la joven agradeció el frescor que hacía soportable el calor agobiante. La muchacha no estaba acostumbrada al calor tropical. La joven recorría constantemente los paseos y las galerias en busca de vasos llenos de agua. Había descubierto que era necesario pasar la hora del mediodía descansando en la habitación del hotel con el aire acondicionado al máximo. Eso era algo de lo que Nassau se preciaba de tener: aparatos de aire acondicionado en cada ventana. Aparentemente todos eran vulnerables al calor del verano, no sólo los turistas que no estaban acostumbrados al clima tropical.

Serena se internó en las maravillosas aguas y disfrutó del sonido que éstas producían, el paisaje que proporcionaban los altos pinos que se recortaban en el otro lado de la bahía, y los yates anclados en el muelle. Le resultaba extraño haber elegido una ciudad con puerto de mar después de la tragedia que la había obligado a ausentarse del periódico. Pero el Caribe no era un rio, después de todo, y era tan diferente, que Serena no pensaba en nada excepto en el presente y en el placer de vivir nuevas experiencias.

Después de nadar un rato, la muchacha se dirigió de nuevo hacia la playa. Con lentitud, llegó a la hamaca y se echó en ella con satisfacción. La paz era algo que Serena jamás había experimentado. Su vida transcurría con mucho ajetreo, y la experiencia que estaba viviendo le resultaba increíble. Estar sola por completo en un lugar desconocido, lejos de casa, donde nadie la conocía y donde ella tampoco conocía a nadie. Haberse atrevido a hacer ese viaje sin compañía, pasar dos semanas lejos del ambiente familiar y depender sólo de sí misma: sabía que esa experiencia no la olvidaría durante el resto de su vida. A Serena siempre se le habían dicho lo que debía hacer. Primero sus padres; luegos sus tíos. Incluso Lita, hasta su boda.

Serena suspiró. Lita había sido su única amiga, y la muchacha había querido que le agradara Andrew Furuhata. Era muy importante que las dos personas que la joven más amaba se llevasen bien, y, por supuesto, lo hicieron. Un mes antes de que Serena y Andrew se casaran, él y Lita se fugaron. Estuvieron casados durante un año y planeaban irse a vivir a Ashton cuando la inundación hizo pedazos la casa que habían comprado...

Serena de pronto se dio cuenta de que unos ojos la observaban; entonces abrió los suyos, se volvió con pereza y vió a aquel desagradable desconocido del ascensor parado exactamente en el borde de la piscina. Llevaba todavía los pantalones del traje, pero había cambiado los zapatos por unas cómodas sandalias, y se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata. Parecía que estaba tranquilo, parecía un hombre de ciudad que de alguna manera, le intimidaba. Nunca había tenido relación con hombres de negocios. La muchacha estaba habituada a políticos y autoridades de la ciudad, porque ésa era su ocupación como miembro del personal del periódico. Pero conocía las trampas de las altas finanzas, y ese hombre tenía el signo del dólar impreso en todo su ser.

Mientras Serena lo observaba, él hacía lo mismo con ella, aquellos ojos oscuros y fríos analizaban cada centímetro del delicado cuerpo enfundado en el traje de baño. La muchacha devolvió al desconocido esa apreciación un tanto insultante, recorriendo con sus ojos ese físico increíble, desde el inmenso pecho, hasta llegar a las poderosas piernas. Era un gigante de amplio rostro, nariz imponente, mandíbula recia y ojos cortantes como un trozo de hielo.

Sin cambiar la expresión del rostro, el hombre retiró la mirada de la muchacha y la dirigió hacia las aguas color turquesa, después, se volvió y se alejó. La joven cogió el pareo y se cubrió con él, pues de pronto comenzó a sentir frío a pesar del calor reinante. Quienquiera que fuese ese hombre, poseía un porte imponente, tanto que la muchacha no hubiese querido tenerlo por enemigo. Sin embargo, había algo familiar en él, era como si lo hubiese visto antes. Pero era absurdo. En muy pocas ocasiones había salido de su ciudad natal. Serena cerró los ojos y se recostó de nuevo, alejando al perturbador hombre de su mente. El murmullo de las olas y el susurro de las voces cercanas, cubiertos por el sonido de una radio distante que emitía ciertas melodías, la acunaron de nuevo.

* * *

El bar empezaba a ser visitado por los turistas cuando Serena regresó al hotel, pero el extraño no estaba en ninguna parte. La muchacha miró anhelante hacia el bar, donde el barman estaba ocupado preparando unos cócteles. A Serena le hubiese gustado probar una piña colada, pero no acostumbraba a beber alcohol y menos con el estómago vacio. La cena era lo primero que iba a pedir.

La joven volvió a su habitación y se puso un vestido blanco, el cabello dorado contrastaba agradablemente con los ojos celestes. Serena no era hermosa. No era bonita, pero su rostro era perfecto, y su boca delicada. Su porte era consecuencia de sus clases de ballet, y además poseía una gracia natural que llamaba la atención. Su entusiasmo por la vida y su carácter agradable atraía a la gente más que su apariencia física. Sin embargo, Serena no pensaba en ella como algo más que una periodista competente. Cuando se mira ba en el espejo, sólo veía una rubia de boca algo grande y ojos inmensos que parecían ascender hacia las sienes, como los de un gato. La muchacha echó un último vistazo a su figura antes de abandonar la habitación.

Estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor, cuando vio a un hombre moreno, alto, que se acercaba a ella desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Un hombre de ojos zafiros y mirada fría.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Serena sintió que el pánico la invadía, y presionó el botón para bajar lo más rápidamente posible para que el extraño no entrara en el ascensor. Pero aún continuaba allí cuando el hombre se reunió con la muchacha. El desconocido encendió un cigarrillo y simuló no haberla visto. La muchacha observó que esos ojos oscuros habían reparado en su chal de encaje, y recordó los comentarios del hombre respecto a la toalla; el recuerdo hizo que Serena acercara el chal al modesto escote redondeado de su vestido.

–Las cortinas –explicó la joven al caballero–. Tenía unos minutos libres, así que las he cortado y me he hecho esta encantadora prenda. Estoy segura de que había un cartel, pero sólo leo japonés –concluyó la muchacha con tono impertinente. El desconocido exhaló humo de su cigarrillo.

–Todos los carteles de las puertas tienen traducciones al japonés –respondió con frialdad–. Japón se está transformando con rapidez en una de las fuentes más importantes de turismo de estas islas._ El hombre escrutó el cuerpo de Serena de una manera que hizo que la joven deseara cubrirse aún más de lo que lo había hecho. –Estaría mejor con las cortinas –dijo con indiferencia–. Su gusto es muy juvenil._ Cuando llegaron, el hombre se apartó para dejarla pasar. Serena quería decir algo para devolver la afrenta, pero por segunda vez en el mismo día quedó sin habla a causa de su propia furia. –¿Siempre se pone de mal humor?–preguntó él con ironía. La muchacha echaba chispas por los ojos debido a la indignación que le habían producido los comentarios de aquél hombre.

–¡Sólo cuando me atacan con delirios de grandeza! –respondió la joven de manera deliberada.

–¿Un gatito con garras? –dijo el insolente señor y algo parecido a la diversión apareció en sus ojos oscuros.

–Gatita –murmuró un turista español en castellano. El osado individuo miró por encima del hombro, y luego habló rápidamente en perfecto castellano. Serena, quien sólo había estudiado dos años de castellano, comprendió muy poco más que él buenas noches de su acompañante, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor salió sin mirar atrás.

–¿Puedo preguntarle a dónde va? –preguntó el odioso desconocido que había salido detrás de ella. Serena se detuvo al pasar por la recepción.

–Al restaurante –respondió sin querer.

–Está yendo por el camino equivocado – le indicó el caballero, mostrando a la muchacha una puerta misteriosa, que siempre estaba cerrada con llave cuando la joven intentaba abrirla, y que conducía a una escalera.

– Está cerrada con llave –le informó la joven con tono arrogante.

–¿El empleado de recepción no le ha dado dos llaves cuando se registró?._ Serena no podía pronunciar palabra.

–Si–logró decir la muchacha con dificultad, y de pronto comprendió a qué cerradura correspondía esa misteriosa llave.

–Sin duda no se ha molestado en preguntarlo –le dijo el hombre a Serena cuando la muchacha se volvió y pasó junto a él, con la llave en mano, para luego colocarla en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió en el primer intento.

–Estaba muy ocupada robando toallas –dijo la joven en voz baja. El insistente individuo siguió a Serena por las escaleras.

–¿Alguna vez lee los carteles o hace preguntas? –inquirió el señor.

–Oh, casi nunca– respondió la muchacha con aire ingenuo.

–¿De dónde es usted? –preguntó el desconocido.

–Del sur de España –contestó la muchacha–. Buenas noches._ Serena aceleró el paso.

–¿Acostumbra usted a escapar en medio de una conversación? –preguntó el compañero de ascensor de pronto. Serena miró al hombre con enojo.

–¿Acaso estábamos manteniendo una conversación? No creo que la crítica constante pueda calificarse de esa manera._ El caballero se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, y la joven notó que la brisa despeinaba el pelo espeso y ligeramente ondeado, dándole a su insolente acompañante un aire informal.

–No me gustan las peleas, ¿a usted sí, querida?

–Sólo en raras ocasiones inicio disputas –respondió la muchacha en tono de conversación–. Mi tío dice que no es propio de una dama romperle la mandíbula a la gente.

–¿De veras? ¿Y qué hay de sus padres, jovencita, no están algo locos al dejarle cruzar el océano sin compañía?_ Serena se puso seria y miró aquellos ojos oscuros sin parpadear.

–Tengo veinticinco años. Y puedo cruzar la calle sola cuando lo deseo.

–Me parece muy insensato tal y como están las calles.

–Mis padres han muerto. Vivo con mis tíos... De donde vengo es habitual que las muchachas permanezcan en sus hogares hasta que se casan._ La joven sintió la mirada insistente del caballero al llegar a la puerta del restaurante.

–¿Cuándo murieron? –preguntó el curioso individuo, colocando una de sus inmensas manos sobre la puerta de modo que la muchacha no podía abrirla sin apartarle... algo imposible.

–Cuando tenía doce años –los ojos de la joven volvieron a mirar los ojos zafiros, y antes de que la muchacha pudiese borrarla, él pudo leer la amargura reflejada en ellos.

–Cene conmigo –dijo él.

–¿Para que me dé un sermón por la forma que cojo el tenedor? –exclamó la muchacha.

–Que niña más susceptible es usted.

–Sólo cuando me intimidan los yan... los norteños._ El insistente desconocido contuvo una sonrisa que finalmente brilló unos instantes en sus ojos oscuros.

–¿Por qué no lo dice... yanquis?. De acuerdo, soy de Chicago. ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

–Yo soy de Georgia. ¿Y qué? –le contestó la muchacha. Sus ojos resplandecieron de emoción–. Y para su información, nací y me crié en Georgia, y este acento no es inventado, ¡es real!

–¿Cómo hablar sureño en tres fáciles lecciones?_ Serena comprimió los labios enfurecida.

–No me sorprende que dispararan aquel cañón en el Fuerte Sumter. ¡No me sorprende... !

–Paz, Georgia –el hombre rió entre dientes–. ¿Podemos izar una bandera blanca mientras cenamos mariscos?_ Los ojos de Serena recorrieron aquel rostro amplio y recio. Eso era una locura... El hombre abrió la puerta y condujo a la joven a la entrada del restaurante, que daba a la bahía donde los barcos y las gaviotas atraían la mirada por su belleza. La camarera ubicó a la pareja en una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales y les entregó el menú.

–¿No es hermoso? –dijo Serena suspirando–. Mire las gaviotas, parece como si estuviesen en escena. Es como observar aviones en miniatura haciendo giros y piruetas.

–¿Le gustan los aviones?

–Mucho. Aprendí a pilotar antes de quedarme sin tiempo y sin dinero. Pero fue divertido._ El compañero de la joven miró el menú.

–¿Qué ve en el menú que sea de su agrado?

–Oh, el plato de almejas, por favor –luego la muchacha miró a su acompañante y agregó–: Y cada uno pagará lo que le corresponde. Yo pago mis propias comidas.

–Por supuesto, no me había pasado otra cosa por la cabeza–contestó con grosería.

–Creo que pediré otra mesa.

–Quédese donde está. Volveré a pensar en el tema cuando tenga algo en el estómago. Ha sido un día terrible para mí.

—Si mi compañía le es tan desagradable, ¿por qué me ha invitado a sentarme con usted?–preguntó la muchacha, llevando la batalla a campo enemigo.

–Estaba solo, Georgia –dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

–Seguro que usted conoce a mucha gente aquí.

–He venido por negocios. No me interesa la clase de actividades sociales que la mayoría de mis socios despliegan aquí._ La muchacha colocó las manos sobre el regazo de manera recatada, recostándose ligeramente sobre el cómodo sillón.

–¿A qué clase de negocios se dedica?_ Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron en medio de una gélida sonrisa.

–¿No lo sabe?_ Serena apartó la mirada ignorando el tono cortante de la recia voz cuando sus ojos celestes se abrieron ante un barco recién llegado a puerto.

–¡Mire! –exclamó la joven–. ¿No es eso un acorazado?_ El compañero de mesa de la muchacha siguió su fascinada mirada hasta ver un barco color gris oscuro que llevaba bandera francesa y acababa de entrar al muelle. Príncipe Jorge.

–Un barco escolta. De la Marina Francesa –dijo él corrigiéndola.

–Lo que más me gusta de este sitio son los muelles. Nunca en mi vida había estado cerca de un puerto de mar. Es fascinante sentarse a observar los barcos que entran o se alejan del embarcadero. ¡Y la manera en que esos remolcadores pequeñitos les conducen por el puerto!... –Serena rió encantada.

–¿Es así de entusiasta con todo? –preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

–Todo es nuevo para mí. Personas nuevas, ambiente diferente; no puedo evitar sentirme así. Esta es la primera vez que salgo al extranjero –dijo tímidamente.

–He estado aquí por lo menos una docena de veces. Para mí es sólo otro hotel en otra ciudad.

–Y eso es lo que le sucede a usted. Está demasiado hastiado de todo. Da todo por sentado. ¿Se da cuenta de cuánta gente hay en el mundo que jamás ha dejado su ciudad natal? ¡Debe de haber millones que nunca han montado en un avión!

–No se han perdido mucho. El lugar es estrecho, la comida mala...

–Yo tuve mucho espacio para mis piernas y la comida era deliciosa. La gente agradable...

–Dios me libre. La he invitado aquí para cenar, no para escuchar un sermón.

–No me sorprende que pase tanto tiempo solo –dijo Serena enojada mientras la cena era servida: almejas para ella, langosta termidor para él. La muchacha hizo una pausa para agradecer y sonreír a la camarera, algo que su acompañante olvidó por completo, antes de lanzarse sobre él otra vez–. No le agradan las personas, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena con sinceridad.

–No._ Los ojos grandes, color celeste, buscaron los de su acompañante.

–Sabe, todos somos iguales. Solitarios, temerosos, nerviosos, inseguros...

–Yo no temo a nada –dijo él entre dientes–. Nunca he estado nervioso. Y no he llegado donde estoy hoy por ser un hombre inseguro.

–Si usted fuese menos hostil –arguyó la joven, haciendo una pausa para disfrutar de un bocado de almejas fritas y comentar sobre lo deliciosas que estaban –le agradaría un poco más a la gente.

–No necesito agradar a las personas –el hombre probó la langosta y ensayó una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca–. Seguro que si tiro este bicho al suelo, rebota.

–En mi ciudad la gente está comiendo cabeza de cerdo y pan de maíz, y usted se queja de esa langosta –dijo Serena suspirando.

–¿Cabeza de cerdo?

–Así es. Lo que la gente pobre tiene que comer porque no tiene dinero para comprar langosta.

–¿Alguna vez ha probado ese plato?

–He sido pobre, admitió la joven. No me agrada recordarlo, y no quiero hablar sobre ello.

–Usted me intriga –dijo el acompañante de Serena cuando sirvieron el café. El hombre era muy sensual. Pero la muchacha dudaba de que ese hombre conociese muchas mujeres. Era tan frío como un témpano, y no parecía ser un hombre que atrajera al sexo opuesto con esa rigidez y falta de encanto. Parecía ser un hombre solitario...

–¿Está solo aquí? –preguntó Serena de pronto.

–Sí –respondió.

–¿Casado?

–Viudo.

–Lo siento –la muchacha echó más crema al café y sorbió el delicioso líquido–. Bueno, tengo que volver a mi cuarto. Está oscureciendo.

–¿Se convierte en estatua cuando el sol se pone?

–No, no es eso –le aseguró la joven, mientras bebía el resto de su café–. No me gusta salir sola por la noche. Demasiado peligroso. Tiburones. Hibiscos carnívoros. Palmeras maliciosas –se levantó y se dispuso a pagar la cuenta–. Gracias por la compañía. Lo veré en otra oportunidad.

–¿Ha visto los cruceros por la noche? –preguntó el hombre de pronto. Serena dijo que no con un ligero movimiento y se quedó pensativa.

–Se encienden, ¿no es así?

–Es muy agradable verlos desde la playa. La acompañaré, si lo desea –el imponente hombre se puso de pie y antes de que Serena pudiese reaccionar, él arrebató la cuenta de sus pequeñas manos y se dirigió a la caja.

–Usted no puede... –protestó la muchacha. Pero el hombre sacó su billetera y pagó antes de que la joven pudiese terminar la frase. Luego mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Serena pasara y la acompañó fuera del restaurante.

–Y por eso me agradan las mujeres sureñas –murmuró él.

–¿Perdón?

–Antes de que usted pueda decir que no, yo ya he logrado mi cometido. Arrastrar las palabras puede ser una increíble desventaja.

–Bueno, de todos modos, gracias por la cena –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

–Usted lo vale –respondió su acompañante.

–Creo... creo que hay algo que debemos aclarar –dijo ella parándose en seco.

–Tengo las mujeres que deseo. Por supuesto, si se da alguna vez la oportunidad, la tendré en cuenta._ Serena no pudo encontrar la respuesta adecuada, entonces continuó caminando. La playa estaba desierta, con excepción de uno de los empleados del hotel que, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, quitaba con rastrillo los desechos de arena, y un hombre del bar que conversaba con él. El hombre alto y moreno se sentó sobre la acera. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el muelle.

–Se encienden como un árbol de Navidad._ Serena observaba fascinada los inmensos barcos.

–Apostaría a que los pasajeros también lo hacen –dijo la joven bromeando.

–¿Le gustaría beber algo?

–Nunca bebo con extraños.

–Acabamos de cenar juntos –comentó sorprendido.

–Y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

–Darien –dijo él después de un minuto. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos–. Si está decidida a simular._ Aquel comentario pareció no llegar a la muchacha. Estaba demasiado absorta mirando los dos barcos.

–Soy Serena, mi nombre verdadero es Serenity.

–Creo que me gusta más «Georgia».

–Sabe usted. En mi ciudad no es gran cosa haber nacido en Georgia. Pero por aquí queda muy bien ser americano, ¿no lo ha notado? He visto muy pocos americanos desde que estoy aquí –Serena miró a su acompañante–. ¿Todavía vive en América?

–Vivo en Chicago. Sin embargo, viajo mucho. ¿De qué parte de Georgia es usted?

–Ashton. En el condado de Creek. Está al sur de Atlanta, más o menos en medio de la parte sur del estado.

–Me alegro de que no se dedique a preparar mapas para turistas. ¿A qué se dedica usted?

–Oh, soy periodista de... –comenzó a decir la muchacha.

–¿Periodista? –el hombre se puso de pie y su inmenso cuerpo se puso tenso por la ira y sus ojos se tornaron amenazadores–. Dios mío, debería haberlo imaginado. Pensé que era fácil de engañar, pero no pensé que también me podían estafar. ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

–Yo... bueno... es decir –dijo la muchacha tartamudeando, sorprendida al descubrir que no podía controlar el temblor que la invadía ante la frialdad y la indignación de aquel hombre.

–¡Malditos buitres! ¿No podéis encontrar a otra víctima sin perseguirme por todo el mundo? –dijo el acalorado hombre entre dientes–. No quiero volverla a ver querida, los demandaré a usted y a su maldito periódico, será algo que jamás olvidarán.

–¿Y usted quién es, para que yo quiera seguirlo?

–¿No lo sabe? –el hombre rió con sarcasmo–. ¿Quién le ha propuesto la idea? ¿Ramond? Dios mío, no hay nada fuera de lo común en este proyecto, nada que valga la pena mencionar en los periódicos americanos. ¿Entonces qué diablos es lo que desea, querida? ¿Más sobre Beryl? Ese es un capítulo terminado en mi vida, y estoy harto de que me hagan preguntas sobre ella. ¿Está claro, o quiere que se lo deletree?

–¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que me está diciendo! ¡Usted podrá ser un hombre muy importante, pero para mí es sólo un renacuajo excedido de tamaño!

–Seguro –dijo el hombre con desdén. El hombre se volvió y luego se alejó. Serena se quedó allí, temblando. Luego la joven volvió a sentarse hasta que sus piernas dejaron de temblar. «¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que los periodistas lo seguían por todo el mundo?». «¿Por qué no le había permitido terminar de decirle que trabajaba para un periódico y no para un diario sensacionalista?». «¿Y quién era él?». «¿Y quién era Beryl?». «¿Por qué odiaba a los periodistas?».

Por primera vez, Serena se sintió pequeña y vulnerable. «Qué tonta he sido», se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa amarga. «Debería haberlo sabido». Pero lo que más le dolía era la opinión que el hombre tenía de ella, que hubiese pensado que la muchacha se había acercado a él para obtener cierta información sobre cierto proyecto. La joven hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podría haber intentado atraerlo cuando ella había hecho todo lo posible por huir de él? Él la había invitado a cenar; ella no lo había hecho. La muchacha se echó a llorar. El hombre la había prejuzgado y la odiaba por su profesión, y ni siquiera le había otorgado el beneficio de la duda. Y eso era lo que a Serena más le dolía.

Serena se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia el hotel. Le hubiera gustado probar una de las bebidas típicas de la isla: una Bahama Mama o una piña colada. Aunque en un momento como ése, beber sólo intensificaría el dolor. Serena pasó por el bar rumbo a su habitación. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al no encontrar a su ex compañero allí.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

SERENA REGRESÓ a su habitación y una vez allí, se asomó a la ventana para disfrutar del paisaje. Había gente por todas partes. Los empleados del hotel se saludaban cordialmente al pasar. Los turistas subían o bajaban de los taxis a una velocidad increíble. Y allí estaba ella, completamente sola. Buitre. Parásito. Esas palabras la atormentaban. Serena era una idealista que creía que lo que hacía con su máquina de escribir podía cambiar el mundo aunque fuese sólo en una mínima parte. Una historia sobre un niño impedido que hubiese recibido un premio a sus esfuerzos podría inspirar a otro niño impedido cuando éste se hubiese dado por vencido. Un artículo acerca de una persona mayor que participara activamente en política podría entusiasmar a otra, quizás a un ciudadano deprimido, a mirar la vida de una manera más optimista. Otro artículo sobre drogas podría evitar que alguien las probara, podría salvar una vida. Esa era la razón por la que Serena quería escribir. No para hacerse rica. Tampoco para hacerse famosa. Sólo para ayudar. «¿Pero cómo podía esperar que el Gran Señor comprendiera esos ideales?» Serena dudaba de que los tuviese.

Después de pasar la noche más calurosa que la muchacha podía recordar, se incorporó, encendió radio Bahamas y escuchó un programa informativo seguido de una serie de éxitos musicales del momento y algunos temas antiguos. Luego la muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. La cafetería abría todas las mañanas a las siete. Serena bajó deprisa dispuesta a desayunar y después seguir visitando la isla. Ese día la joven iría a hacer pesca submarina, era una de las excursiones que proponía el hotel para entretener a los turistas.

La actividad en la pequeña cafetería era incesante. Serena permaneció diez minutos haciendo cola, y a cambio de su moneda americana, obtuvo una serie de monedas de la isla bastante pintorescas y un billete de un dólar que llevaba estampado un pez colorido y la fotografía de la reina Isabel. El dinero de la isla era tan pintoresco como el paisaje, tan brillante, alegre y sofisticado como las mismas personas. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en las Bahamas, ya conocía parte de su cultura. Cada mañana compraba el periódico al vendedor ciego que se ponía cerca de la tienda de ropa. El anciano tenía parientes en Estados Unidos, según él le había dicho. Parecía que todos compraban el periódico. Constituía otra parte de la rutina como lo era el intenso tráfico de la mañana, cuando los trabajadores se dirigían a sus oficinas y los policías prolijamente uniformados se ocupaban de evitar embotellamientos. Los muelles también se mostraban muy activos, ya que los pescadores llevaban sus botes o barcos mar adentro y el mercado de artículos de paja comenzaba a tomar forma a medida que los vendedores instalaban sus puestos provistos de brillante artesanía nativa, carteras, sombreros tejidos y otros tesoros.

–¿Lo está pasando bien? –le preguntó el camarero a la joven.

–¡Me encanta! –Serena rió al contestar. Todavía la sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, cuando al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con el hombre de Chicago.

La sonrisa se borró cuando la mirada de la muchacha se encontró con aquella mirada fría y despectiva. El hombre estaba en una mesa con la única compañía de un café. La muchacha hizo un amable aunque breve gesto con la cabeza en dirección al hombre y luego siguió su camino hacia la mesa que había cerca de la puerta. Luego se sentó con su panecillo y su café, dándole la espalda al extraño.

Era todo lo que Serena podía hacer para concentrarse en el desayuno, que ese hombre había logrado malograr con su gélida mirada. La joven temblaba de ira al recordar el atropello. Ese hombre no sabía nada acerca de ella, nada en absoluto, no porque fuera escrupulosa, no porque nunca hubiese hecho algo a hurtadillas para obtener una historia. Pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a juzgarla?. ¡Y de todos modos quién pensaba en escribir sobre un hombre tan desagradable como él, quienquiera que fuese!

–Va a terminar doliéndole la espalda si no se relaja –dijo una voz detrás de Serena que al volverse comprobó con desagrado que quien había hablado era el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Serena no le respondió. La joven no pensaba darle la satisfacción de contestarle. Cuando Serena bebió un sorbo del café, no percibió ningún sonido que le indicara la ausencia del hombre, no se había movido ni un sólo milímetro.

–Si no le molesta, me agradaría disfrutar de lo que queda de mi desayuno.

–En realidad no queda mucho que digamos.

—¿Por qué no se va y se ocupa de sus propios asuntos?–preguntó al insistente hombre con frialdad–. He venido aquí de vacaciones, no a combatir en la Guerra Civil después de cada comida._ Serena iba a ponerse de pie, dispuesta a olvidarse del desayuno y de todo, pero el hombre le impidió todo movimiento extendiendo un brazo. La muchacha se topó con él y se sintió conmocionada, por lo que dio un paso atrás en medio de sonidos entrecortados. Al porfiado personaje no le pareció bien aquel movimiento traicionero; el rostro se le puso tenso a consecuencia de ello. Luego rió un instante.

–No estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres huyan de mí –comentó–. Sobre todo mujeres periodistas.

–Trabajo para un periódico semanal, no para un pasquín escandaloso –respondió la joven. El hombre examinó el rostro de Serena con tranquilidad.

–Un periódico semanal, ¿eh?

–Y ya que hablamos de eso, permítame discrepar sobre sus teorías una vez más –comentó la joven enojada–. No sé quién es usted. Y sinceramente no me importa lo más mínimo. Mi primera impresión acerca de usted tuvo relación con el dinero. Debería haberme marchado en el instante en que lo vi a usted aproximarse al ascensor. La próxima vez lo voy a hacer._ Serena pasó por debajo del poderoso brazo, con bandeja y todo.

–De acuerdo, me ha convencido –le dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

–Me asusta. ¿Quiere dejarme en paz, por favor?_ El insistente extraño dio un profundo suspiro mientras quitaba la bandeja de las manos de la muchacha.

–Vamos a tener una relación poco firme si usted continúa comportándose así.

—Ese es mi deseo –le replicó Serena; pero después de un instante la muchacha volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

–No esa clase de relación –comentó él. Su mirada buscó la joven—. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener amoríos de vacaciones.

–Y usted tiene todas las mujeres que necesita.

–Algo así –el hombre se echó hacia atrás para encender un cigarrillo mientras que observaba cómo la joven daba los últimos bocados del panecillo–. Veinticinco años son demasiado poco para mí, de todos modos, Georgia.

–Veintiséis dentro de dos semanas –le respondió la muchacha. Mantuvieron unos segundos de silencio mientras el murmullo de las voces de otras mesas se dejaba oír. Serena miró al hombre a los ojos y sintió que necesitaba respirar profundamente ante la intensidad de aquella persistente mirada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

–Aproximadamente diez días más –Serena logró responderle con una extraña vocecita. El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir a un ritmo alocado mientras devolvía aquella mirada prolongada e intensa. Sentía como si lo hubiese conocido desde siempre...

Inesperadas sensaciones invadieron a la muchacha ante la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre. Serena se sentía segura y amenazada, todo al mismo tiempo, y algo en aquellos ojos la hacían sentirse extraña con la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre. Era diferente a los otros hombres. Serena se sentía segura y vulnerable. «Si tuviera sentido común, huiría de aquí y nunca volvería a acercarme a él hasta que estuviese a salvo», pensó la joven con algo de desesperación. Pero no podía moverse. No poseía la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse de pie y dejar a ese hombre allí.

–No busques protección –le dijo él como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos–. No debes tener miedo de mí, pequeña.

–No soy pequeña –le respondió Serena sin aliento.

–Dulzura, comparada conmigo eres muy pequeña –insistió él.

Serena volvió a ponerse de pie y se vio forzada a reconocer la verdad de aquel comentario. El hombre se erguía sobre la joven como un gigante moreno, poderoso como un atleta profesional. Dijo que había estado casado, y Serena se preguntó si tendría hijos. Pero antes de que la joven pudiera ordenar aquellos confusos pensamientos, estuvo fuera de la cafetería.

–Quiero ir a mi habitación –protestó Serena, sintiendo al mismo tiempo la fuerza y la calidez de esa mano varonil que la llevaba por la calle.

–¿Para qué? –le preguntó el hombre sin detener su marcha.

–Para ponerme el traje de baño.

–No puedes nadar después de comer.

–Pero puedo tomar el sol...

–Te quemarás –respondió él observando la piel blanca de la muchacha–. O peor, podrías arrugarte como un cuero viejo. No eches a perder esa piel perfecta. Es uno de tus mejores atributos.

–Qué galante –murmuró la joven–. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, llevándome de esta manera? –añadió la muchacha mientras esquivaban a otros turistas.

–Te llevo de compras bajo mi ala protectora –comentó él.

–Si lo hicieras me harías trizas –respondió Serena–. Y además, es demasiado temprano, ninguna tienda estará abierta.

–Lo que hace que ésta sea la mejor hora del día para explorar –insistió el hombre, quien en ese momento parecía no tener ninguna preocupación. Era un hombre sorprendente.

–La playa... –comenzó a decir la muchacha con voz débil.

–Estará en el mismo sitio cuando regreses –le prometió el atractivo hombre–. Ahora cállate. Te estoy rescatando del aburrimiento. Serena se dio por vencida, y logró alcanzar el paso de su acompañante cuando éste liberó el delicado brazo para encender un cigarrillo y dar una gran bocanada.

–¿Siempre atrapas a la gente de esta manera? –preguntó la joven con cortesía.

–Sólo cuando es necesario –el nuevo «guía turístico» la miró con actitud burlona–. Nunca me había sucedido antes. Por lo general me ocurre lo contrario.

–No persigo a los hombres. Sólo soy insistente cuando se trata de sueldos, condiciones de trabajo y derechos del trabajador. No quiero luchar con pesos de noventa kilos, gracias –Serena observó al hombre durante un instante–. Apuesto a que piensa que las mujeres deberían usar velos y formar parte de un harén.

–Todo lo contrario –respondió él. Luego dio una bocanada e hizo una pausa para observar a un vendedor de artículos de paja que levantaba su puesto en una amplia esquina–. No soy un machista. El mundo está cambiando, y yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar al mismo ritmo que el mundo. Aunque tengo que admitir que los harenes son muy importantes. Dios sabe qué haría yo sin el mío en las noches frías.

–¡Machista! –murmuró la muchacha.

–Hembras y siamesas. Cuatro en total –el hombre se encogió de hombros–. Los perros son buenos, tengo uno que vigila mi propiedad para alejar a los intrusos. Pero es difícil cuidar de un Doberman de más de noventa kilos de peso con instintos asesinos. Las gatas son más amables.

–Pensé que las siamesas tenían malas costumbres.

–Se defienden ante un ataque. Pero también son animales adorables. No sé qué pensarás tú, Georgia, pero no puedo soportar a personas o animales que no tengan un poco de espíritu. Odio la actitud condescendiente._ Serena examinó el rostro reacio. Ese hombre tenía la mirada ausente y el cuerpo parecía estar esculpido en la misma piedra con la que el viejo fuerte se había construido. La joven llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser un hombre importante. Poseía una cualidad que nunca había observado en los jóvenes de su edad. Algo diferente. Mágico.

–¿Es ésa la razón por la que viajas solo? –preguntó la muchacha cuando ya era demasiado tarde para detener el torrente de palabras.

–Es una de las razones. Pero no siempre viajo solo._ Una mujer. Las palabras pasaron por la mente de la joven y él las leyó en los ojos celestes y sonrió ligeramente. –No, dulzura, no durante los viajes de negocios. No podría pensar con claridad con ese tipo de distracción. Lo que he querido decir es que llevo a Lucifer conmigo en algunas ocasiones.

–¿Lucifer? –preguntó Serena deteniéndose.

–El Doberman de noventa kilos.

–Has dicho que era un perro guardián. ¿Necesitas protección? –preguntó la muchacha inquisitiva.

–Me las puedo arreglar solo. Pero Lucifer es un poderoso elemento disuasivo, y tengo enemigos.

–¿Quieres decir enemigos que podrían intentar secuestrarte para pedir un rescate? –inquirió la joven con sorpresa.

–O peor. ¿Te asombras?

–Darien, ¿a qué te dedicas? –preguntó Serena al hombre, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.

–Soy un hombre de negocios –le respondió vagamente.

–Lo sé, pero..._ Darien rozó los labios de la joven con uno de sus inmensos dedos.

–Ahora no –contestó con delicadeza–. Creo que por el momento va a ser mejor así.

–¿Eres un espía ruso? –inquirió la muchacha risueña–. ¿Un marciano, quizás?

–Soy un trabajador de vacaciones.

–Da la impresión de que necesitas unas vacaciones –comentó Serena mientras caminaban por una calle junto a los muelles. La calle no era lo suficientemente ancha como para que los coches aparcasen allí y al mismo tiempo permitirse el paso del tráfico, pero por cierto milagro, los más increíbles e inmensos automóviles lograban deslizarse por esa calle angosta. –¿No es divertido? –comentó Serena risueña.

–Si te parece así –gruñó Darien, tratando de acercarse a la joven cuando un Cadillac color rosa pasó junto a ellos.

–De todos modos, ¿cómo has llegado a adquirir esas dimensiones? –insistió la muchacha.

–Mi padre era holandés, de Friesland. Un gigante oriundo de una tierra de habitantes de gran estatura. Mi madre era francesa.

–¿Pero cómo diablos llegaste a Chicago? –preguntó Serena.

–Nací en medio de la guerra –le explicó Darien–. Mi padre dejó Holanda con su división para tomar parte en la invasión aliada de Europa. Conoció a mi madre en Francia. Se casaron y yo nací ese mismo año. Vinieron a América por mí, según me dijeron –comentó Darien–. No había oportunidades en Europa después de la guerra, a menos que uno se metiera en las actividades del mercado negro. Mi padre pensaba que Chicago estaba muy cerca del paraíso. Se estableció allí, consiguió un empleo como ingeniero en una de las fábricas de automóviles, hizo algunas inversiones menores, y se dejó tentar por alguna inversión en acciones de un pozo petrolero.

–E imagino que perdió hasta su camisa –bromeó la joven.

–No tanto –Darien se paró delante de un puesto de artículos de paja–. El sol empieza a calentar. ¿Quieres un sombrero?

–Sólo si tú también llevas uno. No quiero ir sola con un sombrero.

–Y te llamas a ti misma periodista –bromeó él–. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu rebelde? Al diablo con lo que piense la gente, deja que ellos se preocupen por lo que tú piensas._ Serena se sonrojó.

–Por naturaleza soy introvertida –admitió la joven de mala gana–. Todo más allá de: ¡Hola, mi nombre es Serenity!, es obra del coraje.

–Nadie lo sospechará nunca. No eres una mala actriz.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaron para el papel principal en la obra de nuestro colegio? –se preguntó la muchacha sin parpadear.

–¿Qué obra era?_ Serena sonrió irónicamente.

–El rey Lear.

–¿Qué sucedió, no pudiste dejarte crecer la barba?

–Has acertado –Serena acarició uno de los sombreros estampados de paja, decorado con flores azules y amarillas con pétalos verdes y pequeños capullos rojos–. ¿No es bonito?_ Darien lo cogió y se lo dio a la joven, eligiendo luego uno sin adornos para él. Después entregó a la vendedora un billete grande y se negó a aceptar el cambio. –Gracias –le dijo Serena a Darien.

–De nada. Te sienta muy bien –comentó Darien con una sonrisa.

–Ese también te sienta muy bien a ti, pero lo que he querido decir es que has sido muy amable al permitir que la vendedora se quedase con el cambio. Un día le pregunté a una de ellas cuánto tiempo le costaba confeccionar uno de esos bolsos grandes de paja, y me dijo que llevaba un día de trabajo. A la mayoría de las personas les gusta regatear hasta reducir el precio a casi nada._ Serena sintió la mirada de Darien sobre ella, aunque él no pronunció palabra alguna. Quizás su acompañante estuviera recordando lo que ella no había terminado de decir en el restaurante la noche anterior; que sabía lo que era estar sola.

–¿Te agradan los objetos antiguos? –le preguntó Darien de pronto.

–Estoy paseando contigo, ¿no? –respondió la joven con delicadeza.

–¿Te gustaría conocer un viejo fuerte?

–Vi el fuerte Charlotte ayer –recordó Serena–. Pero no me molesta volver a visitarlo...

–El fuerte Fincastle –dijo Darien interrumpiéndola.

–¿Fincastle? Ah, ése fue el que no pude ir a ver. El guía turístico no quería subir la colina. Dijo que de todos modos no valía la pena verlo.

–¡Claro que vale la pena! Vamos, iremos con uno de esos carruajes pequeños y pintorescos; te agradará.

–Qué pena que no podamos ir en un jet –comentó Serena risueña–. Iría más con tu estilo.

–Sigue comportándote así y no te llevaré a comer.

–Eso es chantaje.

–Persuasión –respondió Darien corrigiendo su idea–. Espero que estés en condiciones de subir la colina.

–Espero que no te refieras a que tendremos que escalar una montaña –dijo la joven, mirando sus sandalias–. Estos zapatos no son lo más apropiado para hacerlo.

–Hay una escalera. Vamos. Tengo una entrevista a las tres de la tarde con el ministro de Obras Públicas.

–¿Piensas construir algo? –inquirió la muchacha.

–Ummmm –murmuró Darien mientras miraba si había un carruaje cerca de ellos–. Un hotel. El más grande y el mejor que estas islas hayan visto jamás, con baños sauna, balneario privado, gran salón de estar y centro de compras._ «Qué extraño, Darien no parece ser arquitecto». Darien llamó a un vehículo y ayudó a subir a la joven. –Esta es la manera en que se consiguen las mejores excursiones de Nassau –explicó Darien a la muchacha; el conductor comenzó entonces a brindar a la pareja una breve reseña de la historia de Nassau, embelleciéndola con historias de piratas y del primer gobernador, Woodes Rogers, quien los había conseguido ahuyentar haciendo así de la isla un sitio seguro.

Al pasar por la Iglesia Catedral de Cristo, el guía les comentó que el primer edificio se había erguido en 1670. Fue destruido por los españoles en 1684 y reconstruido en 1695. Fue destruido nuevamente por los invasores españoles en 1703. La tercera iglesia, construida en madera, se erigió en 1724 pero debió ser reemplazada en 1753 por otra de piedra labrada. La quinta iglesia, es decir, la actual, abrió sus puertas en 1841.

–Esa torre que ven allí es todo lo que queda de la cuarta iglesia –agregó el guía.

–Es muy hermosa –comentó la muchacha, que deseaba visitarla por dentro.

–Volveremos –le aseguró Darien a la joven–. El interior es un deleite para los ojos.

–¿Has estado dentro de ella?_ Darien asintió. Pero no dijo nada más, y dejó los comentarios para el guía al pasar por un inmenso árbol bombáceo, viejos edificios, lugares históricos, hibiscos en flor, y otros árboles característicos de las islas, algunos con flores silvestres de color naranja que adornaban el camino que llevaba al fuerte.

Minutos más tarde el conductor se detuvo frente a una inmensa arboleda cuyos troncos se entrelazaban produciendo un arco. Darien ayudó a Serena a bajar del carruaje y le cogió el brazo para guiarla. Había un grupo de turistas reunidos al pie de la escalera y la joven se dio cuenta, en medio de un terror contenido, que además de la escalera había una cascada.

Serena no podía pronunciar palabra cuando Darien, que no tenía idea del efecto que el sonido de la catarata podía producir en la muchacha, la llevaba junto a él, comentándole algo acerca de una torre de agua en la parte superior de la escalera. La joven sintió que los músculos se le contraían cuando se acercaron a los escalones, y ella pudo ver el agua que descendía con fuerza sobre dos niveles de piedra, el sonido que se producía era algo especial para los sensibles oídos de la muchacha.

Y con aquel sonido, los recuerdos, la inundación. El sonido del agua al destruir el embalse, atravesando impetuosamente una pared de barro para luego hundir las pequeñas casas cercanas donde doce personas, que dormían, y que desconocían lo que acababa de suceder, jamás volverían a despertarse. Serena podía recordar el final, el agua estaba en todas partes, la joven vio la película en televisión, todo cubierto de barro, los ojos abiertos de Lita que parecían mirar a Serena...

—¡No! –dijo la joven gimiendo, mientras sus ojos reflejaban el terror que le producían aquellos recuerdos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, las primeras reacciones ante la grosería de Darien no se han hecho esperar, jajajjajaa... No suelo hacerlo pero partiré una lanza en favor de él. Es un hombre atormentado y profundamente aterrado en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, y para saber más tendreis que leer. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 6 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

Capítulo 4

Darien se volvió hacia Serena y la cogió de los hombros.

–Estás pálida –le dijo suavemente–. ¿Qué te ocurre, es la gente?

–La... catarata –murmuró la joven temblorosa–. Es tonto pero yo... no puedo soportarlo. Por favor, vámonos._ Con delicadeza, Darien alejó a Serena del agua, se acercaron al vehículo y la ayudó a subir después de acomodarse él en el asiento, le dijo al conductor que comenzara el viaje de regreso.

Serena sintió que el enorme brazo de Darien le rodeaba los hombros. Darien la abrazaba sin pronunciar palabra, sin hacer una pregunta. Regresaron a la ciudad demasiado pronto, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo la joven al sentir que su acompañante retiraba el reconfortante brazo.

–¿Qué fue exactamente, una inundación o un huracán? – le preguntó a la joven con cautela, mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de la muchacha.

–Una inundación –respondió Serena–. ¿No es una locura? No me molestan las olas o la playa. Pero si me acerco a una catarata o a un río, me pongo enferma.

–¿Has hablado sobre ello? –insistió Darien.

–Sólo con mi tío –respondió la joven–. Ha editado el periódico durante quince años. Antes trabajaba en un periódico importante como periodista, llevaba la columna de negocios. Pero creo que no ha comprendido lo que esa tragedia me ha afectado.

–¿Qué te parece si volvemos al hotel, nos damos un baño en el mar, y descansamos en la playa durante un rato? ¿Y me cuentas todo?

–Tu entrevista... –intentó decir Serena, pero él no la dejó el terminar la frase.

–Faltan varias horas todavía –le recordó Darien–. ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo peligroso que es guardarse cosas que hacen daño?

–Yo no... No estoy acostumbrada a hablar de mí misma.

–Tampoco yo, y sin embargo tú has conseguido en sólo dos días hacerme decir más de lo que mis socios han podido saber en diez años._ Serena reparó en la camisa de su acompañante donde los botones desprendidos mostraban una parte del pecho recio y bronceado, cubierto de vello.

–Me gustaría nadar un rato.

–A mí también. Hace mucho calor en esta ciudad.

–Yo opino lo mismo –comentó el conductor, quien miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que sus pasajeros estaban bien. El hombre no había hecho ningún comentario hasta ese momento, pero Serena había intuido su preocupación, y en ese momento podía comprobarlo al ver su mirada seria.

–Estoy bien. Creo que es sólo un exceso de sol.

–Se acostumbrará a ello._ «Al sol sí», pensó la joven, «¿pero y a la tragedia?» ¿Se había olvidado por completo de aquella pesadilla? ¿Las horribles imágenes se borrarían para siempre? Serena tenía dudas sobre ello.

No había mucha gente en la playa cuando Serena y Darien dejaron sus toallas sobre las hamacas bajo la sombrilla de paja. La muchacha se había comprado una toalla en la tienda del hotel, y aparentemente Darien tenía la suya, una inmensa, de color blanco con las iniciales D.A.C. en una de las esquinas. Serena reparó en aquellas letras mientras bajaban en el ascensor. La iniciales, petróleo, inversiones, todo, sumado a su origen poco habitual, parecían hacer sonar campanillas en lo más profundo de la mente de la muchacha, pero no podía convertirlas en una melodía reconocible.

La joven dobló el pareo y lo colocó sobre la tumbona y Darien se quitó su colorida camisa. El amplio pecho era todo músculo, y el vello oscuro le cubría la piel bronceada. Era el hombre más fascinante que Serena había visto, y no pudo evitar mirar a Darien y revelarle el interés que sentía por él. El hombre rio entre dientes al ver la expresión del rostro de la joven.

–¿Supongo que los hombres se pondrán bañador en Georgia? –bromeó él.

–¿Eh? ¿Quién?

–Los hombres.

–Ah, oh, sí –respondió Serena sonrojándose y tartamudeando. La joven arrastró la hamaca para ponerla al sol y se recostó sobre ella para disfrutar de su calidez y luminosidad. Darien se tendió junto a ella en su propia hamaca respirando con profundidad mientras que sus ojos se deslizaban por el delgado cuerpo cubierto por el traje de baño blanco.

–Eso es lo único que te he visto usar y que te siente realmente bien –comentó Darien. Serena abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de su compañero y la sensualidad que emanaba el varonil cuerpo, hizo que la muchacha percibiera sensaciones nunca antes conocidas.

–No puedo pasar toda mi vida en traje de baño –Serena rio.

–Eso es lo que he querido decir –respondió Darien. Sus ojos examinaron a la muchacha–. Ese escote te sienta muy bien, y el color del traje de baño destaca tu bronceado y esos fantásticos ojos. Las piernas son tu mejor cualidad: largas, suaves, deliciosas._ La muchacha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Darien la asustaba. –No te avergüences. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, unos pechos pequeños y todo lo demás, pero podrías vestirte mejor.

–¡Darien! –exclamó sonrojándose.

–Dios mío, habla de tus zonas reprimidas... ¿No sales con muchachos? –dijo él con una carcajada.

–Bueno, sí, pero los chicos con los que salgo no hacen una crónica detallada de mis medidas –respondió la muchacha exasperada.

–Haces que me sienta un anciano –Darien suspiró pensativo.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –inquirió la joven con curiosidad.

–Tengo treinta y ocho años –respondió Darien. Después de decir eso, el hombre hizo un silencio para observar la reacción de la muchacha. –¿Bueno? –preguntó sin decir más.

–¿Qué deseas, una felicitación clamorosa? –dijo Serena sorprendida–. ¿Felicitaciones por haber escapado a la epidemia de la madurez? ¿Una invitación para llegar a los cien...? Es mejor que tengas cuidado –le advirtió la muchacha conteniendo el aliento–. Es la segunda vez que sonríes en sólo cinco minutos. Tu rostro puede quebrarse._ Darien dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió por tercera vez.

–Me haces sentir como si comenzara a respirar de nuevo, Georgia.

–Es la atmósfera, no yo –comentó la joven–. Sólo necesitas abrir la puerta.

–Quisiera que me hablaras de la inundación –dijo Darien. Serena abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia la espuma blanca que contrastaba con el agua clara y cristalina; los bañistas se deslizaban sobre las sedosas aguas del mar.

–Todos los años, en el mes de octubre, el río se sale de su cauce. Pero el embalse impedía que las aguas se tornaran peligrosas. Era fuerte y había soportado inundaciones durante cuarenta años o más, de modo que nadie se preocupaba por las copiosas lluvias. Hasta hace tres semanas. La presa se hizo pedazos durante la noche, y el agua se lanzó como una catarata impresionante, según nos contó un hombre que pudo ver lo que había sucedido. Toneladas y toneladas de agua y lodo invadieron el lecho del río, se desbordaron y luego sobrepasaron una subdivisión en las orillas. Una de las víctimas era mi mejor amiga, Lita Furuhata. Yo fui a la zona siniestrada –dijo la joven con voz trémula– cuando el equipo de rescate la sacaba de un montón de escombros que se había depositado debajo de un puente –la voz de Serena se quebró y la joven debió esperar a recuperarla untes de continuar; las imágenes de aquella horrible mañana la acosaban como espectros en su mente–. Lita estaba cubierta de barro. Pero lo peor de todo fue que uno de los vecinos explicó que había oído los gritos provenientes de debajo del puente durante horas después del impacto. Yo... yo no podía dejar de pensar que Lita podría haber estado herida, y sufriendo... pero nadie podía encontrarla en la oscuridad, en medio de todos esos escombros... –Serena se echó a llorar–. Ese pensamiento me acosa..._ Darien le cogió la mano a la muchacha.

–¿Cómo diablos te dedicaste al periodismo? –le preguntó con voz tranquila–. No estás preparada emocionalmente para ello, querida. No eres lo bastante fuerte para esa profesión._ Serena enjugó las lágrimas con el borde de su pareo y rió en medio del llanto.

–No soy buena para muchas cosas, ¿no? No soy fuerte para llevar adelante un amor de verano, ni fuerte para ser periodista...

–Podríamos hablar y resolver el primer problema –comentó él con una voz nueva y diferente. Serena se volvió y descubrió que los ojos de su acompañante recorrían las suaves líneas de su rostro femenino, de manera lenta y sensual. –¿Te gustaría nadar? –le sugirió Darien. La muchacha asintió. Darien se puso de pie, y esperó que Serena lo precediera rumbo al mar. La pareja nadó durante algunos minutos y luego volvieron a la playa.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Darien a la joven.

–Mucho mejor –respondió la joven asintiendo–. Gracias.

–¿Por escucharte? ¿O por alejar los malos pensamientos de tu mente? –añadió Darien con una sonrisa traviesa.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, sintió las manos poderosas de Darien que la cogían de la cintura y estrecharon todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, de tal manera que la joven sintió la fuerza de aquellos músculos que rozaban sus senos, sus piernas. Serena suspiró ante lo inesperado de las circunstancias, ante las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba al ver los ojos de Darien a tan corta distancia.

–No estaba bromeando –le dijo Darien con tranquilidad–. ¿Serías capaz de mantener una relación amorosa conmigo?_ Serena no podía pronunciar palabra. El contacto con ese cuerpo le había quitado las fuerzas.

–Darien... –susurró la muchacha temblando mientras recorría con su mirada aquella boca cincelada y tentadora, y se preguntaba qué sentirían sus labios al besarla.

–No estaba en mis planes que esto sucediera –murmuró Darien. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar, la boca de Darien pareció imprimir un sello de pasión en sus delicados labios. –No te resistas –susurró Darien mientras acariciaba los labios de la joven con los suyos con insistencia hasta que los primeros se separaron involuntariamente–. Eso es...

La boca de Darien era cálida y experta y despertaba en Serena todos sus sentidos de una manera que jamás había soñado. La joven bebía la sal de aquella boca que exigía una respuesta; luego sintió los poderosos músculos de esos hombros, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a disolverse en el de Darien como el oro al fundirse. La caricia de los labios recorrió la diminuta mejilla mientras que los poderosos brazos la estrechaban dejando que el mar la acunara suavemente en un abrazo. Serena oyó el susurro en su oído.

–Estoy bien contigo._ Serena advirtió que los labios le ardían, y sus ojos se cerraban arte el sol enceguecedor y la pasión de aquel beso. Se sentía increíblemente débil.

–Hay gente en la playa... –murmuró la muchacha trémula. Darien rio satisfecho.

–Todos están descansando. Míralo tú misma –volvió a reír y permitió que la joven comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras. Era verdad; ningún curioso había visto a la pareja. Serena no podía ver con claridad a su apasionado acompañante. De pronto se sintió avergonzada. Con Andrew, nunca había sentido lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. –Qué boca más suave tienes –susurró Darien acariciando los labios hinchados con sus dedos–. Me gusta lo que siento al tocarla –murmuró inclinándose para besara Serena una vez más–. Es como tocar el pétalo de una gardenia, suave, sedoso y fresco contra mi boca –Darien volvió a besarla, brevemente.

Una mano de Darien aprisionó los dedos de la muchacha y los instó a recorrer aquellos músculos provocando una sensación enloquecedora. Luego Darien se apartó de Serena y aquellos pares de ojos se encontraron en un silencio repentino, cálido, dulce y salvaje. Darien dio un profundo suspiro y su mirada se intensificó cuando las manos de la joven acariciaron los contornos firmes del pecho inmenso y bronceado con ardiente entusiasmo. Serena no podía recordar haber visto a Andrew con el torso descubierto. La experiencia sexual mantenida con el que había estado a punto de convertirse en su marido, había sido muy reducida. Los besos y los abrazos de Andrew nunca la habían hecho vibrar como Darien lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué sentiría si hiciera el amor con él?

–¿Te gusta lo que te está sucediendo? –susurró Darien al oído de Serena interrumpiendo los pensamientos femeninos.

Serena de pronto se dio cuenta, horrorizada de dónde estaba, con quién y lo que estaba haciendo. La muchacha dio un profundo suspiro apartándose de su acompañante. Lo miró y en esa mirada lo dijo todo. Algo en los ojos de Darien, oscuros y tranquilos, pareció relajar las tensas líneas de su rostro por un instante. Luego sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera que lo hacía parecer travieso y a la vez devastadoramente atractivo.

–Te tumbaré en la hamaca –dijo Darien con mirada profunda y amenazante.

–Sin duda me derrotarás, también –contestó la joven participando del juego. Si él deseaba ignorar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, ella iba a continuar con ese juego. De todos modos, era lo mejor que podía suceder.

Pero mucho después de haberse despedido uno del otro en el ascensor y cuando Serena se vestía para comer, recordó aquella sed desesperada de aquel beso salvaje. Serena suspiró mientras se cepillaba el pelo. «¡Perder la cabeza por un hombre que jamás volveré a ver!», pensó con cierto enojo al mirarse en el espejo. «Es sólo mi suerte de estos días». Darien ya le había dicho a Serena que la entrevista duraría casi todo el día. Comería con sus socios, y probablemente cenaría con ellos también. Pero también había dicho que quizás tendría tiempo para tomar una copa antes de irse a dormir, y si así era, la llamaría. La joven le había sonreído, aceptando su proposición y se había marchado. Pero no quería dejarlo. Quería pasar el resto del día con él, paseando o nadando, o simplemente conversando. La muchacha deseaba saber más sobre él, a qué se dedicaba, cómo era su vida. Deseaba que Darien la volviese a besar de aquella manera salvaje y desesperada.

Serena volvió a poner la maleta en el pequeño armario. Era ridículo enloquecer por un hombre que acababa de conocer. La joven se dirigió al restaurante para comer. Desde allí se veía el restaurante y el bar donde la muchacha había cenado la noche anterior con Darien. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel momento. Tenía la sensación de conocerle hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando Serena terminó su almuerzo, regresó a la Calle Bay y visitó las tiendas, mientras sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad al ver las joyas de esmeraldas, las telas importadas de bellos colores, los perfumes, y toda clase de artículos importados. Pero faltaba algo. Todas las cosas maravillosas que había vivido parecían simple rutina. Y no era lo mismo, estando sola.

Serena recordó entonces aquellos días antes de que el interés de Andrew por Lita se hiciera evidente, y las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Qué extraño, la joven no podía recordar haber disfrutado de cosas tan simples como ir de compras o pasear por las calles. Andrew sólo se interesaba por los partidos de fútbol, las fiestas ruidosas, o las conversaciones con sus colegas sobre su trabajo. Pero en aquel momento Serena se había obligado a que todas esas cosas le agradaran, a pesar de que iban totalmente en contra de su naturaleza. Serena no era una fanática del deporte. Odiaba el ruido, el alcohol, la gente que jugaba a la ruleta con drogas perniciosas. Le gustaban los conciertos, el ballet, las exposiciones de arte. Andrew no había participado de ninguna de sus inquietudes. La muchacha se preguntó qué podrían haber tenido en común además de la pasión. Pobre Lita. Pero quizás ella sí había compartido los gustos de Andrew, además de estar enamorada de ese periodista alto y rubio, Serena esperaba que su amiga lo hubiese hecho. Aquel año de felicidad fue todo lo que el destino le había permitido vivir. Y desde entonces Serena se había mantenido distanciada de los hombres. La humillación de enviar las invitaciones de boda y de aceptar los regalos de una celebración que nunca había tenido lugar había aniquilado sus emociones. La muchacha se preguntó si podría confiar en alguien más, si podría creer en el amor otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, pensó en Darien, y algo dentro de su ser comenzó vibrar.

Serena volvió al hotel alrededor de las cuatro, olvidándose de la playa, porque si la entrevista de Darien había finalizado temprano, él quizás podría llamar. Y podría ser en cualquier momento. La joven se dio un baño y se puso un vestido de seda estampada. Luego leyó algunas revistas que había comprado, escuchó la radio, miró por la ventana, caminó por la habitación, y se comió las uñas hasta las seis.

Desesperada, bajó al restaurante para cenar sola, mientras sus ojos reparaban en cada hombre alto y moreno que pasaba junto a ella. Pero Darien no aparecía. Serena comió con rapidez la carne con ensalada, bebió la limonada casi de un trago, y volvió a su habitación por si Darien llamaba. Pero cuando llegaron las siete y las ocho, la muchacha comenzó a tomar conciencia de que su apuesto compañero de aventuras no iba a llamar.

Darien había dicho que estaba ocupado. Y quizás no se tratara sólo de negocios, quizás hubiera una mujer en su vida, a pesar de las negativas del hombre. Serena pensó que Darien era un hombre frío, que prácticamente no tenía tiempo para atraer a las mujeres. Pero la muchacha había corregido aquella opinión drásticamente. Darien sabía muy bien lo que hacía al besarla. Sin duda, era un hombre experimentado, y conocía a las mujeres mucho mejor de lo que ella conocía a los hombres. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Serena un mes antes que iba a permitir que un extraño la besara en una playa llena de gente, se hubiera echado a reír.

La joven se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y miró hacia la Calle. Los turistas iban y venían en tropeles, y en la acera había tres marineros franceses con sus uniformes blancos y gorras rojas. Serena observó cómo volvían a los muelles y suspiró. Serena sintió que la invadía la soledad. América parecía un mundo totalmente alejado, y por un instante la muchacha echó de menos u sus tíos. La joven había superado el miedo de viajar sola. «Qué pasará si me lastimo, si me siento mal, y si alguien me roba el dinero o mi billete de avión, qué sucedería si perdiera el vuelo de regreso a casa...», la lista de infortunios se fue agrandando. Pero Serena había resuelto ya la respuesta a esas preguntas en el momento que tocó tierra firme y al mirar por primera vez la isla desde el suelo. Todos los miedos desaparecieron al pasar por las oficinas de inmigración y de la aduana. La joven decidió que se preocuparía si llegaban a suceder esas cosas. No antes. Y hasta ese momento no había sufrido ningún contratiempo. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que Serena lo oyera, y entonces de un salto cruzó la cama.

–¡Hola! –exclamó la muchacha. Una risa lenta y profunda se oyó en el otro lado de la línea. –¿Darien? –preguntó Serena.

–No quiero pensar que alguien más te pueda llamar a estas horas de la noche, a menos que tu tío haya decidido saber cómo estás.

–Pensaba llamarlo –admitió la joven sin aliento– pero he pensado que sería muy caro.

–Te costaría más llamar a Atlanta desde tu ciudad natal y hablar durante quince minutos. No es caro. ¿Te gustaría reunirte conmigo para tomar algo?

–Me encantaría –respondió Serena con sinceridad.

–Nos veremos en el ascensor dentro de cinco minutos –y colgó.

Serena buscó sus zapatos, perdió uno, se cepilló el pelo una vez mas, se retocó el maquillaje, y cogió su bolso. Luego aguardó a que pasaran los cinco minutos. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia el ascensor. Unos segundos después apareció Darien. Serena entonces cerró la puerta y corrió rumbo al ascensor.

–¡Hola! –exclamó la muchacha. Darien no sonrió. Los ojos oscuros la miraron durante largo tiempo antes de que su dueño pronunciara las primeras palabras.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a alguien que se alegre de verme –murmuró Darien.

–Oh... bueno es que no quería que me esperaras –explicó la joven sonrojándose.

–Seguro –Darien acompañó a Serena al ascensor que acababa de abrir sus puertas, y tocó el botón de la planta baja.

–¿Has tenido un día muy duro? –preguntó Serena a su acompañante.

–Querida, cuando tratas con un gobernador, siempre hay días difíciles –contestó Darien con una sonrisa leve. El hombre observó al delgado y femenino cuerpo y la sonrisa se hizo más amplia–. ¿Ya nos estamos leyendo el pensamiento?

–Iba a decirte lo mismo –admitió la joven. Sus ojos lo miraron con timidez por un instante antes de que abrieran de nuevo las puertas. Pasaron al lado de un grupo de sonrientes turistas japoneses.

–Cuando te he llamado me ha dado la sensación de que te faltaba el aliento –comentó Darien–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Pensaba en las leyendas de piratas y marinos que cuentan en la isla –respondió la muchacha brevemente.

–¿Qué deseas beber? –preguntó Darien a Serena cuando se sentaron junto a una ventana.

–No puedo tolerar el licor –admitió la joven con vergüenza–. No bebo nada más fuerte que el vino. Pero me gustaría probar una piña colada.

–¿Has cenado? –preguntó Darien a la muchacha, y cuando ella asintió, él le comentó–: No creo que tengas problemas. Por supuesto, si intentas subirte a una de las mesas y bailar flamenco, haré todo lo posible por detenerte.

Serena rio encantada. Cuando Darien dejaba de ser el poderoso ejecutivo, era un compañero encantador. La joven observó a su acompañante mientras éste se dirigía al bar atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres que había en el salón. Darien volvió unos minutos más tarde, con dos vasos altos y helados, llenos de una sustancia cremosa con cerezas en el interior.

–Una piña colada –dijo Darien, entregando uno de los vasos a Serena y sentándose junto a ella–. Licor de coco, leche, piña, ron negro y una cerveza._ Serena bebió un sorbo y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

–Es muy bueno –dijo la muchacha sorprendida–. Pensé que sería amargo, pero es ligeramente dulce.

–El licor no tiene que saber necesariamente a medicina, ¿sabes? –Darien rio entre dientes. Serena dio otro sorbo a su bebida y suspiró con satisfacción, mientras que su mirada se posaba en el patio cubierto de flores. –Si prefieres, podemos sentarnos fuera –sugirió Darien a Serena: La joven se puso de pie antes de que él terminara la frase.

–Esperaba que lo dijeras –respondió la joven. Darien ayudó a la muchacha a sentarse y luego se acomodó en el otro lado de la mesa.

–Paz –murmuró–. Casi había olvidado el significado de esa palabra. Me has tranquilizado, Georgia.

–Sólo te he indicado hacia dónde debías mirar –Serena rio–. Tu te has tranquilizado. Mmmmm, ¿no es encantador este sitio? –preguntó la joven, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aún más del ambiente. El viento le alborotaba el pelo y la hacía aún más atractiva a los ojos de Darien.

–Me recuerdas a Miami –comentó Darien. Serena abrió los ojos y bebió una vez más.

–Nunca he estado en Miami, Artemís y Luna, mis tíos, han ido a una convención no hace mucho tiempo. Me dijeron que hacía Calor.

–En más de una manera. Y está siempre invadido de gente. Y es enloquecedor. Prefiero Nueva York.

–Tampoco he estado allí –Serena suspiró–. Supongo que con excepción de las Bahamas, el sitio más remoto en el que he estado es Daytona Beach. Y todo lo que recuerdo de él es el sol, la arena y a Lita empujándome a la piscina del hotel con mi ropa puesta –la joven sonrió al recordar la escena, pero de pronto, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y Serena bebió con ansiedad un sorbo largo de su piña colada.

–No vuelvas al pasado –le dijo Darien con suavidad.

–Es difícil... –respondió Serena tensa.

–Puede hacerse más fácil si vives cada segundo de los días.

–¿Simplemente así?_ Darien extendió la mano y rozó los delicados dedos de la joven.

–Así exactamente._ El contacto con esos dedos cálidos y firmes le produjo sensaciones como cuando la besó en la playa. –Mírame –dijo Darien a la joven. Serena levantó la mirada y descubrió que Darien la observaba detenidamente. Sus dedos rozaron los de Serena una vez más, de manera sensual, con insistencia.

Los labios de la joven se separaron ante la sobrecogedora emoción que esa simple actitud encendió en ella. Los dedos de la muchacha se arquearon y los de Darien los separaron sensualmente en medio de un silencio que parecía aislarlos del mundo. Darien contrajo la mano y las palmas de la pareja se tocaron mientras que ojos oscuros miraban los de la joven con intensidad.

–Tu corazón parece un reloj. Puedo sentir sus latidos.

–No juegas limpio –susurró la muchacha, casi sin aliento.

–Estás equivocada, querida. No estoy jugando.

–Creo que no podría manejarla –protestó Serena con debilidad mientras sus ojos parecían suplicar.

–¿Qué?

–Una relación amorosa contigo._ Darien cogió la mano de la muchacha y la acarició con sus labios firmes y recios de una manera sensual.

–Tienes diez días para pensar en ello. Mientras yo insisto un poco más –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa–. Y para decirlo vulgarmente... «si crees que esto es para mí una aventura...»

–¿Y... y qué hay de tus reuniones de negocios?

–Deja que yo me preocupe por eso. Termina tu bebida. Debes irte a dormir temprano.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la joven.

–Te lo diré mañana –respondió misteriosamente.

La mente de Serena se aceleró mientras iba hacia su habitación. Pero la joven no se sentía capaz de tener una relación amorosa. Por otra parte, ¿qué podría suceder si Darien tuviese en mente algo aún más estable?, ¿qué ocurriría si pasaran más tiempo juntos, y él decidiera que no podía vivir sin ella? Ese pensamiento era realmente fascinante. Vivir con él. Llegar a conocerlo. Pertenecerle, y que él le perteneciera, de forma permanente. Serena miró a su acompañante durante un momento. No podía enamorarse de esa forma. No le conocía, a pesar de esos pensamientos, tuvo que reconocer, que se había enamorado. Pasaban junto a la recepción cuando el empleado llamó a Darien.

–¿Señor Chiba? ¿Señor Darien Alexander Chiba? Hay un mensaje para usted.

–Gracias –respondió Darien–. Espérame –le dijo a Serena y se acercó a la recepción.

La muchacha se detuvo. Darien Alexander Chiba. Darien Alexander Chiba, fundador y presidente de las Compañías Chiba, que incluían diversas actividades como el petróleo, la construcción, bienes raíces y un Imperio hotelero del cual ese hotel formaba parte. Más de una revista nacional había contado en sus páginas la historia de ese americano cuyo misterioso sentido de los negocios lo había hecho amasar una fortuna proveniente de algunas viejas acciones petroleras y dos pequeñas estaciones de servicio.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que Serena había leído sobre el magnate. Su esposa, había sufrido un ataque al corazón después del accidente en el que perdió la vida la hija de la pareja, Ves (Ves Ves). Pero un periódico sensacionalista lo había declarado abiertamente un caso de suicidio por una sobredosis de droga. Todo eso había sucedido hacía poco más de dos años, aunque la prensa aún continuaba acosando a Chiba. Darien Alexander Chiba era noticia de primera plana, dondequiera que fuese. Y su último proyecto de construcción y aquella reciente entrevista de negocios volvería a colocarlo en el mismo sitio. Serena no tenía ninguna duda.

Los ojos de la joven lo siguieron, tristes, perdidos y apesadumbrados. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a marchitarse. Había puesto muchas esperanzas en aquella relación. Y todo eso había llegado a su fin. Serena estaba muy lejos de Darien. Ella nunca encajaría en el mundo de Chiba, en su vida, eran muchas las diferencias que los separaban. Y una relación pasajera sería, sin duda, todo lo que Darien, cuando mucho, podría ofrecerle.

La noche había guardado consigo una promesa. Serena vio que Darien asentía, mientras escuchaba al joven y alto empleado. Luego Chiba se volvió y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la muchacha, con un aire de satisfacción. «Otro triunfo financiero», pensó Serena con amargura. Darien se paró frente a Serena y advirtió la tristeza en el rostro pequeño.

–No lo sabías de verdad, ¿no?_ La muchacha se volvió, en silencio se dirigió al ascensor y oprimió con firmeza el botón para subir a su habitación.

–Ha sido un largo día para mí –dijo la joven con tranquilidad–. Gracias por la velada, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación._ Darien la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él.

–No importa. ¡Maldición, mírame!_ Serena lo miró dolorida aunque a la defensiva.

–¿No importa? –preguntó la joven con voz temblorosa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un grupo de personas salió. Darien esperó a que Serena entrara y luego se reunió con ella.

–¿Vas a escucharme...? –comenzó a decir Chiba.

–Ay, por favor, espérenme –dijo una vocecita muy educada, interrumpiéndolos. Acto seguido entró una anciana en el ascensor–. Pensé que me iban a abandonar, y odio estar sola en el lobby –comentó la dama alegremente–. Soy de Tallahassee –explicó a la pareja–. Florida. Adoro las islas. Son tan... diferentes. A mi hijo le encantaría este sitio. Ojalá hubiese podido traerlo, pero está tan ocupado... ¿De dónde son ustedes? – dijo por último haciendo una breve pausa para tomar aliento.

–No hablo ni una palabra de inglés –le dijo Darien a la mujer en perfecto castellano y con una ligera sonrisa–. Pero me gusta Nassau por su brillante sol y a mi mujer también. ¿Y a usted?_ La anciana sonrió tímidamente, asintió y respondió:

–¡Encantada de haberlos conocido! –dijo en voz alta, como si creyera que los extranjeros podrían comprender inglés si se les gritaba. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, la dama salió.

–¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó curiosa Serena.

–Que no hablaba inglés, que disfrutaba del sol y la arena y que tú también –Darien observó la delgada figura de la muchacha–. Y además le he dicho que eras mi mujer.

–Oh, no, no lo soy –el ascensor se detuvo y la joven pasó junto a Chiba y salió–. Ni ahora ni nunca, señor magnate. Sólo anótame como a otra de sus adquisiciones frustradas.

–Eso es algo que no pienso hacer –respondió Darien, siguiéndola por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Serena introdujo la llave pero la congoja que la entró la impidió abrir la puerta. Darien la cogió por los hombros y la volvió. –Sí, tengo dinero –dijo Darien, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras precisas–. Paga las cuentas y mantiene a algunos empleados. Puedo viajar en primera clase cuando lo deseo, puedo mantener un Rolls, comprar una casa en Lincoln Park. Pero trabajo mucho, Georgia. No he conseguido lo que tengo con facilidad, y no nací rico. He trabajado por cada centavo que he obtenido. Y creo que eso me autoriza a disfrutar un poco de él.

–Oh, no he querido decir eso. He leído cosas de ti; sé lo difícil que fue para ti llegar a la cima. Eres un hombre con éxito. Pero tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes –agregó Serena, que trataba de hacer comprender a Chiba el significado de sus palabras–. Darien, mi gente se ha dedicado al trabajo del campo durante tres generaciones. No son dueños de plantaciones ni gente rica. Con la excepción de un primo lejano que hizo una pequeña fortuna con la venta de pararrayos, ni siquiera conozco a personas pudientes. Yo... yo no puedo afrontar...

–Lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora –respondió Darien de pronto. Su mirada se tornó más seria–. Eres la primera mujer que ha reaccionado de manera contraria a todas las otras al saber que era rico. ¿No quieres un abrigo de visón o un nuevo Ferrari? –añadió en tono de broma. Serena estaba furiosa, tanto que levantó la mano; pero Darien la detuvo. –No, el visón no te sentaría bien, ¿verdad? Tampoco una gargantilla de brillantes, ni un deportivo. Eres una florecilla silvestre. Margaritas en praderas verdes, y el viento alborotando tu pelo._ Serena trató de contener las lágrimas. Andrew jamás había pensado en ella de esa manera. Nunca había reparado en su persona; Serena no había sido más que una posesión para él, no una persona. Darien cogió el rostro ovalado de la joven y lo sostuvo mientras sus ojos oscuros, pero cálidos, la observaban en medio de un silencio pleno de emociones. –Serena –murmuró Darien profundamente, como saboreando el nombre que sus labios pronunciaban–. Serenity...

–Darien, no resultará... –murmuró la joven trémula.

–Haremos que resulte –respondió Chiba inclinándose, lentamente hasta que sus labios coincidieron con cada curva de los labios de la muchacha–. Bésame, Serena –murmuró Darien contra la boca delicada. La muchacha sintió que los brazos de aquel hombre la estrechaban con fuerza, mientras que el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo. Se apartó con demasiada rapidez y Serena vio la turbulencia que sentía reflejada en los ojos zafiros de aquel hombre. –Espero que te sientas halagada. Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo ser cuidadoso con la boca de una mujer._ Serena trató de encontrar palabras para contestarle.

–Eres un experto.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una computadora con manos? He estado casado durante doce años y nunca he sido un santo –su rostro pareció ensombrecerse–. No desde entonces.

–No soy una mujer sofisticada –dijo Serena–. Provengo de una ciudad relativamente pequeña; nunca he sido asidua concurrente a fiestas, y odio lo que tenga que ver con reuniones sociales. Darien... –Serena bajó la mirada hacia el pecho amplio y musculoso–. Darien, creo que no es una buena idea comprometerse... comprometerme afectivamente contigo._ Darien levantó con un movimiento de su mano el suave rostro.

–Querida, ya lo estás. Y yo también. Y a cada minuto se hace más intenso. Te toco y tiemblo como un niño, ¿no lo has notado? Lo mismo te ocurre a ti. Tengo treinta y ocho años y nunca he sentido algo así antes. No esperes que me aleje de ti a estas alturas.

El rostro de Serena expresaba indecisión y deseo al mismo tiempo. Darien estaba en lo cierto: la atracción mutua era inevitable. Sin embargo, la joven no podía hacer comprender a Chiba lo que ella pensaba. Sería expulsada del mundo de Darien en menos de una semana; Serena no era lo suficientemente fuerte para relacionarse con las personas con las que Darien Alexander Chiba se codeaba. Serena sabía nada acerca de las altas finanzas, mucho menos sobre reuniones sociales, y sólo sería un estorbo para él. Físicamente se llevaban bien, pero Serena había visto fracasar demasiados matrimonios a causa de un énfasis excesivo en el dormitorio, y leve en la sala. Sin bases sólidas, con intereses comunes y amistad, aquel aspecto físico de la relación, jamás podría sostener por sí solo una buena relación de pareja.

–Darien, estoy tan confundida.

–Date tiempo, Georgia –dijo–. Suponte que pasamos los próximos días sólo conociéndonos. Sin mimos, ni pasión en playas iluminadas por la luna, ni sexo. Y luego partimos de esa base. ¿Y bien?

–De acuerdo –respondió la joven con sinceridad. Sus manos acariciaron sin pensar el pecho amplio que cubría la camisa–. Lo deseo con toda mi alma.

–Nada de eso –dijo Darien deteniendo los movimientos peligrosos y tentadores de la muchacha–. No puedes seducirme ahora, hemos quedado en concedernos un tiempo.

–De acuerdo –dijo Serena suavemente. Darien besó a Serena en la frente.

–Ve a dormir. Mañana alquilaré un coche y te mostraré la isla. Quizás volemos a Freeport para ver el paisaje.

–Me encantaría –respondió la muchacha. Darien rió divertido, apartando las manos de la delicada cintura.

–Te recogeré a las siete en punto.

_Estaré lista –Serena abrió la puerta y entró–. Buenas noches entonces. _Darien le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Buenas noches. Y cierra esa puerta con llave –añadió con firmeza.

–¡Sí, señor! –Serena miró por última vez los ojos divertidos de Darien Alexander Chiba antes de cerrar la puerta como había prometido.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente el tiempo pareció volar ya que Darien alquiló un avión y llevó a Serena a Freeport en la Gran Bahama. La pareja, cogida de la mano, recorrió el Bazar Internacional y comieron en uno de los innumerables restaurantes del lugar. Chiba obsequió a la joven con un pequeño elefante de jade, lo único que la muchacha quiso aceptar; Serena sabía que lo conservaría como un objeto muy preciado durante el resto de su vida.

–¿Cansada? –le preguntó Darien a su joven acompañante en el viaje de regreso. Cuando la joven miraba con atención las aguas color turquesa al acercarse al aeropuerto de Nassau.

–Cansada pero feliz –respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa–. Ha sido un día encantador.

–Y aún no ha concluido –dijo Chiba con una ligera sonrisa–. ¿Te gustaría dar otro paseo?

–Sí. ¿Dónde iremos?

–Pensaba llevarte a conocer aquella iglesia que tanto te atraía –Chiba cogió la mano de la muchacha y la estrechó entre la suya, produciendo en ella una extraña pero agradable sensación–. Luego descansaremos en la playa hasta la hora de mi próxima reunión.

–¿Otra más?

–Querida, toda mi vida es una serie interminable de juntas.

–¿Comes fuera todo el tiempo? –preguntó Serena.

–Tengo un ama de llaves: una delgada y pequeña mujer de polo blanco que puede dar vueltas alrededor de mí todo el tiempo –dijo Darien sonriente–. Se llama Circonia, y su especialidad es reprenderme enérgicamente cuando paso mi cena por alto.

–Un modelo de ama de llaves –Serena rio.

–No lo creas –Darien frunció el ceño–, Circonia tiene un punto débil; y es la prensa. Estuve a punto de despedirla a causa de una terrible cualidad._ Serena podría haber apostado a que Darien se refería a lo sucedido después de la muerte de su esposa, pero no hizo preguntas. Hurgar en viejas heridas no era uno de sus deportes favoritos.

–¿Nunca descansas? –le preguntó la muchacha.

–Los negocios no constituyen un trabajo para mí, son un juego. Disfruto con los desafíos.

–¿Eso es lo que te impulsa a trabajar? –preguntó la joven en un ligero tono de broma.

–No precisamente –Darien apartó su mano de la de Serena–. Prepárate, querida, vamos a aterrizar –dijo Darien brevemente.

Sin pronunciar palabra, la joven cumplió las órdenes. La muchacha lo había ofendido, sin querer. Las motivaciones de Darien Alexander Chiba de alguna manera tenían relación con la ausencia de su esposa y su hija. Volvieron al hotel, para que Serena pudiese ponerse algo más cómodo antes de volver a salir. Mientras estaban allí, Darien cambió la habitación de la joven por una suite de dos habitaciones que daban a la bahía.

–Nada de intentar seducirme –Darien rio entre dientes mientras llevaba las maletas de la muchacha a su respectivo dormitorio–. Tengo quien me proteja. ¡Genner!_ Un hombre alto y canoso con mirada amable y rostro taciturno apareció de pronto; salió de la sala de estar que comunicaba al cuarto de la joven con el de Chiba.

–¿Sí, señor?

–Gener, ésta es la señorita Tsukino. Serena, Genner ha estado conmigo durante quince años. Contiene los golpes, me hace comer cuando estoy inapetente, y de alguna manera se las arregla para sobrevivir a cuatro gatas siamesas que lo odian muchísimo.

–¿Cómo está usted, señor Genner? –dijo la joven, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

–Muy bien, gracias, señorita –respondió Genner–. ¿Les apetece un café?

–Sería una buena idea.

–Yo no quiero, gracias –dijo Serena rápidamente–. Me gustaría descansar un rato, si te parece bien.

–Adelante. Tengo una montaña de trabajo que resolver y una reunión en mi agenda...

–Darien, si deseas posponer la visita a la iglesia para mañana, me parece bien –dijo la muchacha mintiendo.

–Me parece bien, así podré estudiar más detenidamente el precio del nuevo hotel.

–Entonces adelante. Estoy cansada, pero no quería decir nada que lastimara tus sentimientos. Has sido tan amable...

–No lo he hecho por amabilidad y tú lo sabes. Me complazco a mí mismo y a nadie más.

–Sabes lo que quiero decir. No tiene importancia lo de esta tarde. Sinceramente no hay ningún inconveniente._ Darien por un instante se mostró dubitativo, su rostro adquirió la expresión de un hombre que luchaba con un cúmulo de emociones conflictivas.

–Te llamaré mañana, entonces –dijo él después de un minuto.

–De acuerdo –le aseguró Serena, esforzándose por mostrarse alegre. La joven recorrió el cuarto con la mirada–. ¿Por qué tienes una suite común? –preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué no? Soy el dueño del hotel.

–Todos saben quién eres –Serena rio. Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien administrado –admitió Chiba–. He sabido de socios míos que han enviado a gente pagada para que fueran a espiar cómo iban los negocios.

–¿Y...? ¿Lo has hecho tú? –preguntó la muchacha.

–Nunca ha habido una sola queja. No es el hotel más nuevo de la isla, pero se le han hecho grandes remodelaciones, y el servicio no queda en la zaga.

–Sinceramente estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices –Serena asintió–. Es verdad, está bien dirigido. Pero, ¿por qué vas a construir otro hotel...?

–No será aquí, será en otra isla. Pero esa es información confidencial por ahora, Georgia.

–Bueno.., te veré mañana. O en algún momento –añadió la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa. Serena sabía que no serviría de nada hacer pensar a Darien que necesitaba su compañía con desesperación. Chiba asintió sin advertir la pícara mirada de la joven.

–Seguro. No salgas sola por la noche.

–Ni pensarlo –respondió la muchacha. Serena entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Era tonto llorar, pero lo hizo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño y eso la relajó. Se puso unos pantalones blancos y una blusa, también de color blanco, sin mangas y con escote en V, antes de volver a salir, en busca de la pequeña iglesia. Si al menos tuviese a alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien pudiese recurrir en busca de consejo. Tal vez sería mejor que abordara un avión y volviese de inmediato a su casa, antes de que se enamorara perdidamente de Darien Alexander Chiba. Darien parecía estar pensando con cierta cautela en aquella relación, porque no se mostraba tan ansioso de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Serena suspiró, iba abstraída en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de todo lo que la rodeaba. Pensaba en el comentario que había hecho en el avión y que había molestado a Chiba. No había sido su intención herirlo. El hombre había pasado por un momento muy difícil. Quizás Darien se culpaba a sí mismo. No era un hombre en paz consigo mismo, tampoco una persona que disfrutara de la vida plenamente. Serena sospechaba que si no hubiese sido por sus negocios, Chiba no habría podido sobrellevar su pena hasta ese día. La presión de esas constantes decisiones que debía tomar habían salvado sin duda su salud mental.

Pero, ¿qué clase de vida era ésa? Darien había admitido que había pasado mucho tiempo antes de permitirse hacer un alto en aquella interminable vorágine, para mirar a su alrededor, para poder sonreír. La joven se alegraba de haberle conocido en ese momento. Deseaba fervientemente llegar a conocerlo, pero ya sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. Darien Alexander Chiba prefería mantener a sus amistades fuera de su mundo, y ése era al sitio donde planeaba ubicar a Serena, a pesar de la intimidad que habían compartido la noche anterior. «Debió de ser el efecto de la luna y el ron», pensó la joven con tristeza. Porque a plena luz del día, Darien sólo tenía ojos para las empresas Chiba.

Serena se detuvo frente a la puerta de la iglesia Catedral de Cristo, y sus ojos recorrieron el antiquísimo edificio de piedra, con ventanas que partían del suelo, un atrio rodeado de una verja de hierro forjado negro e hibiscos que florecían con profusión dentro del mismo. Era la iglesia más hermosa que la joven había visto. El interior del edificio tenía altos cielorrasos y abanicos, bancos de caoba, y columnas blancas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de placas de mármol en memoria de personas fallecidas que se remontaban al año 1800. Una de ellas decía: _A la memoria de Luisa, que murió el seis de junio de 1856, a los veinticinco años_. Otra señalaba la muerte de la tripulación de un barco británico; la edad de los tripulantes se extendía entre los dieciséis y los veintinueve amos. Además de las placas había un Libro de la Fuerza Aérea Real que mostraba una lista de oficiales y miembros de la misma, que habían muerto en cumplimiento de su deber mientras estaban en las Bahamas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial desde 1939 hasta 1945. Era un recordatorio de la vida en el mar, y entonces Serena se acordó de Lita, cuyos veinticinco años habían culminado de manera tan repentina y trágica. Nadie esperaba la muerte, pero llegaba como una tormenta de invierno, de pronto y en silencio.

Serena se asió a su bolso con fuerza y se dirigió abstraída hasta el altar al recordar cada minuto de la inundación que ella había cubierto como periodista, el cuerpo de Lita, los esfuerzos desesperados de la gente por poder trabajar en medio del desorden ocasionado por los periodistas, las cámaras y los micrófonos. Recordó también otra inundación que su tío había cubierto en las montañas, cuando una presa explotó y mató a un gran número de personas, en su mayoría niños. Las dos inundaciones parecieron unirse en la mente de la joven.

Sin embargo, por primera vez Serena se sentía en paz consigo misma. Esa pequeña iglesia aminoraba la pena de manera inusitada. Tal vez era porque la muchacha sabía que no estaba sola con su dolor al leer las palabras de algunas placas, que habían sido colocadas por familiares y amigos de las personas fallecidas tantos años atrás. El dolor era como una herencia que había desfilado generación tras generación, y de la que no había posibilidad de escapar. Simplemente debía aceptarse la muerte como un hecho de la existencia.

Serena se echó a llorar, y el terrible dolor que la había invadido durante todo ese tiempo comenzó a desaparecer. A partir de ese momento la joven podría curar sus heridas, por fin podría vivir a pesar del dolor. La muchacha se volvió, estaba a unos pasos de la entrada cuando una sombra comenzó a adquirir forma en el interior de la iglesia, mientras la joven trataba de apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–¡Darien! –dijo Serena con incredulidad.

–Estaba leyendo uno de los ruegos cuando recordé aquellos –dijo mostrando las placas en las paredes–. Pensé que te afectarían._ La muchacha recordó a las personas que había perdido Darien y se echó a llorar otra vez. Darien se acercó, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo dio a la joven. Serena se enjugó las lágrimas.

–Lo siento –murmuró Serena, mirando a Darien con ojos cristalinos–. A ti también te duele, ¿no es verdad? –dijo, temerosa de pronunciar esas palabras. El rostro de Chiba pareció cubrirse de sombras. Darien apartó la mirada del rostro de la joven.

–Sí –dijo ásperamente–. Me duele._ Darien había pensado en ella. Se había preocupado tanto que había decidido ir hasta allí para buscar a la muchacha, a pesar de sus ocupaciones.

–Me alegro de haber venido aquí –le dijo a Chiba, adelantándose a él al salir–. Necesitaba hacerlo.

–¿Qué religión profesas? –preguntó a la joven cuando estuvieron en el exterior.

–Presbiteriana.

–Vaya, qué coincidencia.

–¿Eres presbiteriano? –dijo ella deteniéndose para mirar a Chiba. Darien sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa estampada.

–Mi madre era católica apostólica romana. Mi padre, un calvinista fiel. Lograron vivir juntos durante mucho tiempo, convencidos de que no podrían intentar convertirse el uno al otro. Se hicieron presbiterianos en un intento por encontrar bases comunes.

–Es increíble –rio Serena.

–Sí que lo eran –respondió Chiba–. Una pareja feliz.

–¿Han muerto?

–Mi padre, sí. Mi madre vive aún. Está en un santuario particular, un buen lugar, y juega muy bien al ajedrez.

–¿Te pareces a ella?

–Mi padre era rubio y de ojos verdes –respondió Darien con una sonrisa triste–. Le debo mi altura. Pero el resto lo he heredado de mi madre.

–No todo –comentó la joven brevemente, y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. La risa comenzó a brotar de los labios de Chiba.

–Niñita reprimida –dijo Darien con mirada pícara.

–¿Por qué no regresas a tus negocios? –murmuró la muchacha.

–He tratado de hacerlo. Pero tú te has interpuesto –Darien dio una larga bocanada a su cigarrillo mientras caminaba–. Iremos a disfrutar un rato del sol. Todo lo que he conseguido ha sido un dolor de cabeza._ Serena sonrió. De pronto el día adquirió un brillo muy particular.

La pareja fue a un casino en la Isla Paraíso aquella noche, donde Darien le enseñó a Serena el arte del juego. La muchacha nunca había jugado al póker, y aunque no le agradaba jugar por dinero, había cierto aire sugestivo en aquél ambiente. Mientras la ruleta giraba una y otra vez, los ojos de Serena recorrieron inquietos el salón, descubriendo toda clase de prendas de vestir, desde trajes de etiqueta hasta camisas deportivas. Era el sitio más fascinante que la joven había visto; Serena llevaba un largo traje estampado color coral, mientras que la mayoría de las otras mujeres llevaban vestidos cortos o elegantes trajes de pantalón. Darien llevaba un traje de etiqueta y corbata negra que acompañaba a una camisa de seda blanca; la joven había reunido coraje suficiente para confesarle lo avasallador que estaba, tras cenar una exquisita langosta. Darien, al oír aquella confesión, miró a la joven de una manera particular, de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar.

–Has ganado –le dijo Darien al oído, distrayéndola de aquel hábito de observar a la gente.

–¿Sí? –preguntó la joven abstraída y luego quiso saber cuánto dinero había ganado. Darien respondió a su pregunta, y luego sonrió ante la expresión pasmada de Serena. Cuando cambiaron las fichas por dinero, la muchacha le entregó a Darien lo equivalente a medio año de salarios.

–¿Por qué diablos me entregas el dinero? –preguntó a Serena–. Tú lo has ganado. Es tuyo.

–Oh, no, no me pertenece, tú has apostado por mí. Ten – la joven cogió aquella mano grande y morena y depositó en ella el fajo de billetes._ Darien miró el dinero como si fuese un cuerpo muerto, verde y sin vida en la palma de su mano. Los ojos de mirada profunda observaron detenidamente a Serena.

–Supongo que no eres rica si trabajas para un periódico.

–No. Mi tío es el dueño del periódico, y yo no me moriría de hambre, pero mis padres no me dejaron nada valioso.

–¿Entonces por qué rechazar una suma como ésta?_ Serena miró el dinero y se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Tal vez porque lo he obtenido con demasiada facilidad. Me gusta trabajar por el dinero que gano –la muchacha miró a Darien–. Sabes, he visto a gente que van a la celebración del Carnaval a gastar el salario semanal en apuestas. Los invade la fiebre del juego y no logran abandonar esa costumbre. Puedo parecer idealista, pero no me agrada el juego. Tal vez aquí nadie se morirá de hambre si pierden dos o tres mil dólares. Sin embargo, he visto la otra cara de la moneda, y no es muy agradable.

–Podrías considerar la posibilidad de donarlo –le sugirió

–Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no lo donamos a esa pequeña iglesia que hemos visitado hoy?

–Bueno, esa idea me agrada –Darien sonrió y guardó el dinero en el bolsillo–. Enviaré un cheque mañana.

–Eres un buen hombre, Darien Chiba –dijo la muchacha.

–Vaya. Creo que nunca me habían dicho algo así –contestó.

–La vida está llena de sorpresas –dijo la muchacha a Chiba con su mejor tono teatral–. Piensa, mañana podrías sucumbir bajo las fauces de un tiburón, o ser acosado por el fantasma de el Alegre Roger... me pregunto si lo sería...

–¿Si quién sería qué?

–Si Roger era alegre –Serena se puso seria–. Hmmm, tendré que pensar en ello.

–Hazlo –dijo Chiba, llamando a un taxi. El viaje de regreso al hotel fue demasiado breve, y Serena trató de disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos cuando pasaban cerca de la recepción.

–Te estás retrasando, querida.

–Me duelen los pies –murmuró la joven con vergüenza.

–¿Lamentas que el paseo haya llegado a su fin, Serenity? –preguntó Darien con inteligente intuición al entrar en el ascensor.

–No nos pongamos serios –dijo la muchacha–. No podemos ir por la vida como un par de payasos.

–Aunque tú lo haces, ¿no es así? Utilizar la risa para cubrir las heridas._ La joven apartó la mirada de su acompañante, y concentró su atención en la fila de botones del panel.

–Y tú ves más allá –le confesó a Darien.

–No fue sólo la inundación, ¿verdad? ¿Hubo también un hombre?

El ascensor se abrió y la muchacha pensó que era una oportunidad para evadir la respuesta. Serena abrió la puerta de la habitación con su llave, pero Darien se adelantó, entró con la joven y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Serena lo miró con impotencia, no tenía intenciones de invitarlo a entrar, no deseaba estar a solas con él. Darien esperaba una respuesta.

–¿Hubo un hombre, Serena? –insistió Darien con delicadeza, siguiendo a la joven que se dirigía al pequeño balcón que daba a la bahía y a la playa.

–Sí –dijo Serena suspirando–. Parece que hace ya cien años, pero sí, lo hubo. Andrew era mi prometido. Ya habíamos enviado las invitaciones de boda y mis amigos me habían hecho muchísimos regalos cuando Andrew y Lita se fugaron y se casaron en otro estado –Serena sonrió con tristeza–. Quería que se llevaran bien. Lita era mi mejor amiga, y era importante para mí que ella y Andrew se agradaran el uno al otro. Bueno, y la verdad es que se gustaron demasiado –la joven rio. Darien no dijo nada, pero Serena podía sentir su presencia, podía percibir la Calidez de aquel cuerpo inmenso.

–¿Lita era la mujer que murió en la inundación? –preguntó Chiba. Serena asintió. El hierro forjado del balcón estaba frío. Estar sola con él de esa manera era devastadoramente nuevo. Siempre había habido gente cerca de ellos. Pero en ese momento no había absolutamente nadie. Ningún par de ojos curiosos. –¿Dónde está ese hombre ahora? –preguntó Darien, acercándose aún más a ella. Serena sintió con repentino placer que aquellas enormes manos asían su cintura y la acercaban a él.

–Él, eh, él vive en una ciudad a ochenta kilómetros de Asthon –respondió la joven tartamudeando. Serena sintió que la respiración cálida de Chiba rozaba su pelo. Los labios de Darien acariciaron el cuello, hasta llegar al hombro desnudo donde los finos tirantes sostenían la parte superior del vestido. La muchacha se volvió para mirar a Darien; los sonidos de la noche, el oleaje, la música y las voces que se oían a lo lejos fluían como elementos provenientes de la fantasía.

–Tienes los ojos más maravillosos del mundo –murmuró Chiba–. En el momento en que creo haber descubierto el color, cambian. Antes eran celestes, ahora, azul eléctrico.

–Los tuyos no cambian. Son azul muy oscuros –la sonrisa desapareció–. A veces parecen estar acosados.

–Lo sé –Darien suspiró profundamente–. Llevo a mis fantasmas conmigo –las manos enormes se apoderaron del rostro de la joven–. ¿Eres una hechicera, Serena? ¿Puedes exorcizarlos?

Los dedos nerviosos de la muchacha rozaron la mandíbula recia y perfecta, aquella sombra donde comenzaba la boca cincelada, la línea imponente de la nariz. Darien permitió que Serena lo acariciara, permaneció inmóvil, rígido, como si la joven fuese algún pequeño animal que intenta escalar una montaña. Los dedos de la muchacha se encontraron con unas mejillas imponentes, una frente amplia, y unas cejas espesas aunque sedosas sobre los ojos de mirada profunda. Luego esos dedos finos se detuvieron en los músculos firmes de las mejillas, para terminar con una caricia lenta y susurrante de esos labios cálidos y firmes.

_¿Me estás esculpiendo? –murmuró Darien. Serena dijo que no con la cabeza. –No tengas miedo, tócame –dijo Darien con seriedad.

–No pareces la clase de hombre que disfruta con eso.

–Es verdad –respondió Darien–. Pero, Serena, me gusta mucho hacerle el amor a una mujer –murmuró junto a los labios de la joven, besándolos luego con movimientos, lentos, sensuales, mientras las manos recias continuaban acariciando el pequeño rostro–. Me gusta que me acaricien, que me besen, y también que... me necesiten. ¿A ti no?_ La muchacha sentía esos mordisqueos en sus labios y le provocaban una deliciosa agonía que parecía gritar dentro de su ser, obligando a sus brazos a rodear los de Darien, y a que sus labios e separasen para invitar a algo más intenso y satisfactorio que esas pequeñas y enloquecedoras torturas de besos. –¿Qué quieres? –murmuró Chiba a Serena. Entonces fue cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba de puntillas, tratando de atrapar esa cálida boca; sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y apenas podía respirar.

–Quiero que me beses hasta quitarme el aliento –respondió la joven en un susurro que evidenciaba la sed que la dominaba.

–Puedo hacerlo –dijo Darien estrechando a la joven y separando los labios femeninos–. Y luego devolvértelo..._ Serena no estaba en condiciones de oír los sonidos de la noche, de la música que provenía del patio, de nada excepto de aquellos músculos enormes y fuertes contra su cuerpo, de aquellos brazos que parecían devorarla.

La muchacha jamás había sentido ese imperioso deseo antes, ni con Andrew, ni con ningún otro hombre. Era algo nuevo y devastador, y deseaba que el beso se hiciese eterno, que nunca llegara a su fin. Todo lo que Serena quería de la vida era el apetito cálido de aquella boca ardiente sobre la suya, y que se despertaba la agonía dulce en su cuerpo.

–No –respondió Serena, sin saber lo que decía–. No te detengas... –dijo la muchacha que acercó sus labios a los de Darien.

–Esperaba que dijeras eso –dijo Darien, y de inmediato profundizó aquel beso, para hacer de él algo realmente íntimo, algo más que la simple unión de dos bocas. Serena no se podía apartar, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era entregarse a ese hombre y que él se diera de la misma forma. –¿A qué clase de hombres estás acostumbrada? –preguntó Darien–. No esperes que yo me ocupe de todo –bromeó.

–Entonces deberá enseñarme, señor Chiba. _Darien se retiró un poco, para mirarla.

–¿Enseñarte?

–Odio preguntarlo, pero, ¿te dan miedo las vírgenes?

–Estabas comprometida._ Serena asintió.

–Lo estaba. Pero con un hombre al que podía mantener a distancia con facilidad durante las pocas semanas anteriores a su fuga con Lita, mi mejor amiga –Serena suspiró otra vez–. Me siento avergonzada de decir que ni siquiera me sentí tentada.

–Y te sientes tentada conmigo, ¿no?

–Espero que una vez que supere este problema, descubras que soy irresistible y que no puedes vivir sin mí._ Chiba se apartó repentinamente de Serena y se alejó.

–Serena, cuando perdí a mi hija, el mundo perdió su color. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quiero hijos, y no quiero una mujer. No para amarla. Nunca he conocido a una mujer de la que no me haya podido luego alejar. De modo que será mejor que nos detengamos aquí y pensemos en esto con seriedad antes de dar el paso irrevocable–Darien la miró a los ojos–. No me gustaría lastimarte.

–Gracias por tener tanta consideración conmigo –dijo Serena con evidente sarcasmo. La muchacha lo estaba obligando de manera deliberada, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse. Todo aquel inmenso control de Darien Chiba, esa confianza arrogante, de pronto irritó a la joven. Serena se estaba ofreciendo a Darien..., ¿y él quería esperar?

–No lo hagas, Serena –le advirtió Darien.

–¿No hacer qué? –preguntó la joven con inocencia–. ¿No atreverme a enfrentarme a tus principios? Perdóneme, estoy segura de que no está acostumbrado a que las personas hagan algo así, señor Chiba. Usted da las órdenes, ¿no es verdad?_ Darien se abalanzó sobre Serena como un gato salvaje y la estrechó en sus brazos. –Me deseas con la condición de que puedas marcharte cuando todo haya terminado –dijo Serena tratando de evadirse del abrazo.

–Serena –dijo Darien, pero ella no le dejó terminar.

–¿A qué clase de juego crees que estás jugando? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Un compromiso sentimental? Lo siento, no busco un compromiso posible. La palabra boda ya no forma parte de ml vocabulario._ Darien suspiró.

–Serena, me agrada estar contigo, aunque sea sólo por unos días. Me gustaría tener una aventura amorosa contigo. Pero eso es todo lo que te ofrezco, tómalo o déjalo.

–Supongo que todo aquello de conocernos el uno al otro era parte del acercamiento, ¿no?

–No quería sentirme presionado. Pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo. He decidido fusionar la cadena de restaurantes Jones con mis hoteles, y el nuevo hotel pronto comenzará a construirse. No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Necesito volver a Chicago.

–No permitas que yo te detenga, Darien –Serena no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

–Cállate antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir –gritó Chiba.

–¿Y qué pasaría si lo hiciera? –inquirió la muchacha.

–Tú lo sabes –dijo Darien preso de la ira–. ¡Maldición, lo sabes... !_ Sin previo aviso, Darien se posesionó de la boca femenina y la sangre de la pareja volvió a bullir. Las manos de Chiba estrecharon cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Los dedos de la joven se enredaron en el pelo oscuro. Los labios de Serena se abrieron, tentando, insinuándose y luego penetrando en la boda de Chiba. De repente, Darien se retiró respirando agitadamente, mientras que sus ojos mostraban la tensión y la ansiedad de ese momento vivido.

–¿Me deseas? No soy un niño, y no practico juegos de niños. Para mí esto ya no puede terminar en un juego. Un minuto más y dormirás conmigo, porque somos humanos y nos deseamos mutuamente. Ahora bien, ¿me detengo ahora que todavía puedo, o empiezo a desnudarte?_ Serena volvió a la realidad. Se apartó de Darien con el rostro entre las manos. Chiba respiró con profundidad. Serena ni podía enfrentarse a esos ojos acusadores. Estaba tan nerviosa como una niña, y su corazón latía con dolor y desesperación. –Puedes hacer que te desee, eso es evidente. Pero también lo pueden hacer una docena de mujeres. No soy impotente – dijo Chiba. Serena se cruzó de brazos y miró el suelo.

–Lo siento. Me he comportado como una tonta.

–Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso –Darien encendió un cigarrillo.

–Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –dijo Serena, avergonzándose por su propia conducta. La muchacha se volvió, pero Chiba no intentó detenerla, ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra. Darien no había dado un solo paso cuando la joven cerró la puerta.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Aquella noche Serena durmió muy poco y se despertó por la mañana con dolor de cabeza y dolor en su corazón. La muchacha no sabía cómo se iba a enfrentar a Darien después de haber dado aquel terrible espectáculo la noche anterior. Todavía no podía comprender como habían llegado a la situación a la que habían llegado. Debía admitirlo. Había sido el rechazo de Darien a comprometerse sentimentalmente, eso era lo que había causado la inesperada reacción. Serena deseaba más de lo que Darien estaba preparado para dar y quiso evidenciar que Chiba no era inmune a ella. No, Darien no era inmune a ella, eso era seguro. Pero lo que la joven quería era que él sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía, la necesidad de estar con alguien, reconfortar, dar...

La muchacha se puso las sandalias y apenas se detuvo para cepillarse el pelo antes de dirigirse a la sala. No se había molestado en maquillarse. Darien no lo notaría. Seguro que se iría esa misma mañana, y en cierto modo esperaba que lo hiciera. Eran las nueve, y la joven pensó que Chiba estaría aún en la reunión de personal, pero al llegar a la sala, Darien la llamó desde el balcón. El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró al oír esa voz profunda, pero Serena cruzó con calma la puerta corredera sin mostrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo. El hombre estaba sentado en la mesa de la terraza delante de un opíparo desayuno.

–He oído que ya estabas levantada y he pedido tu desayuno –dijo Darien con indiferencia, como si nada hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior–. Allí está la cafetera. Puedes servirte._ Serena se sentó y automáticamente se sirvió una taza de café. Luego cogió una tostada, pero nada más, hecho que Darien notó de inmediato. –No comer no te ayudará. No vamos a hablar sobre lo de anoche, ni ahora ni nunca. Nada ha pasado. Desayuna y bajaremos al acuario para ver a los delfines.

–Pensé que venías aquí por negocios.

–Es verdad –Darien apartó la mirada de su plato–. Pero en este momento haría lo que pudiese para ver la luz de nuevo en tus ojos.

–No he dormido muy bien._ Darien estrechó la mano de la joven.

–¿Quieres que sea sinceramente descortés? –dijo Darien con delicadeza–. Serena, lo que tú sientes es un ligero enamoramiento._ La joven se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies, pero se enfrentó a la mirada de Darien con coraje.

–No me he dado cuenta de que se notaba –contestó dubitativa.

–No soy ciego. No eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ocultar tus emociones. Serena, te abalanzas hacia mí, ¿nunca lo has notado? –el rostro de Darien se ensombreció–. Trato de ser lo más benévolo que puedo, pero sé que te hago daño, y no puedo evitarlo. Quiero que comprendas que es sólo la novedad del descubrimiento, soy sólo eso, una nueva experiencia. Una vez que superes ese límite podremos ser amigos. Pero hasta que eso suceda, deberás evitar que pueda volver a ocurrir lo de anoche. A pesar de todo, realmente te deseo._ A Serena no le importaban los delfines, o los paseos, o el desayuno. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien.

–Si no te importa, creo que me iré a casa._ Darien dejó su tenedor sobre el plato y miró a la joven detenidamente.

–Yo también te deseaba. Y aún te deseo. Dios mío, mi cuerpo me duele de la cabeza a los pies cada vez que estás cerca de mí, pero, Serena... ¡maldición! –Darien echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie para mirar a la playa atestada de gente–. Serena, no estás preparada para esa clase de relación con un hombre. Todavía no, no conmigo. Los hombres construyen un hogar para mujeres como tú, y trabajan duro para ganarse la vida decentemente, y desean tener hijos que jueguen en su jardín. Yo ya he vivido esa experiencia. Pero tú no. Tu modo de vivir, tu mundo está muy lejos del mío. Quiero que mis mujeres tengan experiencias y sean insensibles, porque todo lo que deseo ofrecer es una relación superficial –Darien se miró las manos y suspiró–. A decir verdad, el sólo pensar en tener un hijo con una mujer me aterra.

Darien había elegido la solución más simple. No volvería a amar. De esa manera no se sentiría herido. Serena sintió el mismo dolor, aunque por una razón diferente. Darien sabía que estaba interesada en él. Quizá la amistad entre ellos fuera mejor que no tener nada. Serena estaría con él, lo llegaría a conocer. Con el tiempo la joven llegaría a dominar su pena. Y mientras tanto, trataría de hacer soportable la pena de su amado, podría borrar algunos de esos rasgos duros, dolorosos de aquel rostro. Ella podría... cuidar de él. La joven se puso de pie y se acercó a Chiba. Serena dio unas palmaditas a Darien en actitud traviesa.

–Creía que íbamos a ver los delfines. Si piensas quedarte ahí parado y mirar a todas las mujeres de la playa, me iré sola._ Darien miró a la muchacha. Su rostro comenzó a relajarse y una sonrisa surgió de sus labios. Serena sonrió. Era agradable ver que esos ojos oscuros se encendían otra vez. Aun cuando la causa fuese la diversión y no el amor.

* * *

En el acuario había todas las especies marinas imaginables. Serena no había estado nunca en un sitio como ese y estaba fascinada. La joven iba de tanque en tanque, observando, detrás del grueso vidrio las enormes tortugas de mar, los tiburones, y una variedad de criaturas fascinantes, de gran colorido, que incluían delfines y una ballena recién nacida.

–¿No son hermosos? –dijo la joven, mirando los esbeltos y elegantes delfines que se deslizaban por el agua–. Pero es terrible mantenerlos confinados de esta manera, no permitirles la libertad del océano.

–¿Alguna vez alguien o algo puede ser totalmente libre, Serena? –preguntó a la muchacha con ojos que mostraban amargura.

–No completamente. Pero odio las jaulas. Los zoológicos son lo que más odio en el mundo.

–La mayoría de los animales que viven en ellos han crecido allí –le recordó Darien–. Es el único ambiente que conocen. Si los devolvieras al medio salvaje se morirían de hambre. La vida silvestre está decayendo, querida, ¿no lo has notado? Estamos logrando la extinción a corto plazo.

–Tal vez tengas razón. No lo sé. Sólo sé cómo me sentiría si alguien me encerrara y no me permitiera ir a donde yo quisiera. Aunque fuese en nombre de la protección.

–La boda es una especie de prisión.

–Con la persona equivocada, sí, debe de serlo –dijo la muchacha, recordando a Andrew y la perspectiva desagradable de la unión matrimonial que el destino le había evitado–. Pero hay matrimonios felices.

–Cuando juntas a un hombre rico y una mujer pobre, tal vez, mientras ella..._ Serena se volvió para dirigirse hacia la escalera de los delfines. –No he querido decir eso –dijo Darien cogiendo a Serena del brazo cuando se acercó él también a la escalera.

–Tú me advertiste que no querías comprometerte.

–¿Entonces por qué te has alejado de mí?

–Mira –comentó la muchacha dirigiéndose a la multitud que se congregaba alrededor del tanque. Dos delfines dieron un salto en el aire al unísono para coger un pez de las manos del entrenador. Los ojos de Serena observaron a las criaturas mientras se sumergían otra vez y nadaban febrilmente juntas, para luego saltar otra vez. Los rostros de esos delfines parecían lucir una eterna sonrisa. –Lamento no vivir cerca del océano –dijo la muchacha en medio del aplauso de los otros turistas–. Me encantaría saber más acerca de los delfines y las ballenas; nunca me he perdido un solo documental de Jacques Cousteau.

–Criaturas inteligentes –añadió Darien–. ¿Alguna vez has oído una grabación de canciones de las ballenas?_ Serena asintió con una sonrisa.

–Cautivante. Hermoso. Como una sinfonía sin música. ¿Sabes que los delfines pueden ser más inteligentes que nosotros?

–Me lo creo –Darien rió– No han construido máquinas que contaminen el aire para dar fin a su existencia.

–No –dijo Serena con tristeza– nosotros lo hemos hecho por ellos. Llegará el día en que todos los animales competirán con el hombre por el espacio. Vi un especial la otra noche sobre el Kalahari, y fue realmente sobrecogedor. Hay tan poca vegetación que los hombres y los animales luchan por el terreno donde vivir –la joven miró a Darien–. ¿Podemos terminar en un mundo donde sólo lo salvaje pueda guardarse en jaulas y rollos de películas?

–Los dinosaurios se han extinguido –dijo Darien evasivo–. No lo sé querida. Esa es una pregunta para un científico, no para un hombre de negocios.

–¿No he leído en alguna parte que tú estabas relacionado con esa controversia por el desierto?

–Me gustan los árboles –Chiba rio entre dientes.

–Y contribuiste a una fundación que está invirtiendo mucho dinero para encontrar la manera de proteger a los delfines, un proyecto de investigación en cierta isla del Caribe con ensenadas rodeadas de defensas... y había también una reserva de vida silvestre...

–Te he dicho que tengo gatos –murmuró Darien, algo avergonzado–. De modo que a mí también me gustan los animales. ¿Y qué?_ Serena sólo sonrió.

* * *

Esa noche la pareja cenó en un restaurante chino, donde la muchacha comió carne de cerdo dulce y ácida hasta no poder más. Durante la cena la muchacha advirtió que Darien seguía con atención los movimientos de una camarera particularmente encantadora. De pronto sintió un ataque de celos, pero mantuvo la mirada baja para que Darien no se diera cuenta.

Darien no se había comprometido, era libre. A partir de ese pensamiento Serena comenzó a imaginar a su amado con otras mujeres, algo que la hería, la lastimaba. Aunque por otro lado, Darien no iba a vivir como un monje porque él y la joven fuesen amigos. Darien no debía de sentir la necesidad de esa clase de limitaciones. Y Serena no debería esperar algo así de él. Después de todo, ella también era una mujer libre, ¿no? ¿O no lo era? El sólo pensar en ser abrazada por otro hombre, le resultaba repulsivo.

–¿Ha terminado nuestra visita? –preguntó Darien de pronto.

–Sí. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

–Regresemos al hotel –dijo Darien mientras sus ojos seguían a la camarera oriental–. Espérame aquí. Pagaré la cuenta – Darien se puso de pie y se dirigió al mostrador mientras Serena, disimuladamente, no lo perdía de vista. Los ojos almendrados de la mujer brillaron cuando Chiba se acercó a ella.

–¿Tienes algo planeado para esta tarde? –preguntó la joven, resuelta a ocultar los celos que la devoraban. Sabía que Darien tenía una cita.

–¿No, por qué? –preguntó Chiba con curiosidad.

–Tenía pensado pasar la tarde en la playa –comentó con una sonrisa forzada. La pareja regresó al hotel caminando. Las Calles estaban invadidas de coches y turistas. Todo estaba al alcance en la Calle Bay.

–No pareces muy entusiasmada por ir a la playa –dijo Darien, observando cierta ira reflejada en la mirada y en el rostro de la muchacha. Serena miró a Chiba con inocencia.

–¿Porqué lo dices?

– No lo sé –los ojos oscuros examinaron el delicado rostro–. Tienes una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ti. ¿Te sientes bien?.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió la joven riendo–. Lo estoy pasando de maravilla. Me gustaría tomar un poco el sol. Por supuesto, si tú tenías algo en mente...

—La verdad es que sí –dijo con una ligera sonrisa–. Una reunión con dos petroleros. Están en el piso de abajo del hotel, y tenemos algunos problemas en uno de los pozos, que quiero tratar. Pensaba esperar hasta mañana, pero una reunión pronta puede resultar mejor –Darien miró a Serena con curiosidad–. Y además creo que esta noche no nos podremos ver, querida – agregó–. Tengo que recibir a uno de los representantes de la cadena de alimentos. Puede que esté fuera toda la noche. _Al oír esas palabras, la joven se sintió más herida de lo que nunca había estado. ¿Un representante de la cadena alimenticia? «Sólo si una camarera oriental pudiese llamarse de esa manera», pensó la joven con amargura. Pero Serena sólo se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisa.

–No me importaría irme temprano a mi habitación –dijo la muchacha, mintiendo–. He traído cosas para trabajar. Tendré tiempo suficiente. Espero que lo pases muy bien sirviendo de anfitrión a tu restaurante. Estará muy contenta de tu amabilidad.

Antes de que Darien pudiese responder, Serena se alejó corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Por primera vez, la joven cerró con llave la puerta que separaba su habitación de la sala de estar. Luego se echó en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas sofocaran sus mejillas ardientes. Serena oyó que Darien entraba minutos más tarde. Se sentó en la cama y escuchó otros sonidos. Una puerta que se abría y se cerraba. Una llamada de teléfono. Una voz profunda, contenida. Pasos que se acercaban a su puerta. Luego otro sonido contenido y áspero, seguido de pasos que se alejaban, una puerta que se abría con violencia y se cerraba. Luego el silencio. Un silencio largo, sofocante.

Entonces Serena comenzó a respirar de nuevo. No pensaba preocuparse más por Darien; se pondría el traje de baño y bajaría a la playa a disfrutar del sol y del mar. Y luego pensaría en marcharse a casa. Podría dejarle una nota a Darien. No porque a él le importase, estaba segura de ello. Al señor Chiba no le molestaría perder a una amiga. Y sin duda, la mujer oriental podría consolarlo...

Serena se puso de pie, se puso un traje de baño y un parco. Tal vez con el sol se le olvidaran sus malos pensamientos. No había mucha gente en la playa, probablemente porque la mayoría de los turistas estaban comiendo, Serena eligió un lugar cerca del agua. Se echó boca abajo sobre la toalla. Luego cerró los ojos, dejó su mente en blanco y trató de que la Calidez del sol y el agradable murmullo del oleaje la mecieran en un dulce y ligero sueño.

Se despertó con las risas de algunos niños que había cerca de ella. Cuando recobró la consciencia advirtió una extraña sensación en toda la espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y la sensación comenzó a empeorar. La espalda de Serena estaba rígida, la piel parecía que se había estirado y que estaba a punto de explotar. La muchacha sintió como una ampolla gigante le cubría la espalda, y supo que había cometido un gran error al quedarse dormida al sol. Con un ligero gemido, cogió su toalla, se colocó las sandalias y se fue a sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, se quitó el bañador y se detuvo frente a un amplio espejo en el baño, quedando atónita al ver lo que había logrado con su actitud impulsiva.

–Te lo debo a ti –murmuró la joven a su imagen.

Serena cogió el bronceador y se echó una pequeña porción que esparció con cuidado por aquellas partes de la espalda a las que podía llegar. La muchacha gemía con sólo rozar la piel. ¿Qué podía hacer? Con un sollozo contenido, Serena volvió a su dormitorio, con una toalla que le cubría el pecho, y se echó boca abajo sobre la cama. Unos minutos más tarde alguien golpeó ligeramente la puerta.

–¿Señorita Tsukino? –se oyó la voz de Genner. Serena se tranquilizó. Temía que fuese Darien, pero la joven debería haber supuesto que Darien nunca llamaría de esa manera a la puerta. Chiba sin duda la echaría abajo.

–¿Sí, Genner? –respondió la muchacha con voz débil.

–¿Desea que le traiga algo?

–No, gracias, Genner –contestó Serena–. Necesito descansar un poco. He estado en la playa y estoy... cansada.

–Si le puedo ser útil en algo, por favor llámeme –dijo el hombre que luego se alejó. Nada que no fuese una nueva piel para su espalda le podría de inmediata ayuda, pero la joven no podía decirle eso a Genner. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Serena se puso de pie y buscó un par de aspirinas en su maleta. Se tomó las tabletas con un vaso de agua y se recostó en el lecho. Minutos más tarde se quedó dormida. Una voz profunda despertó a Serena de su sueño inquieto. Con sonidos entrecortados, Serena se incorporó del lecho antes de darse cuenta que nada le cubría el pecho de los ojos oscuros y enojados de Darien Chiba. La muchacha volvió a recostarse.

–¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó la joven aún dormida.

–Es una larga historia. ¿Qué diablos te ha ocurrido? ¿Te das cuenta de que tienes una quemadura de segundo grado en tu espalda? Debería darte unos azotes.

–En cualquier sitio, menos en la espalda, por favor – comentó la muchacha con un débil rasgo de humor–. No tenía intención de dormirme al sol..._ Darien destapó una crema mientras la joven hablaba. Chiba notó que Serena no apartaba la vista del frasco.

–Es una crema analgésica, que te aliviará el dolor. Si mañana no has mejorado, iremos a un médico. Ahora muerde con fuerza. Esto va a dolerte muchísimo._ Serena gimió al notar el roce de esa mano inmensa que esparcía la crema refrescante sobre la quemadura. –¡Qué locura! –dijo Darien gruñendo–. ¿Por qué diablos no te has quedado aquí y te has desquitado arrojando objetos por la ventana? Hay otras maneras de vengarse de un hombre.

–No me estaba vengando de ti. No soy tan despreciable como para lastimarme con el solo propósito de vengarme de ti –dijo Serena con dureza en la voz–. Pero me he quedado dormida, eso es todo.

–Bueno, ahora no podrás dormir –dijo Darien con malicia.

–¿Por qué no me pones un poco de vinagre sobre la espalda...?

–Ya es suficiente –el tono de la voz de Darien transmitía autoridad–. Genner, tráigame una toalla mojada y fría.

–Sí, señor –respondió Genner con voz que denotaba preocupación.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ahorcarme? –preguntó la joven en medio del llanto.

–Refrescarte el rostro –dijo Darien con voz más suave. Los inmensos dedos acariciaron y apartaron el pelo desordenado de la muchacha, de sus sienes–. ¿Quieres una aspirina?

La ternura pareció desarmar a Serena. No podía contener las lágrimas. La muchacha dijo a Darien, en medio del llanto, a qué, hora había ingerido las dos últimas pastillas, y él estimó cuándo podría tomar otras dos. Genner regresó con la toalla y volvió a salir, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Darien enjugó el rostro ardiente y húmedo de la muchacha.

–Lo siento –murmuró la joven con ojos entrecerrados–. He sido una tonta. Quiero irme a casa, Darien.

–¿En estas condiciones? –preguntó Chiba–. Escandalizarías a la tripulación y a los pasajeros.

–No hay mucho que pueda escandalizarlos –contestó tratando de sonreír. Los dedos de Darien volvieron a acariciar el pelo de la muchacha.

–Con esto es más que suficiente. Tienes un cuerpo encantador._ Serena se sonrojó al recordar el momento en que, ante la presencia de Chiba, se había incorporado sin pensar para dar a su acompañante la posibilidad de ver su desnudez con cierto descaro. Los dedos de Darien acariciaron la curva del hombro femenino, ese contacto hizo temblar a la muchacha. –Dios mío, eres perfecta.

–No... –dijo Serena casi sin respiración.

–¿Demasiado íntimo? ¿Quieres que te diga que he cerrado los ojos? No, no lo he hecho, no he podido. Quería mirarte._ Los ojos de Serena se clavaron en los de Darien, y la joven sintió que todas las fibras de su alma se estremecían al mirarlo. –Tiene suerte de estar semiquemada, señorita Tsukino. Porque, de lo contrario, nada en este mundo podría salvarla de mí._ Darien se inclinó y besó ligeramente los ojos y la nariz respingona y pequeña. Había una ternura en esas caricias que Serena jamás hubiese esperado de un hombre como él. Los dedos masculinos recorrieron la boca suave de la muchacha y Darien dio un profundo suspiro. –Dios mío, me estás enredando como un alga marina, ¿lo has notado? –murmuró Darien.

–No es mi intención –respondió la joven, forzando una sonrisa–. No seré un obstáculo en tu vida. Lamento lo que ha sucedido esta tarde. Lo prometo, nunca volverá a ocurrir. ¿De acuerdo?

–Ni siquiera comprendía lo que querías decir hasta que volví a mi habitación –dijo Darien, ignorando las palabras de Serena–. Con respecto a la reunión, Serenity, esa camarera solía trabajar para mí en este hotel. Dejó de hacerlo para casarse con el hombre que abrió el restaurante. Hoy está trabajando para él porque una de las muchachas que allí trabaja está enferma._ El rostro de Chiba se ensombreció. –Y a pesar de la opinión que pareces tener de mí, no acostumbro a seducir a mi personal. Cuando realmente deseo a una mujer, busco a una que esté a mi altura. No tengo que recurrir a una mujer de la Calle._ Serena se sentía avergonzada, de sus sospechas y sus celos infundados.

–Lo lamento –dijo la joven con franqueza–. No era algo que me concerniera, y no tengo derecho..._ Darien detuvo las últimas palabras rozando los labios de la muchacha.

–Me deseas –dijo Darien hablando claro–. Eso te da el derecho.

–Darien...

–Y yo te deseo también._ Los labios de Serena temblaron. La joven no podía pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para responder. Darien suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie, para encender un cigarrillo. Deliberadamente se alejó de la cama y se quedó con la mirada clavada en la alfombra.

–No sé qué decir.

–No hay nada que decir. He tratado por todos los medios de evitarlo, pero es como una inmensa ola –Chiba hizo un gesto de desdén y luego miró a Serena–. No quiero casarme –dijo entre dientes.

–No te estoy pidiendo nada –le dijo la joven.

–Si permanecemos tanto tiempo juntos, te voy a pedir algo. Te pediré ese cuerpo perfecto que nunca le has dado a ningún hombre. Y no levantarás un solo dedo para detenerme. ¿No es verdad, Serena?

–No –admitió la muchacha con dolor–. Te aceptaría. Lo sabes desde el primer momento. Pero después... –Serena bajó la mirada–. Veintinco años de represión no se olvidan fácilmente.

–Me doy cuenta de ello.

–¿Qué quieres entonces? –dijo la muchacha gimiendo a causa del dolor producido por la quemadura.

–Esa es una pregunta un poco tonta._ Serena rio a pesar del dolor. Sus ojos recorrieron cada línea de ese cuerpo, ese rostro, adorando los suaves contornos, casi con veneración. Darien se puso serio.

–No te preocupes. Sólo es un enamoramiento juvenil. O deseo. O las dos cosas. No sabría cómo atraparte.

–Me siento atrapado –Darien terminó su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero–. Sería una buena idea que no nos viésemos por un tiempo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres acortar tus vacaciones?

–Sí –respondió la joven con tristeza.

–Tu cumpleaños se acerca. Te iré a buscar a Ashton. Quiero llevarte a Nueva Orleans para que disfrutes de la comida criolla. Si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste que era tu favorita._ Serena estaba realmente sorprendida, Darien podía recordar algo tan trivial como eso. Pero la joven empezaba a saber que Chiba recordaba muchas cosas que para la mayoría de la gente eran triviales y se olvidaban con facilidad.

–Me encantaría.

–¿Estarás bien? Genner te traerá algo de comer.

–Está bien. Sí, podré sobrevivir. He tenido quemaduras como ésta en varias ocasiones. De hecho, la última vez que tomé el sol.

–¿Estás enamorada de mí? –preguntó Darien a la joven de pronto. Serena se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada.

–Es sólo un enamoramiento juvenil. ¿Recuerdas? O quizás sea que quiero un abrigo de armiño o un deportivo.

–No, querida, tú no. Pero si así fuera, podrías tenerlos. Podrías tener casi todo lo que desearas. Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es pedírmelo.

–Tengo todo lo que necesito –dijo la muchacha, mintiendo. Sin él, sería pobre toda la vida.

–Yo no –dijo Darien, acariciando el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada, una mirada penetrante, sedienta y atrevida. Respiró con profundidad y su mandíbula se puso tensa. Luego se alejó un poco más–. Esa reunión de negocios que te he mencionado era cierta –dijo brevemente, dirigiéndose a la puerta–. No hay otras mujeres. Ahora no._ Su tono de voz parecía decir que las habría, y Serena fingió una ligera sonrisa.

–No trabajes mucho.

–Querida, podemos llamar a un médico.

–De veras, estaré bien –respondió Serena conmovida por la preocupación de Chiba. Darien asintió, a pesar de que en absoluto parecía convencido y salió.

Serena estaba semidormida cuando oyó que se abría la puerta de su dormitorio. El dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para permitirle moverse. La crema que Darien le había esparcido sobre la quemadura había quitado la mayor parte del dolor, pero el roce con la sábana aún le producía molestia. Más que ver, Serena sintió la presencia de alguien cerca del lecho y entonces abrió los ojos algo somnolienta.

–Hola –murmuró entre sueños, con una sonrisa al ver a Darien de pie, con una bata negra.

–Hola –respondió Chiba. Los ojos de Darien atraparon los pechos altos y pequeños de la muchacha, la curva desnuda de la cintura, antes de que la joven se diera cuenta de que nada le cubría el cuerpo. Serena intentó taparse, pero Darien se sentó junto a ella, deteniendo aquel movimiento instintivo. –No. Tienes unos hermosos senos –dijo Darien con suavidad, examinándolos.

Serena comenzó a respirar con dificultad. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, y el rumor del mar era como una canción de cuna. Los ojos de Serena se concentraron en el pecho amplio de Darien. Casi todo su inmenso torso, cubierto de vello estaba a la vista. Los amplios muslos apenas estaban cubiertos. Serena jamás había deseado algo tanto como tocar a Darien. Ardía de deseo. Darien cogió las manos de la muchacha y las acercó al nudo del cinturón.

–Puedes decepcionarte, Pequeña Señorita Curiosidad –dijo Chiba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros–. Me estoy acercando a los cuarenta._ Mientras Darien hablaba, guiaba las manos femeninas a que desataran la bata. Con un solo movimiento dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo, y observó el rostro atónito y absorto de la joven con paciente diversión.

Los ojos de Serena apreciaron la total y atractiva masculinidad de Darien. La muchacha no podía evitar mirarlo con tanta atención. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. No había un sólo gramo de más en ninguna parte. Tenía el físico ideal de un atleta profesional, todo músculos y bronceado. Los ojos de Serena recorrieron todo el cuerpo fornido y luego se encontraron con la mirada tranquila de Darien.

–Jamás pensé que un hombre pudiera ser hermoso –susurró la muchacha.

–Me han llamado de muchas maneras, pero nunca así._ Serena se sentó, y sus dedos vacilantes y nerviosos acariciaron los hombros amplios y el pecho masculino.

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó la joven sin aliento. Darien dijo que no con la cabeza.

–¿Llegaste hasta este extremo con él?

–¿Con Andrew? –la muchacha lo negó con una triste sonrisa–. Lita llegó antes de que él comenzara a sentir esa necesidad conmigo. Y sinceramente yo jamás lo desee. Nunca sentí curiosidad por él, como ahora. Nunca me sentía desesperada por tocarlo... –la joven se detuvo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesando.

–Dejaré que me toques de cualquier manera que desees –le dijo Darien a Serena en un murmullo–. Pero no soy un superhombre, y te deseo más que a nada en el mundo. Si las cosas empiezan a descontrolarse..._ Serena se inclinó para rozar su boca con la de Darien mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían todo ese físico imponente, lo que le produjo una especie de estremecimiento. Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en los de Darien, adivinando la sed que le invadía.

–Quiero. Quiero complacerte, quiero que me estreches en tus brazos y sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

–Dulce tontita, ni siquiera sabes tomar precauciones, ¿no es verdad? –dijo Darien algo enojado, recostándose sobre el lecho y acercando a la joven hacia él–. Espero que pueda controlarme lo suficiente... Ven aquí Serena. Muéstrame cuánto me deseas._ La muchacha dejó que su cuerpo se disolviera en el de Darien, sus bocas se fundieron y sólo se escucharon los gemidos de deseo de la pareja. –No permitas que te lastime –murmuró Darien mientras que acariciaba los senos femeninos.

–¡Darien...! –exclamó la joven jadeante.

–Y esto es sólo el principio –Darien rió–. Bésame, Serena._ Con un leve gemido Serena besó a Darien, un ligero temblor la invadió al notar los dedos cálidos y firmes que le acariciaban las caderas, las piernas, el interior de los muslos, y a la vez profundizaba el beso con sensualidad.

Luego Darien recostó a Serena para que su boca pudiera aspirar el dulce perfume del cuello femenino, pudiera tomar total posesión de esos senos tensos en el denso silencio de la habitación... un silencio que se interrumpía esporádicamente por el sonido del roce de piel contra piel, por los diminutos gemidos que Darien arrancaba de la mujer. El tiempo parecía sumergirse en el olvido, cuando Darien incitó a la joven hasta un punto imposible de soportar, exigiendo en un susurro, instando, guiándola hasta que la muchacha pudo sentir que el cuerpo le temblaba por completo al igual que el de Darien.

–Ahora –murmuró Darien ásperamente, llevando a Serena sobre su cuerpo firme y poderoso con manos que eran al mismo tiempo amables y urgentes–. Esto es... hacer el amor –dijo Darien posesionándose de la boca de la joven. Serena sintió entonces un dulce eco en su mente mientras el mundo se cubría de estrellas doradas desapareciendo en bellos remolinos en la palpitante oscuridad...

El amanecer se filtraba por las persianas cuando Serena abrió los ojos y tomó conciencia de donde estaba. Los ojos de Serena recorrieron el amplio rostro masculino que estaba tan cerca del de ella, deteniéndose en la nariz imponente, la boca cincelada, la leve sombra de vello en su mandíbula. Era hermoso mirarlo, estar con él así. La mejilla pequeña rozó el hombro amplio, mientras Serena bebía el aroma de ese cuerpo.

«Te quiero», pensó la muchacha. «Te quiero más que a mí vida, y si esto es todo lo que puedo tener de ti, será suficiente. Guardaré el recuerdo de esta noche en mi memoria como una luz encendida y en mis noches solitarias, lo descubriré y volveré a vivirlo. Viviré amándote hasta el día de mi muerte...» De pronto los ojos de Darien se abrieron y miraron a Serena.

–Buenos días –dijo la muchacha. Darien acarició la boca de Serena ligeramente.

–Ven aquí, y hazlo como se debe –murmuró Darien sonriendo. Serena cambió de posición, dejando que su cuerpo encajara en los ahora familiares contornos masculinos, y sonrió ante la boca sedienta de Darien. –Mucho mejor –Darien acarició la nariz y sonrió–. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

–Ya no siento dolor –admitió la muchacha.

–¿Y qué hay del resto de tu cuerpo?_ Los dedos de la muchacha se perdieron entre el espeso y oscuro cabello.

–El resto de mi persona nunca ha estado mejor –murmuró, acercándose para besar a Darien–. Nunca había pensado que pudiera ser así.

–¿Cómo pensabas que era?

–Pensé que dolería –respondió con sinceridad.

–Depende del hombre, amor mío –le murmuró al oído ––y si para él la mujer es lo suficientemente importante como para no lastimarla. Serena no puedes imaginarte lo que sentí al oír esos pequeños y dulces gritos salvajes y al saber, mientras te hacía mía, que era el primer hombre, el único... Nunca he pasado una noche como ésta.

–Yo... yo sé que has estado con muchas mujeres.

–Nunca he estado con una virgen, Serena. Así que para mí también anoche fue mi primera noche.

–¿De verdad te he complacido?

–Sí –respondió Darien. Sus dedos recorrieron la línea suave de los labios rosados–. ¿No te has dado cuenta, niña reprimida? –preguntó Darien riendo. Serena entonces recordó un gemido áspero, acompañado del sonido de su nombre que se repitió como una letanía mientras Darien temblaba sin control bajo su propio cuerpo tenso. Los ojos de la joven se cerraron y su cuerpo se acunó contra él.

–Sí. Sí, me he dado cuenta. Quería darte aún más..._ Darien se acercó a la muchacha y se unieron en un beso prolongado, profundo, que despertó en ella nuevas sensaciones, una nueva sed. Serena miró a Chiba, de forma implorante. –¿Me odiarías si me quedara embarazada? –preguntó la joven. El rostro de Darien se ensombreció. Se apartó de la joven y dejó el lecho.

–Será mejor que te vistas. Saldremos aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana._ Serena se sentó en la cama, boquiabierta.

–Pero tú dijiste que estaríamos aquí por lo menos..._ Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y miró a Serena con ojos ardientes y posesivos ante la inconsciente desnudez de la joven.

–Me resulta difícil controlarme. Si nos quedamos aquí un día más... –Darien se alejó maldiciendo–. No discutas conmigo.

Serena observó a Darien cuando se dirigía al baño. Los ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas. Entonces sólo había sido un paso hacia el fin. Darien la había deseado y la había llevado allí para hacerlo más fácil. La muchacha cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios cuando la invadió la humillación. Serena abandonó el lecho y sacó su ropa del armario. Cuando Darien saliera, se daría un baño. Simularía que nada había ocurrido, no pediría nada que Darien no pudiese darle. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas. ¡Qué tonta había sido!.


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola a todas! Lo siento chicas, pero hoy solo tengo tiempo para dejaros dos capítulos. Mañana acabaré la historia, y prepararos para ver a Darien en pleno ataque de celos. Besos y abrazos, mil gracias a todas por seguirme.**

Capítulo 7

Serena se dio una ducha y se puso un vestido que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de la espalda. En presencia de Darien, la joven debía fingir que nada había sucedido, que todo era igual que el día anterior. Pero no se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de su voz, y lo artificial de la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios.

–Serena –empezó a decir Darien al subir al pequeño jet de la compañía–. Quiero explicarte algo.

–No es necesario –le respondió la joven con todo el coraje que pudo reunir–. Estas cosas suelen suceder. Tenía que haber una primera vez para mí, me agrada que haya sido contigo.

–Parece que no le concedes mucha importancia –contestó Darien entre dientes. Sus dedos mostraban cierta tensión–. ¿Quieres creer que para mí no ha sido una aventura de una noche?

–Cuando nuestra relación comenzó me dijiste que no querías ningún tipo de compromiso. Y no lo he pedido, ¿verdad?_ Darien rio con amargura mientras observaba el rostro pálido de la muchacha.

–No, no lo has pedido, es verdad. Pero te he destrozado, ¿verdad? Pareces una sombra comparada con la mujer que había en ti hace unos días.

–Lo superaré –contestó con frialdad.

–¿Podrías hacerlo? Estás enamorada de mí –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–Enamoramiento juvenil, ¿recuerda señor magnate? –respondió la joven al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban–. Me curaré con el tiempo, tú lo dijiste._ Darien se acercó a Serena. La joven comenzó a sentirse atraída hacia él, al tiempo que se odiaba a sí misma por lo inevitable de su reacción.

–¿Crees... que podrás curarte? –murmuró sensualmente acercando su boca a la de la muchacha–. Ven aquí, Serena. Bésame._ Serena contuvo un sollozo y se acercó a Darien Chiba para volver a sentir su boca. Al apartarse uno del otro, Darien continuaba jadeando, mientras que sus ojos no podían abandonar el cuerpo de la muchacha. –Mis manos te rozan y todo pensamiento coherente me abandona, no deseo nada en la vida más que el roce de tu cuerpo sobre el mío en la oscuridad. Lo que sucedió anoche no estaba dentro de mis planes. Pero no fue algo fortuito –Darien hizo una pausa para recobrar la calma–. Te llevo a casa porque tengo una serie de juntas que no puedo cancelar, y me es imposible pensar cuando tú estás conmigo. No me alejo de ti. Ni siquiera creo que eso sea ya posible._ Esas palabras confundieron a la muchacha. Darien delineó con sus dedos la boca temblorosa de la joven; la mirada masculina dejaba traslucir el pesar y la inquietud que le invadían.

–Creo que me iré marchitando lentamente hasta desaparecer de tu vida –murmuró la muchacha con pesar en la voz, mientras su mirada se hundía en los oscuros ojos de Chiba–. Como una flor lejos del sol._ Darien asió a Serena de la cintura y la detuvo suavemente frente a él.

–No lo olvides, tenemos una cita. El día de tu cumpleaños.

–Estaré preparada. Pero no tienes que...

–¿No has aprendido todavía que no pierdo el tiempo haciendo cosas que no me complacen?

–¿Y yo te complazco?

–Qué pregunta más tonta. Sube al avión antes de que te deje aquí.

–Sí, su majestad –murmuró la joven, alejándose rápidamente y dejando atrás a un hombre de mirada amenazante. Después de un corto viaje, eso fue lo que le pareció a Serena, el avión aterrizó en Atlanta y Darien acompañó a la muchacha a la terminal del aeropuerto para que pudiese llamar a Artemís y fuera a recogerla.

Serena había temido la separación mucho antes de que ésta se produjera. Aun así, el dolor no podía disminuir ante lo inevitable. Darien miró a la joven y su rostro recio pareció endurecerse aún más.

–No se trata de un adiós.

–Por supuesto que no –respondió la muchacha con una débil sonrisa.

–Tu cumpleaños es el viernes próximo, ¿no es así? –inquirió Darien ante el asentimiento de la joven–. Estaré aquí a las cinco. Iremos a New Orleans para cenar. ¿De acuerdo?

–Esperaré con ansias ese momento –respondió.

–Me gustaría que no hubiera tanta gente a nuestro alrededor –comentó Darien con voz grave–. Quisiera irrumpir en tu boca y besarte como lo hice anoche. Me gustaría estrecharte para que pudieses percibir la sed que siento por ti. Y eso podría conmover a unos cuantos.

–Te echaré de menos –dijo Serena sin pensar.

–¿Y qué crees que me pasará a mí? –respondió Darien entre dientes. Sus ojos brillaban al mirar a la joven–. Si te llevara conmigo, no abandonaríamos el maldito lecho durante una semana. Hay muchas cosas en juego en este momento, demasiadas personas que dependen de mí.

–¿Tanto me deseas? –inquirió la joven.

–No lo sabes bien, hay momentos que me resulta insoportable –respondió Chiba con seriedad–. Pero no acostumbro a iniciar cosas que no puedo terminar. ¿No te he dicho lo que pienso sobre los compromisos? No he mentido.

–Lo sé. No te pediré algo que no puedas darme –Serena se acercó a Darien–. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no desees.

–¿No deseas nada? –preguntó Darien de pronto.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó sorprendida. –Un coche. Un abrigo de pieles..._ Serena sintió que la compasión la invadía con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo pareció sacudirle por un instante. Sus manos acariciaron aquella boca firme y cálida. –Prefiero tener el recuerdo de la noche que pasamos juntos a todos los abrigos de piel del mundo –respondió la muchacha con tranquilidad–. ¿Contesta eso a su pregunta, señor Chiba?

–Me alegra el haberte dado algo que quieras recordar –le susurró a Serena al oído. De pronto, sonrió.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso? –inquirió la joven.

–La expresión de tu rostro cuando te recosté sobre mí anoche –respondió Darien, apartándose un poco para observar la expresión ligeramente avergonzada de la joven. Serena rio al recordar su propia sorpresa. –Era la única manera de proteger tu hermosa espalda, pequeña diablilla. No soy un peso ligero._ Serena lo miró a los ojos con salvaje entusiasmo y sus piernas parecieron debilitarse al recordar esa noche larga y dulce.

–Fue... tan hermoso –murmuró la joven. Darien respiró con profundidad. Sus manos se hundieron en los hombros de la muchacha.

–No sólo fue sexo –le dijo a Serena vacilante–. Fue un comienzo. ¿Me amas, Serena?

–Sí._ Chiba cerró los ojos y la tensión le endureció la mandíbula por un instante antes de dejar marchar a la joven.

–Ve a llamar a tu tío –dijo Darien con tristeza, alejándose para encender un cigarrillo–. Y recuerda una cosa, Serena. Me perteneces, del mismo modo que yo te pertenezco. Esto no es un juego._ La muchacha miró el rostro de Chiba, pero no pudo encontrar un solo rastro de emoción en él. –Hasta pronto, Georgia –agregó Darien, mirando a Serena por última vez con un dejo de satisfacción, y se alejó rumbo al avión.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8

ARTEMÍS LLEGÓ pronto al aeropuerto a recoger a su sobrina; sus ojos azul intenso daban muestras de preocupación. Artemís se aproximó a su sobrina en el instante en que la vio y la estrechó afectuosamente entre sus brazos.

–Bienvenida a casa, querida –le dijo Artemís con una sonrisa–. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan pronto de vuelta?_ Serena rió con nerviosismo y trató de no llorar.

–Nada que tenga importancia, tío Artemís, sólo una confusión, eso es todo –la joven se mordió el labio y sonrió a pesar de su tristeza–. Estoy bien._ Artemís observó los ojos tristes de la muchacha y asintió.

–Hablaremos de ello cuando lleguemos a casa. Bill Hastings me ha traído en su avión para recogerte.

–Supongo que Luna no ha venido contigo –preguntó Serena.

–La señora presidenta no podía renunciar a sus obligaciones. Pero estaba tan preocupada como yo. Casi... –añadió con sequedad.

–Sólo he acortado mi viaje, eso es todo.

–Eso ya me lo has dicho –en actitud protectora, Artemís rodeó con el brazo el hombro de su sobrina y sonrió–. Bienvenida a casa, peregrina –insistió el hombre–. Te hemos echado de menos.

–Yo también os he echado de menos –respondió la joven con sinceridad, devolviéndole el abrazo a su tío.

Pero durante todo el camino de vuelta a Ashton, Serena sólo oyó sin entusiasmo el diálogo en voz alta que mantenían su tío y el piloto mientras sus pensamientos volvían a Nassau y Darien. Parecía como si no hubiera sido ella la que hubiera hecho el viaje. El tiempo, cuya marcha parecía haber cesado en New Providence, volvía de nuevo a la normalidad, y en el aeropuerto todos parecieron participar de una prisa enloquecedora. El paisaje también parecía extraño porque Serena se había acostumbrado a las palmeras y las playas. Una hora después aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Ashton y allí les esperaba el coche blanco de Artemís. La joven subió y se acomodó en el vehículo.

–Necesito obtener una entrevista con alguien importante para elevar la categoría del aeropuerto –comentó Artemís mientras ponía el coche en marcha y encendía el aire acondicionado–. Esa sería una buena oportunidad para ti, Serena –añadió su tío al abandonar el aparcamiento y dirigirse a la autopista.

–Todavía tengo el material que me prestaste para que hiciera la última entrevista –respondió la joven abstraída. Su mirada estaba ausente mientras observaba por la ventanilla el paisaje llano y a lo lejos los enormes árboles sobre el horizonte.

Ashton era anterior a la Guerra Civil, había sido fundada en 1850. Había ostentado su propia y orgullosa compañía, los Rifles de Ashton, como parte del ejército confederado. Dos tíos abuelos de Serena habían sido miembros de ella, una de las cuales había muerto en la batalla de Cementery Ridge. Una estatua del soldado confederado montaba guardia en la plaza de la ciudad, mientras infinidad de pequeñas tiendas se apiñaban en un amplio círculo que la rodeaba. Aunque Ashton no era un pueblo, tampoco era una gran ciudad. Gozaba de la tranquilidad de una pequeña ciudad y las ventajas de una gran capital.

Los ojos de la muchacha se detuvieron en la oficina del periódico, ubicada entre la farmacia Ashton y el almacén de los hermanos Clinton. Era pequeña, nada imponente, la mayor actividad se concentraba en la parte de atrás; Serena tenía su propia oficina, cerca de la de Artemís. Había otro periodista, «Colorado» Jones, un tipógrafo, y un representante de publicidad.

–¿Lo has echado de menos, verdad? –preguntó Artemís sagazmente al observar cómo los ojos de Serena examinaban el edificio en busca de su oficina.

–He echado de menos muchas cosas –comentó la joven con una sonrisa–. Especialmente la heladera.

–Sin duda a causa del hielo.

–Y el agua. Y las bebidas y la comida –Serena suspiró–. Pensé que nunca volvería a disfrutar de la frescura de aquí. Pero aún así, me ha resultado un viaje encantador, y te agradeceré mucho si no me haces más preguntas sobre el tema.

–De acuerdo, querida, si eso es lo que quieres. Ahora veamos si podemos obtener lo suficiente para hacer algunos sandwichs antes de que tu tía regrese de su reunión. Luego –agregó Artemís con una sonrisa– volveremos a nuestras tareas. ¿Te parece bien?

–Sí, por supuesto –respondió la joven con entusiasmo–. Aunque parezca ridículo, también he echado de menos el trabajo.

–Es que te gusta –Artemís se encogió de hombros –las personas deberían disfrutar de aquello con que se ganan la vida, Serena. La vida es demasiado corta para trabajar sólo por el dinero que se obtiene. El dinero no lo es todo.

–Para algunas personas lo es –comentó Serena con un dejo de tristeza.

Artemís miró a la muchacha con curiosidad, pero no pronunció palabra. Artemís Moon conocía a su sobrina muy bien, y podía leer en el rostro juvenil que algo la había dañado seriamente. Pero sabía además que a no ser que ella se lo contara, no debía preguntarle nada. Cuando la joven se sintiese mejor de ánimo, cuando estuviese dispuesta, tal vez hablaría sobre ello. Artemís había querido adoptar a Serena antes de que sus padres murieran; la querían, pero tenían una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo. Estaban demasiado atraídos el uno por el otro como para interesarse por la pequeña. Casi nunca había una palabra de cariño, una caricia o una sonrisa. Los Moon siempre se habían llevado bien con el hermano de Luna y su esposa, pero, personalmente, Artemís no los apreciaba. Lamentaba la manera en que trataban a Serena, su negligencia con la niña. A partir del momento en que la niña se había quedado a vivir con ellos, todas sus atenciones habían sido para ella.

El hogar de los Moon era de estilo neoclásico, con persianas color azul oscuro en las ventanas, y un abanico sobre la puerta de entrada que atraía la imaginación con su diseño intrincado y al mismo tiempo delicado. Numerosos árboles proporcionaban la sombra reconfortante: cornejos, pinos, y pacanas abundaban alrededor del cerco color verde oscuro que separaba la casa de las tierras adyacentes. Apolo Moon había construido la casa el mismo año en que el periódico se había inaugurado, hacía ya sesenta y cinco años. Serena amaba cada ladrillo del edificio, y también la historia que se desprendía de él. Era una reproducción de una casa más antigua que Apolo había visto en la parte este del estado. Su esposa se había enamorado del diseño arquitectónico, entonces Apolo lo había copiado para ella.

–Acabo de hacer limpiar la piscina –comentó Artemís a su sobrina al detener el coche–. Entra, querida. Yo llevaré la maleta.

–¿Otra vez has dejado la puerta abierta? –bromeó Serena mientras descendía del automóvil.

–Bueno, sólo he ido a Atlanta y he vuelto.

–Algún día –dijo Serena repitiendo el eterno argumento de Luna –algún ladrón vendrá y se llevará todo lo que tenéis.

–Todo eso no ascendería a más de diez dólares –bromeó Artemís–. Sabes que no soy tan tonto como para guardar objetos de valor en esta casa. Ya ni siquiera compro cuadros.

–¿Y qué hay de aquella mesa antigua que perteneció a la tía de tu bisabuelo en las Indias Occidentales, hecha de caoba? – inquirió la joven, en espera de una respuesta–. ¿Y el reloj del abuelo que está en el vestíbulo y que el tío Cecil trajo de Irlanda? ¿Y también...?

–Está bien, empezaré a llevar una llave de la casa colgada en el cuello –gruñó Artemís, mientras subía con determinación la escalera de entrada y le abría la puerta a su joven sobrina–. Sermones, siempre sermones..._ Serena sonreía encantada, por primera vez se sentía ella misma desde el instante en que se separó de Darien. Era maravilloso estar de vuelta en casa.

–¿No tienes ganas de darte un baño en la piscina? –le preguntó Luna más tarde a la joven, cuando descansaban en el patio después de una suculenta cena–. Hace una noche Calurosa.

–Dentro de un rato me daré un baño –murmuró Serena, riendo.

–El blanco te sienta maravillosamente, querida, deberías llevarlo con más frecuencia. A propósito, ¿te ha dado Artemís las buenas nuevas? –le preguntó Luna a la muchacha en un tono que le produjo cierta aprehensión. Serena se acomodó en la silla de hierro forjado.

–¿Qué noticia?

–Ya lo suponía –murmuró Luna–. Deja a la pobre y vieja Luna para que haga todo el trabajo sucio mientras él se esconde en el baño.

–¿Qué noticia? –insistió Serena.

–Andrew ha vuelto.

–¿En serio? –preguntó tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

–Vamos, no te hagas la tonta –refunfuñó Luna–. ¿Quién se quedó contigo toda la noche el día que Andrew se casó con Lita y te reconfortó mientras llorabas? La sufrida tía Luna que te quiere como a una hija._ Serena se vio forzada a sonreír. Luego miró a su querida tía.

–De acuerdo, sufrida tía. Ya te he oído, pero no sé que decirte. Pensé que amaba a Andrew, pero ahora estoy casi segura de que no fue así. Sólo estaba enamorada del amor. Andrew es un buen periodista, y Artemís es muy afortunado al tenerlo de nuevo en el periódico. Pero en lo que respecta a mis sentimientos –Serena suspiró– no siento nada.

–No será por la inundación –dijo Luna mientras observaba con perspicacia el rostro preocupado de la joven y la expresión triste de sus ojos–. De modo que cuéntame qué te ha pasado en Nassau._ Los dedos nerviosos de la muchacha rodearon el vaso. Jugó con él, le meció con delicadeza y oyó el tintineo suave y musical que producía.

–He conocido a alguien –respondió Serena.

–Vuelves a casa como un perrito cuyo dueño acaba de ser atropellado por un camión, con oscuras sombras bajo los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa de amargura que dice más de lo que tú piensas, y todo eso se resume para ti en tres palabras. ¿Quién, qué, cuándo, cómo y por qué?

–Se me había olvidado que también escribías artículos en un periódico –Serena rio con sus ojos brillantes color celeste.

–Podría haber ganado un Pulitzer –respondió Luna con un dejo de arrogancia–. Simplemente no quise privar a los otros periodistas de esa oportunidad.

–Lo que significa, en otras palabras, que después de cubrir tu primer fracaso decidiste que el escritorio de trabajo era un recuerdo más agradable para llevar a casa a cenar –respondió Serena–. ¿No es así?

–Ahora bien, si has terminado de lanzarme todos los dardos, ¿qué tal si me dices la verdad? Si estás dispuesta, por supuesto, que nunca se diga que he tratado de arrancarte el secreto.

–En realidad no es nada –respondió Serena con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes y distantes–. He conocido a un hombre muy agradable, hemos salido juntos y lo hemos pasado muy bien. Pero realmente no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Dudo mucho que resulte algo de ello.

–¡Nada! –Luna elevó las manos sorprendida–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no tiene nada que ver contigo? ¿Es rico? ¿Famoso?

–Oh, no –respondió Serena mintiendo. No quería que nadie supiese la identidad de Darien, y mucho menos Artemís y Luna. Los dos la querían y no dudaba de que Artemís llamaría a Darien Alexander Chiba para ponerlo en su sitio si supiese quien había dañado a su niña querida. Y Luna no tenía secretos para Artemís; ésa era una de las razones por las que su matrimonio era un éxito. –Es un hombre de la alta sociedad con un ego demasiado excesivo –contestó Serena finalmente.

–No vas a decir más nada, ¿verdad? –Luna rio al ver la expresión en el rostro de Serena–. No te preocupes. No voy a intentar sonsacarte nada. Sé que eres devota de las lágrimas –luego sonrió–. Realmente te has quedado prendada de él, ¿no es cierto, querida? A veces sucede así. En cuanto vi a Artemís pasó lo mismo.

–Nunca hubiera creído que me fuera a pasar algo así. ¡Luna me duele tanto!

Luna se puso de pie y cogió a su sobrina en sus brazos, meciéndola, reconfortándola, como lo había hecho varios años antes cuando la madre de Serena había fallecido de un tumor cerebral y, seis meses después, cuando su padre se había internado en el río con su camión. La muchacha había vivido tragedias muchas veces en su corta vida. La muerte de Lita había sido al acabose. Luna se sentía contenta de que la muchacha hubiese podido encontrar a alguien con quien compartir algunos momentos de felicidad en ese viaje.

* * *

Andrew Furuhata era alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, y Serena lo había amado con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, cuando la joven entró en la oficina y lo vio sentado detrás del escritorio de la redacción, no sintió nada más que afecto y compasión.

–Hola, Andrew –dijo Serena, estrechando la mano del joven mientras Artemís observaba la escena con cierto nerviosismo–. ¿Cómo estas?

–Tratando de sobrevivir –respondió el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa–. Vendí la casa y me he venido a vivir aquí –agregó–. Los recuerdos eran demasiados para mí. Hasta mi trabajo me hacía recordarla –el rostro del joven pareció retorcerse del dolor.

–Te alegrará estar de vuelta –la joven trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación–. Incluso Artemís podría dejarte hacer la nota en el aeropuerto, si lo sobornas con una copa de bourbon._ Andrew se puso de pie de un salto, y miró por encima del hombro de Serena al silencioso espectador de la escena.

–¿Es cierto? –preguntó el muchacho más que sorprendido.

–Depende de la marca –comentó Artemís con una sonrisa. Andrew mencionó una muy conocida, y el tío de la joven asintió. –Es tuya. De todos modos, Serena no puede diferenciar el fuselaje del altímetro.

–Sí que puedo –exclamó la muchacha indignada.

–¿Recuerdas aquel modelo de avión que te obsequié para Navidad hace dos años? –preguntó Artemís a la joven–. ¿Aquel cuyas alas pusiste al revés?

–No estaban marcadas.

–La mayoría de las personas saben cómo son.

–Coloqué la hélice en el sitio correcto –recordó a su tío–. Un acierto de dos no es un mal resultado.

–¿No ibas a entrevistar al alcalde acerca de ese nuevo sistema de agua para cuya construcción estamos buscando fondos federales?

–¡Así es! –respondió la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Claro. Me voy. Me alegro de que estés de regreso, Andrew.

–Es bueno estar aquí otra vez –dijo el joven y había sinceridad en sus palabras.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente. Serena se obligó a mantenerse ocupada, para no pensar en el pasado ni un instante. La joven y Andrew todavía se mantenían distantes el uno del otro, pero Serena comenzaba a comprender las razones de Artemís para llevar de vuelta al antiguo novio de la muchacha. Andrew era un buen escritor de editoriales, uno de los mejores. Tenía clarividencia de ideas y no temía afirmarlos a pesar de las posibles barreras. Tampoco podía decepcionar a Artemís. Si un lector airado llamaba, Andrew hablaba con él, lo Calmaba, le explicaba su punto de vista, y escuchaba a su vez el del lector. El muchacho había madurado mucho durante el último año. Pero lo que Serena había sentido por él, había desaparecido.

Por otro lado, Andrew empezaba a reparar en Serena de una manera en que jamás antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera en la época en que habían estado comprometidos. La muchacha sólo había sido alguien con quien salir en aquel entonces, bonita, inteligente y alegre. Pero Serena también había cambiado, era más madura, y Andrew lamentaba su impulsiva fuga con Lita. No porque no hubiese querido a Lita; al contrario. Pero nadie supo lo tirante que se había tornado su relación matrimonial durante los últimos meses. Lita y su marido se habían llevado perfectamente en el terreno sexual. Lita le había dado al muchacho algo que Serena nunca había intentado darle. Mientras que Serena era casta, reservada, Lita había resultado un auténtico volcán. Había cautivado al muchacho, y éste se había dejado llevar hasta el altar. Sin embargo, después de que las primeras semanas de matrimonio habían aquietado aquellas pasiones encendidas, el joven comenzó a observar ciertas actitudes de Lita que no había notado antes del matrimonio. Aquella joven era perezosa. Solo quería estar todo el tiempo con su esposo. Andrew no podía librarse de la presencia de su mujer en ningún momento. No quería trabajar. Tenía a su marido para ello. Todo lo que Lita necesitaba hacer era mantenerse hermosa y asegurarse de que la ropa de Andrew fuera a la lavandería una vez por semana.

Probablemente todo hubiese terminado en un divorcio, pero Andrew no compartiría ese secreto con nadie. Dejaría que todos pensaran que su matrimonio iba perfectamente. Si Serena sentía pena por él, quizá tuviera alguna oportunidad de recuperar a la joven. Y ya que obviamente no había ningún hombre en su vida, la muchacha nunca había superado el fin de su relación con su antiguo novio. Andrew sonrió al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Los días transcurrían y Serena no dejaba de pensar en Darien. A todas horas e hiciese lo que hiciese, se acordaba del hombre amado. La muchacha parecía una autómata: iba a trabajar mecánicamente, hacía reportajes, escribía historias, hacía fotografías, ayudaba en la composición del periódico, realizaba correcciones y escribía encabezamientos. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hacía le producía placer. La joven se volvió pálida y melancólica, y hasta Andrew comenzó a notar que sus ojos color celeste parecían sombríos, y que sus pasos conllevaban cierta pesadumbre. Serena apenas probaba bocado. Sólo bebía café todo el tiempo y caminaba de noche.

«Es probable que Darien esté saliendo con una mujer diferente cada noche», se decía a sí misma, y lloraba al pensar que otra mujer pudiera abrazarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo como ella misma lo había hecho, que otra pudiera amarlo... A decir verdad la muchacha parecía vivir un duelo, y nada calmaba su pena, nada podía sofocar esa pasión, nada atenuaba esa sed, ese apetito que sentía por Darien Chiba.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos. Algunas queríais abofetear a Andrew... después de este capítulo querreís matarlo. Descubrireis todo el pasado de Serena y Darien, así que disfrutar de la lectura. Besos y abrazos a todas. Millones de gracias por leerme.**

Capitulo 9

El viernes por la noche, Serena estaba viendo una película por la televisión, cuando Luna fue a atender el teléfono.

–Serena, es para ti –le anunció Luna, con un tono de voz que sorprendió a la joven. Serena cogió el auricular y atendió la llamada tomando fuerzas una vez más para rechazar la invitación de Andrew.

–Hola señorita –respondió una voz profunda e inconfundible. Serena sintió una conmoción dentro de sí y tuvo que sentarse cuando las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle. «Tranquila, muchacha, tranquila», se dijo a sí misma.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con cortesía.

–¿Cómo diablos crees que estoy? –contestó Darien enojado–. Tú misma no pareces estar bien.

–He trabajado mucho –le respondió la joven.

–Espérame en el aeropuerto de Ashton dentro de una hora.

–¿Qué? –gritó ella.

–Ya me has oído. Dentro de una hora –Darien puso fin a la llamada. Serena permaneció allí mirando el teléfono con expresión atónita.

–Bueno, ¿era él? –preguntaron Artemís y Luna al unísono. La muchacha asintió.

–¿Viene hacia aquí? –inquirió Luna, lista para preparar algo de comer y arreglar un poco la sala.

–Ha dicho que me reúna con él en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora.

–Viene hacia aquí –dijo Luna y salió corriendo.

–Pondré un poco de hielo en el refrigerador para las bebidas –murmuró Artemís siguiendo los pasos de su esposa.

Serena llegó al aeropuerto quince minutos antes de que Darien llegase. La familia del director de aeropuerto vivía en una casa junto al área de maniobras, y sus luces todavía estaban encendidas. «Seguro que Artemís también los ha llamado», pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Su tío y Luna parecían una pareja de gallinas cuidando a su polluelo. Serena se sentía muy bien sabiendo que había alguien que cuidaba de ella, aunque los cuidados llegaran a extremos insospechados. La muchacha no sabía qué hubiera sido de su vida si no hubiese sido por ellos.

Un ruido ensordecedor llamó la atención de la joven. Se alisó el vestido y se miró en el espejo retrovisor, para asegurarse de que su rostro estuviera bien con ese pequeño toque rosado en los labios. Los dedos le temblaban al atusarse el pelo y el corazón le latía con furia. Un pequeño avión descendió sobre la pista y aterrizó con precisión, para luego detenerse, girar y dirigirse al área de maniobras. Cuando el avión paró los motores, Serena ya estaba fuera del coche; sus ojos se esforzaban por ver la compuerta del avión, esperando que se abriese. Un hombre imponente con un traje claro salió del avión y se dirigió corriendo hacia la muchacha. Antes de que él realizara algún otro movimiento, Serena corría hacia él, con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Darien!

Los brazos de Chiba también se abrieron para recibir a la muchacha. Darien la estrechó con fuerza y los dos se confundieron en un beso; Darien se posesionó de la boca delicada con un suave movimiento como si le hubiese pertenecido desde tiempo inmemorial. Serena le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo sollozando con desesperación. El mundo desapareció, sólo podía sentir esos brazos, esa boca, la realidad de aquel hombre. Era como volver a casa después de un largo camino solitario.

–¿Te hago daño? –le susurró Darien a Serena–. ¿Te hago daño?

–No –la muchacha lo besó con vehemencia–. ¡No! Darien, te he echado de menos._ Darien besó a la joven una y otra vez, saboreando, acariciando, exigiendo. –Siempre te perteneceré –dijo sin aliento la joven–. Me deseas o no...

–Te deseo –respondió Chiba con voz profunda y ronca.

Serena rozó su frente contra el imponente mentón, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Sintió que su cuerpo se fundía con el del hombre amado y no quiso separarse de él ni un instante. Lo único que quería era gozar de la intimidad de aquel abrazo. Darien respiraba con la misma dificultad que ella. Permaneció allí en silencio, abrazando a Serena hasta que su pulso se tranquilizó, hasta que sus poderosos brazos dejaron de temblar.

–Mi tía está en la cocina, preparando la cena. ¿Puedes quedarte?

–Sólo por esta noche. Debo estar en Panamá a las seis de la tarde para una junta con algunos de los miembros de mi personal. Sólo he venido para verte.

–Comprendo –Serena suspiró.

–No, no creo que lo comprendas –Darien sonrió.

–¿Querrá acompañarnos el piloto? –preguntó Serena dirigiendo la mirada hacia el avión.

–La compañía Chiba es mía, ¿y me preguntas quién me ha traído hasta aquí en el avión?

–Pensé que eras dueño de varias industrias petroleras.

–El petróleo constituyó la primea etapa. Cuando tuve el dinero necesario, me dediqué a los hoteles y la aviación –Darien rió ante la confusión de la muchacha–. Me gustan los aviones, ¿a ti no?

–Oh, sí, pero creo que nunca podría pilotar un aparato de esos.

–Te enseñaré –Darien rodeó los hombros de la joven con su brazo y la acercó aún más a él–. Estoy muy bien contigo – murmuró Darien en el oído de Serena–. No supe lo solo que estaba hasta que te dejé. Lamento que ésta tenga que ser una visita tan breve. Pero regresaré dentro de una semana para tu cumpleaños. No lo olvides, estaré en tu casa a las cinco de la tarde para recogerte. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –Darien mantuvo la puerta del coche abierta para que la joven subiera, pero cuando ella se sentó delante del volante, el hombre entró y la empujó con delicadeza hacia un lado

_Yo conduciré.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó la muchacha indignada, dejando espacio a su acompañante para que se situara frente al volante. Chiba rió mientras se alejaban del aeropuerto.

–Haces que mi vida tenga un sabor diferente. Creo que había olvidado lo que era reír, y jugar, hasta que llegaste a mi vida._ Serena bajó la mirada al recordar aquella noche en que estuvieron tan juntos y sonrió.

–Me alegro de que pienses así.

–Bueno, díme qué camino debo tomar a menos que desees que conduzca en círculos durante toda la noche –dijo Darien bromeando, entonces Serena le indicó el camino que debía coger para llegar a la casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la muchacha descendió, subió la escalera y entró en la casa. –¿Nunca se cierra bien esta puerta? –preguntó Chiba a la joven cuando descubrió que no necesitaba la llave que le había dado. La muchacha rió ante el comentario.

–Tío Artemís se olvida de hacerlo. Hay alguien que siempre lo reprende por el olvido, pero creo que a Artemís no le importa.

–Me gusta el estilo de la casa –comentó Darien, examinando la entrada y la escalera–. Es neoclásico, ¿verdad?

–Así es, y guarda algo de historia en sus muros; recuérdame que te hable sobre ello algún día –Serena se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá de la sala. No había señales de Artemís y Luna. Darien también se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata.

–Qué calor hace aquí.

–Solíamos tener aire acondicionado –comentó la muchacha disculpándose, y se acercó a encender el gran ventilador del ventanal–. Pero Artemís tuvo alergia a la refrigeración y debimos quitarla. Por suerte no hace tanto calor aquí durante el resto del año, y Artemís no es alérgico al Calor. ¿No quieres ponerte algo...?

–¿Más cómodo? –sugirió Darien con una sonrisa. Serena se sonrojó.

–Pensé que ese traje que llevas te daría calor.

–Así es. ¿Me ayudas a quitármelo?_ La muchacha se acercó a Darien y comenzó a desprender, lentamente, los botones de su chaleco. Serena se sorprendió ante la expresión de aquel rostro moreno.

–Me has pedido ayuda. Sólo trato de complacerte._ Darien respiró profundamente mientras reía pleno de satisfacción.

–Pequeña diablilla –murmuró cogiendo a Serena y acercándola hacia él–. Duendecillo encantador –la sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció y los ojos oscuros reflejaron soledad–. ¡Dios mío, Serenity, qué solo me he sentido!

Era como volver a la vida después de estar como enterrado durante una eternidad. Toda la carga de aquella depresión pareció ascender, flotar en el aire y desaparecer. Era hermoso mirarlo, tocarlo, dejarse abrazar por él. Y Serena lo había echado de menos. La muchacha reconocía esa soledad en los ojos zafiros de Darien Chiba, porque eran un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

–Darien, yo también te he echado de menos –le susurró anhelante–. Bésame... –le imploró. Esta vez Darien no pudo contener sus impulsos, como si la espera lo hubiera vencido, hubiese puesto a prueba su paciencia, como si hubiera pensado que jamás volvería a verla.

–Te he echado de menos –volvió a decirle Darien con voz ronca–. Te llevaste la luz del sol contigo, la música... Dios, Serenity, he estado solo muchas veces, pero nunca de esta manera._ Serena se puso de puntillas para devolver ese beso. La muchacha sintió el temblor de Darien en sus brazos, sorprendida ante su propio poder de atracción. –Ven conmigo a casa –dijo Darien gimiendo–. Es un sitio muy grande, y hay sitio más que suficiente.

–¿Y ser qué, Darien? –inquirió la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

–Mi mujer –respondió Darien. Serena sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

–Hay otro nombre para una mujer que se deja mantener por un hombre. Y no quiero eso –la muchacha se apartó de Chiba–. Además tengo mi propia vida aquí, un trabajo que me gusta, mi familia, raíces... Creo que acordamos que no habría compromisos, ¿no es así?_ Darien permaneció en silencio por un instante.

–Creo que sí –respondió brevemente–. Supe que tendría problemas contigo en el instante preciso en que puse mis ojos en ti. Serena sonrió a pesar de la pena que parecía devorarla. La tentación a ceder era muy grande. Pero no tanto como el respeto que sentía por sí misma, y no podía sacrificarlo para transformarse en un juguete. La joven volvió a besarlo una vez más

–Vivamos el presente, ¿de acuerdo?

–Supongo que deberemos hacerlo. Visitas breves, como esta, llamadas telefónicas..._ Artemís y Luna entraron minutos más tarde, intercambiado miradas complacientes al encontrar a Darien y Serena conversando animadamente en la sala. Serena hizo las presentaciones. El resto de la velada lo pasaron conversando animadamente.

–¿Un poco más de café? –preguntó Luna finalmente–. Tengo un pastel en la nevera.

–No para mí, gracias –respondió Darien poniéndose de pie–. He tenido un día muy agitado, y si no les molesta tener en casa a un visitante poco sociable, creo que me iré a dormir temprano. Tengo que hacer un largo viaje mañana por la tarde, tengo una reunión en la ciudad de Panamá.

–Artemís le mostrará su habitación –dijo Luna sonriendo–. Nos complace que pueda quedarse y estoy segura de que Serena piensa y siente lo mismo._ Chiba sonrió a Serena.

–Yo también lo espero. Buenas noches, querida.

–Buenas noches, Darien.

–Ah, por cierto, tienes el día libre mañana, querida –le dijo Artemís a su sobrina–. No puedes dejar al señor Chiba solo en la casa.

–Darien –dijo Chiba, corrigiendo a Artemís–. Sólo soy el señor Chiba para mis enemigos –y con una sonrisa dejó la sala.

–Ahora –comenzó a decir Luna cuando todos se aseguraron de que la puerta de Darien en la parte superior de la casa estaba cerrada– por favor, háblame de este agradable hombre de negocios que conociste en Nassau. Recuerdas, aquel del ego excesivo...

–Yo debería tener su ego –protestó Artemís al reunirse con su esposa y su sobrina–. Un magnate en mi casa.

–Detente o te estrangulo –le dijo Serena a su tío algo enojada–. Darien es un huésped, no una noticia. ¿De acuerdo?

–Serena... –sonrió Artemís.

–Prométemelo, tío Artemís –dijo la joven– o le contaré a la tía lo de aquella azafata rubia... –añadió en un suave murmullo.

–Eso fue totalmente inocente.

–No lo será cuando hable de ello. ¿Y bien?_ Artemís se sentía decepcionado y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su sobrina.

–Puede que nunca te perdone –le dijo Artemís.

–Tampoco será la primera vez –dijo Serena con tono jovial.

–En ciertas ocasiones leo las revistas de finanzas. Darien Alexander Chiba es una especie de leyenda entre los magnates, ¿lo sabías?

–Vaya si lo es –Luna suspiró–. Ay, si yo fuese un poco más joven, y Artemís no fuera tan seductor...

–Darien es algo mayor que tú, Serena –le dijo Artemís a la muchacha.

–Lo sé. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Sólo somos amigos, Artemís.

–Tiene un aspecto devastador –murmuró Luna.

–Lo es –Serena volvió a suspirar, cayendo en la trampa.

–Y no me vengas con aquello de que «sólo sois amigos» – dijo Luna, guiñando el ojo a su sobrina–. Darien no ha venido hasta aquí sólo para saludarte. A propósito –añadió la esposa de Artemís rozando la mejilla de la muchacha mientras se dirigían al salón–. Tu lápiz de labios se ha corrido un poco._ La joven no quería abrir fuego: era demasiado peligroso.

–Buenas noches –dijo, subiendo con rapidez la escalera.

* * *

–¿Siempre es así de tranquilo este sitio? –le preguntó Darien a Serena, cuando descansaban junto al lago bajo un inmenso roble, a la mañana siguiente.

–La mayor parte del tiempo._ Serena rozó la nariz prominente con una hojilla, y rio cuando Darien la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó hacia sí.

–Te sienta bien el amarillo –murmuró Darien–. Concuerda con tu personalidad.

–¿Blanda? –preguntó la joven sorprendida.

–¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

–Bueno, tú dijiste que este calor te recordaba mi personalidad, y la mantequilla es amarilla pero blanda...

–Tu mente fascinaría a un investigador._ La muchacha se dedicó a acariciar el rostro del hombre amado. –Lo que he querido decir –continuó diciendo Darien mientras rodeaba con sus manos la cintura de la muchacha– es que te pareces al sol.

–Gracias.

–La vida no ha sido buena contigo. Conmigo tampoco. Es difícil para mí confiar en la gente, Serena.

–Lo sé. También lo es para mí y no soy rica –los ojos de la joven no se apartaban de los de Darien ni por un instante–. ¿Realmente pensaste el primer día que iba tras de ti por lo que tú eras?

–Sí –admitió Darien–. Es un viejo truco de las mujeres el de simular indiferencia para atraer la atención de un hombre. Tú atrapaste la mía aquel primer día, con ese traje de baño, debajo de esa túnica transparente. Tiene unas hermosas piernas, señorita Tsukino.

–Pero tu actitud fue terrible...

–Simple autodefensa. Quería que estuvieras cerca de mí. Luego pensé que si te ponía lo suficientemente furiosa como para que te alejaras de mí, me olvidaría de ti. Después comenzaste a correr y aquel viejo instinto de cazador me atrapó, a pesar de mis dudas, mi desconfianza. Cuando descubrí que eras periodista, mis ilusiones se desvanecieron.

–Supongo que no confías en los periodistas.

–Serena, la prensa me ha acosado durante mucho tiempo – el rostro de Darien comenzó a ponerse tenso–. Supongo que has oído hablar de lo que sucedió. Que mi hija murió en un accidente de automóvil y que mi... esposa murió unos meses después. Los medios de información se dieron un festín. Y cada vez que yo leía otro artículo, especulando sobre la muerte de Beryl, me veía obligado a revivir todo otra vez.

–Beryl era tu esposa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Serena.

–Una hermosa mujer. Pelirroja, de ojos avellana, increíblemente bella. Pero todo era superficial. Ella me odiaba, detestaba la sola idea de tener un hijo, y todo lo que le hiciera apartarse de su espejo y sus admiradores. Durante el primer año de nuestro matrimonio tuvo dos amantes –el rostro de Darien se puso aún más tenso–. Yo no la amaba. Sólo fue una boda por intereses. Sin embargo, después del nacimiento de Ves, le dije que si volvía a descubrir otro de esos romances, si llegaba a insinuarse un escándalo, la dejaría en la calle sin un centavo y no volvería a ver a Ves. Fue muy efectivo, pero sólo en un sentido. Beryl abandonó a los hombres, pero los sustituyó por la droga.

–¿Y tú no le importabas? –preguntó Serena, incrédula.

–No, querida. Sólo a Ves daba lo poco que era capaz de sentir. Y no quedaba nada para nadie más. La noche del accidente yo estaba reunido. Beryl decidió dejar a nuestra hija con su abuela para poder ir a una fiesta. Estaba bajo la influencia de la droga cuando dejó la casa. La niña nunca llegó. Jamás olvidaré lo que sentí cuando recibí la llamada. Me costó cuatro horas regresar a casa. Quería romperle el cuello a mi esposa._ Serena podía imaginar lo que esa situación había significado para Darien. Bajo esa apariencia reservada, parecía ser un hombre profundamente sensible. Darien se movió. Serena comenzó a incorporarse pero Chiba no permitió que la joven se alejara. –Beryl se abandonó a su suerte con rapidez, inmediatamente después, y no podía vivir cargando con esa culpa, no sin algún anestésico. Cada vez ingería más barbitúricos. Y cuando la enviaba a un sitio para rehabilitarse, al poco tiempo comenzaba nuevamente. Llegó un momento en que razonar con ella fue imposible. Una noche ingirió una sobredosis. Cuando el ama de llaves la encontró, ya era demasiado tarde.

–Y desde entonces, te has preguntado, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si...?

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Darien parecía algo confundido.

–Sé cómo son esas cosas –respondió la joven–. Mi madre murió de un tumor cerebral, pero era inevitable. Sin embargo, mi padre y yo tuvimos una discusión la noche que murió –Serena bajó la mirada–. Sabes como son los niños a veces. Mis padres se amaban tanto que nunca tenían tiempo para mí. Después de la muerte de mi madre, las cosas empeoraron. Yo tenía el papel principal en la obra teatral de la escuela. Y era la noche en que la poníamos en escena. Papá se negó a asistir, ni siquiera quería llevarme en coche hasta allí. Protesté una y otra vez hasta que mi padre me dio una bofetada –los ojos de la muchacha se cerraron al recordar aquel momento–. No dije una sola palabra y él tampoco. Mi padre se fue de la casa. Media hora más tarde tío Artemís vino a buscarme –Serena suspiró–. Dijeron que conducía a demasiada velocidad. Pero yo sé que fue un suicidio. Él no quería vivir sin mi madre._ Darien abrazó a Serena, la acarició y la reconfortó, tratando de calmar su tristeza. –¿Cómo era tu hija? –preguntó Serena. Darien dio un profundo suspiro.

–Como Beryl, aunque parezca extraño –Chiba parecía vacilar y la joven se dio cuenta de que Darien no había hablado de ese tema con nadie hasta ese momento. Quizás no tuviera a nadie con quien hablar.

–¿Pelirroja? –preguntó Serena.

–Cabellos rojos, ojos granates. Alta para su edad. De largas piernas y enormes ojos –Darien rio suavemente–. Le gustaba subirse a los árboles, lo que aterrorizaba a su madre. Se suponía que las señoritas no debían hacer eso, pero Ves era una niña a quien le gustaban todo tipo juegos. Le compré un caballo y Beryl se enojó muchísimo, pero mi hija era una amazona nata. Solíamos levantarnos temprano por la mañana para ir a cabalgar antes de que yo me fuese a la oficina –Darien volvió a reír–. Una vez dejé una reunión en medio de una verdadera lucha, para llevar a Ves a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la joven.

–Gané –Chiba rio entre dientes–. Los votos decisivos provinieron de un accionista que estaba encantado de ver a un hombre que era capaz de dejar que un imperio se desmoronara por una fiesta de cumpleaños.

–Pero no lo hiciste por esa razón, ¿verdad?

–No, no lo hice por eso. Comí tarta y helado con los niños. Ves ganó un premio por ponerle la cola al burro. Parecía que había ganado el Premio Nobel, por lo feliz que se sentía. Una semana después murió. Desde entonces he agradecido a Dios no haber dicho a Ves que estaba demasiado ocupado –Darien dio un profundo suspiro–. Si hubiese estado en casa..._ Serena se apartó lo suficiente para ver los ojos tristes y oscuros de Darien. La joven recorrió con un dedo la sensual boca.

–No podrías haberlo evitado si hubieses estado en medio de la calle por donde pasaba el coche. De la misma manera que yo no podría haber quitado el pie de mi padre del acelerador, o haber impedido que mi madre tuviese ese tumor cerebral... –Serena sonrió. La muchacha volvió a recorrer con la mirada aquella boca. De forma impulsiva, Serena se acercó a Darien para besarlo, sintiendo una sensación deliciosa ante el leve contacto. –¿Te molesta? –preguntó Serena.

–Lo necesito tanto como tú, Serena. Necesito..._ Los brazos de Chiba la acercaron a él. Darien jadeó cuando los labios de Serena se abrieron sobre los suyos. Los brazos masculinos estrecharon a Serena y luego la recostó sobre la hierba. La muchacha sintió el peso masculino sobre ella.

La boca de Darien ardía de sed y acariciaba lenta y desesperadamente la suavidad de esos labios. Serena sintió que Darien mordía sus labios, penetraba su boca de manera sensual con movimientos repentinos que arrancaban un gemido de su pequeña garganta. Los brazos de la muchacha se deslizaron bajo los de Darien, y sus manos acariciaron la espalda masculina. De pronto Darien se apartó de la joven; sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo insatisfecho.

–Basta ya, Serena –dijo Darien con voz ronca–. No podemos controlarnos.

Los dedos de la muchacha no querían dejar de acariciarle la espalda; sus ojos color celeste reflejaban el conflicto que albergaba dentro de su ser. Sin quererlo, Serena había pensado lo que sucedería al final del día, cuando Darien se marchara en el avión; ella permanecería en la pista y sentiría un vacío en el estómago. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Darien? ¿Serían suficientes los recuerdos? Darien dio una gran bocanada del cigarrillo que acababa de encender para tratar de controlar el nerviosismo.

–Es mejor que no estemos en Nassau –dijo Chiba con sonrisa triste.

–Yo solía pensar que tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad hasta que llegaste a mí –admitió la joven con vergüenza–. Con Andrew siempre era reservada, muy fría. Recuerdo que él se quejaba de eso._ A Darien no le agradó el comentario de la muchacha; ella podía leer la palabra disgusto en sus ojos oscuros.

–¿Andrew?

–Andrew Furuhata. Él, bueno, él ha vuelto a trabajar para tío Artemís esta semana –dijo la joven de mala gana. Darien levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

–¡Qué oportuno!_ Serena se disgustó al oír el tono de aquella voz. Se puso de pie con ojos que denotaban preocupación.

–Darien, todo terminó mucho antes de la inundación. Dejé de verlo el día en que él y Lita se casaron, y nunca he querido volver a él. No quiero volver con él._ Los rasgos tensos de Chiba parecieron relajarse un poco. Dio una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo y se quedó mirando el filtro.

–¿Alguna vez has dejado que te tocara de la manera que yo lo hago? –preguntó Darien de pronto, mirando a Serena directamente a los ojos.

–No, Darien. Nunca._ Chiba se acercó a Serena dejando caer uno de sus enormes brazos sobre los hombros de la muchacha en un gesto que parecía más de amistad que de amor.

–Me gustaría ver dónde trabajas –dijo Darien mientras se dirigían a la casa. Lo que quería decir, pensó Serena con nerviosismo, que Darien quería ver a Andrew. Dedujo, que después de todo, él parecía estar interesado por ella. Pero, ¿serían sólo celos, o comenzaba a importarle? –¿Qué te parece si pasamos por la oficina? –preguntó a Darien con tono amable.

–Me parece bien._ Serena debería haber supuesto que su antiguo novio estaría en su oficina.

* * *

Andrew se puso de pie cuando Serena y Chiba entraron en el recinto de trabajo. Andrew miró con frialdad a Chiba pero le tendió la mano, aunque su gesto adusto no cambió al saludar al recién llegado.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó el joven a Chiba, cuando Serena los presentó. Andrew extendió la mano, pero Darien dudó unos segundos antes de estrecharla, como si fuera un cuerpo muerto.

–Esta es la oficina editorial –comentó Serena, interrumpiéndolos–. Andrew es nuestro editor de noticias. Realiza la mayor parte de nuestros artículos editoriales y me reemplaza en las juntas de consejo de ciudades o condados cuando yo estoy ocupada en cualquier sitio. También edita las copias de las columnas.

–Serena nunca necesita correcciones –dijo Andrew, mirando a Serena ardientemente. Luego dejó su escritorio para rodear los hombros de la joven con su brazo, y sonrió cuando la muchacha se puso algo tensa ante la sorpresa de aquella actitud inesperada del muchacho–. Es una maravillosa escritora, y se lo digo dos veces al día, ¿no es así, querida?_ Darien no dijo una sola palabra, la expresión de su amplio rostro también cambió. Pero algo en la mirada que dirigió a Andrew hizo que el joven quitara su brazo de los hombros de la joven y se echara hacia atrás. –Le mostraré el periódico –dijo Andrew con fría amabilidad–. Los jueves no son tan agitados, a excepción de las llamadas telefónicas de las personas que protestan por algunos artículos publicados el día anterior. El peor día es el martes, cuando llevamos a cabo la impresión del periódico. Ese es el momento en que todos gritamos, nos tiramos del pelo y maldecimos el teléfono.

–Suena todo el tiempo, es un poco insoportable –comentó la joven con una sonrisa forzada. Darien estaba ausente. Serena no podía comprender las actitudes de Andrew, de la misma manera que no podía entender las reacciones de Darien.

–Y aquí se origina el tipo de impresión –explicó Andrew a Darien, mostrándole una computadora con una pantalla y un teclado como el de una máquina de escribir, con dos teclados angostos adicionales a cada lado–. Es un sistema de computación, totalmente nuevo, igual al que tienen los grandes periódicos de la ciudad. Los periodistas en su mayoría establecen su propia copia, pero Billie es el que se ocupa de colocar los elementos y los legales –añadió Andrew guiñándole el ojo a la rubia que trabajaba en la computadora.

–¿El periódico se imprime aquí? –preguntó Darien con tranquilidad.

–No –respondió Serena–. Debemos transportar todo el material a Mount Hebron, a cuarenta y ocho kilómetros de aquí. A pesar de la distancia, todavía es menos costoso que adquirir toda la maquinaria que necesitamos para hacerlo aquí. Todos analizamos la composición y el pegado, conseguimos nuestras propias noticias y las componemos; todo en realidad, excepto la impresión. Artemís lleva el periódico en coche hasta Hebron el miércoles por la mañana, y nos lo devuelven esa misma tarde. Entonces todos corremos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, pasamos los periódicos por la máquina de grabado de correos para colocar los nombres de los periódicos regionales, los metemos en bolsas y los enviamos por correo. Está en el correo el jueves por la mañana.

–Y nadie viene a la oficina los jueves ni los viernes, porque no quieren molestarnos mientras trabajamos en el periódico – dijo un periodista pelirrojo.

–Nadie se da cuenta de lo que hacemos los lunes y los martes –Clinton sonrió irónicamente–. Es un secreto.

–Estos dos señores se encargan de la sección policial y de la publicidad, respectivamente –dijo Serena–. Todos nos podemos reemplazar, por supuesto, y todos hacemos la composición.

–Y Luna se ocupa de la crítica de los libros –comentó Artemís, reuniéndose con el grupo–. ¿Has venido a ver si estaba trabajando, eh? –le dijo a la muchacha en tono de broma.

–Estoy impresionado –dijo Darien, se pensaba que allí reinaría el caos y el desorden.

–Debería haber visto esto en vida de mi padre –Artemís rio entre dientes–. Solía inspeccionar la oficina una vez por semana con manos enfundadas en guantes blancos. Y que Dios ayudara al personal si descubría un poco de polvo. ¿Quiere beber café? Tenemos un bar en la parte de atrás.

–No, gracias –respondió Darien antes de que Serena pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna–. Debo hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas.

–Lo veré en casa entonces –dijo Artemís, presintiendo que sucedía algo.

–Encantado de haberlos conocido –dijo Darien al resto del personal, hasta que sus ojos repararon en Andrew.

Todos respondieron al saludo de despedida. Andrew, viendo que la oportunidad llamaba a su puerta, se acercó a Serena y cogió un mechón de pelo de la joven de una manera afectiva, con cierta familiaridad.

–Te veré más tarde –le dijo a la joven manteniendo el tono de voz acorde con el gesto–. Cuide de ella, señor Chiba –añadió el muchacho.

–Adiós, Andrew –respondió Serena con furia en los ojos.– Gracias por tu colaboración.

Andrew ignoró el sarcasmo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que un extraño de alto nivel le arrebatara a su chica. Él había conocido a Serena antes, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Esa vez no se le escaparía de las manos. Había sido un tonto al dejarla ir, pero los encantos de Lita lo habían cautivado. Había madurado y era más inteligente, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Serena en brazos de un extraño millonario. De todos modos, Serena no podía tener intenciones serias con ese hombre; era mucho mayor que ella. Artemís había dicho algo así como que era un magnate, pero Andrew se mantenía escéptico. Después de todo, ese hombre podía ser un farsante. Pero aun cuando tuviese todo ese dinero, no conseguiría el amor de la muchacha, pues ella aún le amaba a él, se dijo a sí mismo con presunción. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era demostrárselo. Andrew volvió silbando a su oficina.

* * *

–¿Vas a ignorarme durante el resto del día? –preguntó Serena a Darien cuando comían. Chiba la miró mientras bebía una taza de café.

–No estaré por aquí el resto del día –comentó Darien secamente.

–¿Te marchas? –preguntó la joven con tristeza.

–Soy un hombre de negocios. Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes como para quedarme aquí –terminó de beber el café.

Serena notó que Darien se había cambiado de ropa, pero no por placer, sino para viajar. Sin embargo, la muchacha no había querido admitirlo. Tenía que irse. No estaba segura, pero pensó que sabía la razón de esa partida anticipada. Si estaba equivocada, sería terriblemente vergonzoso para ella. Pero si no lo estaba, cometería un error callándose.

–No tengo nada que ver con Andrew Furuhata. No existe ningún tipo de vínculo entre él y yo. No puedo explicarte la razón por la que Andrew se ha comportado de esa manera durante la visita al periódico, pero sólo ha sido una actuación.

–Eso no es lo que él me ha dicho –respondió Darien brevemente y con ojos fríos.

–Pero no ha hablado contigo..._ Darien dejó su servilleta y se puso de pie.

–Lo he llamado mientras tú preparabas la comida –luego Chiba miró el reloj–. No podré esperar a que tu tía regrese. Dile que aprecio mucho su hospitalidad. Ya se lo he agradecido a tu tío, y he llamado a un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto.

–Darien, ¿qué te ha dicho él? –preguntó la joven, presintiendo lo peor. Darien miró a la joven de la manera más cruel.

–Vamos, querida, no disimules. No me sorprende que te remuerda la conciencia por la muerte de tu amiga. ¿Sabía que veías a su esposo a sus espaldas?_ Serena quedó atónita. ¡Andrew le había dicho eso a Darien! ¿Cómo había podido?

–¡No es verdad! –gritó la muchacha horrorizada–. ¡Darien, debes creerme!_ Chiba apartó la mano de la joven de su chaqueta, con delicadeza, pero firmemente.

–Ya no sé en qué creer –Darien miró a la joven–. Querías a Andrew antes de que él se casara con tu amiga. Dijiste que lo amabas. Bueno, nada ha cambiado, sólo que ella ha muerto y él está libre._ Todo había cambiado, no era amor lo que la muchacha había sentido por Andrew, lo sabía con toda seguridad. No se le había roto el corazón cuando Andrew se marchó. Sólo había herido su orgullo de mujer. Perder a Darien era como morir un poco. Serena no sabía cómo iba a respirar cuando él se marchara.

–¿Por qué no quieres creerme? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿Es una excusa para no mantener el compromiso que tienes conmigo? No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no quiero atraparte –la muchacha se alejó y volvió a sentarse–. Hace tiempo aprendí que no se puede obligar a las personas a que estén con uno, de la misma manera que no puedes forzarlos a que te quieran –los dedos de Serena rozaron la taza de café que tenía delante de ella; la joven la bebió rápidamente y se puso de pie, mientras se secaba la boca–. Me alegro de haberte visto otra vez. Si me perdonas se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar –Serena no miró a Darien al salir, para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse sobre sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra sobre el trabajo, aunque los dos sabían que Artemís le había dicho a la joven que no tendría que volver. Mientras Serena conducía por la autopista, no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Era un dolor demasiado grande para poderlo soportar.

* * *

Andrew levantó de pronto la mirada cuando Serena entró en la oficina dando un tremendo portazo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la joven con ira. Sus ojos aún mostraban las huellas del llanto y la voz le temblaba con furia controlada. Andrew sabía a qué se refería la muchacha. Se puso de pie sonriendo.

–Bueno, querida, no es para tanto. Darien es un hombre mayor, demasiado mayor para ti.

–¿Eso fue lo que le has dicho?

–Por supuesto. La verdad –respondió Andrew defendiéndose. Se acercó a la joven, pero ella se echó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos, llenos de odio.

–¿Qué más le has dicho? –insistió la joven.

–Qué me querías –respondió dubitativo–.Me quieres, ¿verdad? Siempre lo has hecho, incluso cuando me casé con Lita, yo lo sabía. Serena, te he echado de menos durante este tiempo –le dijo acercándose a ella–. Lita era una muchacha encantadora, y muy dulce. Pero no era como tú. Si me hubiese controlado y hubiese esperado un poco, todo hubiese llegado a su fin. Serena, nos hubiéramos casado...

–Y nos hubiéramos destrozado el uno al otro –dijo la muchacha terminando la frase de Andrew–. Estaba enamorada de ti, probablemente me hubiese casado contigo si no hubieses huido con Lita. Pero todo ha terminado, Andrew. Ya es demasiado tarde.

–Estás enojada –dijo Andrew tratando de calmar a Serena–. Pero lo superarás –siguió diciendo el joven con presunción, antes de regresar a su escritorio–. Cuando estés más tranquila, hablaremos otra vez. Todavía me sigues queriendo, Serena. Te lo demostraré.

–Lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mí –gritó la muchacha.

–No me mientas tratando de demostrar que te importaba ese hombre –dijo Andrew con sarcasmo–. Quizá tenga una billetera abultada, pero es demasiado viejo para ti. Además, ¿qué crees que puede pretender un hombre como ese contigo, una pueblerina como tú? Has sido un pasatiempo para él, tú no encajarías en su mundo y lo sabes._ Serena lo sabía, y el saberlo la hería. La muchacha se volvió y salió de la oficina sin molestarse en responder.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente Andrew no hizo otra cosa que sentarse en la puerta de la casa de Serena y tratar de llamar su atención. La seguía hasta la farmacia y se sentaba con ella hasta que la joven se marchaba desesperada a su casa. Cuando Serena oía sonar el teléfono por las noches, sabía, antes de contestar, que era Andrew y otra de sus habituales invitaciones. El muchacho la había invitado a salir todas las noches desde que Darien se había ido y todas las veces había sido rechazado.

–Estás pálida –le dijo Luna un día.

–Debe de ser por el acoso que sufro por parte de Andrew – respondió la joven sin dar importancia al asunto–. Él cree que me recuperará si es muy insistente. Luna observó a Serena detenidamente mientras la joven comía.

–¿Y lo puede hacer?_ Serena dijo que no sin hablar.

–Le he dicho que todo ha terminado entre nosotros, pero no me cree.

–¿Qué le dijo exactamente al señor Chiba? –preguntó Luna–. No me has hablado de ello, y no te he preguntado tampoco. Pero va a explotar dentro de ti si no lo dices de una vez.

–No sé todo lo que hablaron –admitió la muchacha con amargura–. Le dijo a Darien que era demasiado mayor para mí, y que yo me había visto con Andrew mientras Lita vivía.

–¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Artemís? Lo hubiese despedido.

–Por eso mismo. Porque Andrew es un buen periodista, Luna. Sólo me desea porque no estoy disponible. Esa fue la razón por la que me persiguió la primera vez, hace muchos años –Serena rió–. Qué divertido, en ese momento no me agradó. Y ahora tampoco me gusta –Serena bajó la mirada–. Darien no me creyó cuando le dije que Andrew mentía.

–Le importas a Darien más de lo que tú crees. Volverá, cálmate.

–No regresará –Serena se puso de pie–. Gracias por el sandwich. Tengo que cubrir una junta de servicios de emergencia en el ayuntamiento, así que estaré en la oficina.

Pero estar un poco más tranquila no ayudaba a solucionar nada. Con el paso de los días Serena se sintió de nuevo acorralada por Andrew, quien parecía más decidido que nunca a recuperarla. A Serena no le parecía elogioso pensar que el amor era la causa por la que el joven se mostraba tan insistente. El muchacho sólo estaba obsesionado por obtener algo que le costaba conseguir.

–Temo sentarme en la sala –dijo Serena con tristeza a Luna–. ¡Pienso que puedo encontrar a Andrew espiándome detrás de una maceta!

–¿No se da por vencido, eh? –bromeó su tía.

–Nunca. Estoy cansada de esquivarlo. Parece que no he hecho otra cosa desde que he vuelto de Nassau –Serena rió con desgana–. ¿Qué extraño, no? Hubo un tiempo, cuando Andrew rondaba a Lita, que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que yo le importara. Y ahora no me interesa lo más mínimo.

–Porque ahora estás enamorada de otro hombre –respondió Luna.

–Desesperadamente –admitió la joven con una ligera sonrisa–. La pregunta es, ¿hacia dónde voy partiendo de esa base? No me estoy engañando ni estoy pensando que Darien quiere casarse conmigo. Él y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, y él mismo me ha dicho que le aterroriza el sólo hecho de pensar en tener otro hijo. Ni siquiera desea comprometerse afectivamente. Me lo dijo –los ojos de la joven se ensombrecieron–. Ni siquiera me ha llamado.

–Dijiste que iba a estar ocupadísimo con sus reuniones –le recordó Luna.

–Y eso demuestra el lugar que ocupo en sus pensamientos, ¿no? Ni siquiera soy tan importante como una reunión de dirección. ¿Sabes que una vez abandonó un de esas juntas en medio de una agria discusión para llevar a su hija a un cumpleaños?

–Le creo capaz de hacer una cosa así –respondió Luna con una sonrisa–. Y recuerda, recorrió una gran distancia para pasar sólo un día contigo.

–Pero eso fue antes de que... –Serena se alejó–. No tiene importancia.

–No quiero ilusionarte tanto, querida. Pero se le veía profundamente enamorado.

* * *

Por fin llegó el viernes. El cumpleaños de Serena, y la joven estuvo nerviosa todo el día, preguntándose si Darien recordaría su promesa de llevarla a Nueva Orleans. Artemís había dado a su sobrina la tarde libre. Andrew lo sabía y Serena tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el joven tramaba algo. Luna había ido a visitar a unos amigos, y Artemís debía viajar a Atlanta para dar una conferencia en una editorial con la que colaboraba, de modo que Serena tenía la casa para ella sola. De alguna manera eso era peor que si estuviese llena de gente. La joven se puso un traje de dos piezas de color blanco que realzaba su bronceado y unas sandalias blancas. Luego recorrió la casa, con nerviosismo, mordiéndose los labios, mirando el reloj a cada minuto.

Darien había dicho que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Sin embargo, ¿no era demasiado decir para un hombre que había estado con una mujer por primera vez? Él no había querido que la relación llegara a un compromiso formal, lo había dicho muchas veces. Pero no había podido resistirse a su propia sed de amor, y quizás un sentimiento de culpa lo había hecho pronunciar aquellas palabras. Darien había sido el primero, y él lo sabía. Darien podría ser permisivo, pero todavía conservaba cierto sentimiento de responsabilidad, y no era inconcebible que pudiese ser así con Serena.

La joven volvió a mirar el reloj. Faltaban sólo diez minutos para las cinco. Si Darien pensaba asistir a la cita, llegaría puntualmente. Era una de sus cualidades. Sólo diez minutos más y volvería a verlo. Quizás sólo cinco minutos más. El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente. Un sonido llamó la atención de Serena. Era un automóvil. ¡Era Darien! Serena corrió hacia la puerta cuando el coche se detuvo y miró entre las cortinas. La joven se dio por vencida y abrió la puerta en el momento en que el hombre alto subía la escalera. La muchacha se sintió decepcionada. Era Andrew.

–¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! –exclamó la joven.

–Tengo que recoger algo para Artemís, si no te molesta –añadió Andrew con sarcasmo.

–Bueno, está bien, pero date prisa –dijo Serena. Andrew se dirigió al estudio y se puso a buscar papeles en el escritorio, mirando a la muchacha de vez en cuando.

–Hace mucho calor. ¿Puedo tomar un vaso de vino? Sólo para sobrellevar este calor.

–¡Andrew... !

–Sé que Artemís guarda una botella de oporto en el refrigerador –dijo sonriendo–. Vamos Serena, ten piedad de un pobre periodista.

–De acuerdo, pero sólo un vaso –murmuró la joven dirigiéndose hacia la nevera. Andrew dijo algo, pero la muchacha ya no estaba allí para oír lo que decía. Serena se esforzó por oír el ruido de algún coche mientras servía la copa de oporto frío del refrigerador y volvía con rapidez al estudio para dárselo a Andrew.

–Ummmm –murmuró el joven bebiendo del vaso–. Está delicioso. Gracias, Serena._ La joven ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. ¿Por qué no se marchaba Andrew? El sonido de un automóvil llamó su atención.

–¡Es Darien! –exclamó la muchacha. Entre el nerviosismo de ella y la inutilidad de Andrew, la muchacha no se dio cuenta de como fue, pero el oporto cayó sobre su vestido.

–¡Ay, Serena, cuánto lo siento! –exclamó Andrew, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo–. Aquí tienes...

–¡Eso no sirve, idiota, tengo que cambiarme de ropa! – Serena no podía permitir que Darien la viese así–. ¡Andrew, dile a Darien que bajaré enseguida!_ En cuanto ella desapareció de la habitación, Andrew comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando sonó el timbre, el joven sólo tenía sus calzoncillos puestos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la copa de vino todavía en su mano, desordenándose el pelo.

–¿Dónde está Serena? –preguntó Chiba con tono profundo y amenazador.

–Arriba, esperándome –comentó Andrew, levantando la copa vacía–. Lamentará no poder verlo.

–¡Darien!_ Los dos hombres se miraron cuando Serena apareció en la escalera. El rostro de la joven pareció desfigurarse. Lo que Darien pensaba de la situación, se reflejaba en su rostro tenso y Serena se dio cuenta de que sería inútil explicar la situación. Andrew sonrió con insolencia, y la muchacha deseó estrangularlo.

–Hola, querida, mira quién está aquí –Andrew rió.

Los inmensos puños de Darien hicieron su aparición. No dijo a Serena una sola palabra, pero sus ojos hablaron por él. Se dirigió a Andrew y con un movimiento tan repentino que escapó a la vista de Serena, Andrew no tuvo tiempo de contener el golpe. Llegó a su mandíbula y lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Los ojos encendidos de Chiba fueron del hombre que gemía en el suelo hasta Serena, aterida en la escalera.

–Perdóname por interrumpir la fiesta –dijo Darien con voz gélida–. Pensé que teníamos una cita, pero sin duda venía equivocado –abrió la puerta y se marchó dándole un golpe. Serena se echó a llorar. Andrew se levantó con dificultad y comentó con ironía:

–Tiene un buen derechazo –dijo gimiendo. Serena lo miró con odio. Andrew levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Serena. El joven, entonces comenzó a comprender la realidad. –¿Le quieres a él de verdad?

–Por favor, vístete y vete –dijo la joven con voz irreconocible. La joven se volvió, regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Instantes después, alguien pareció llamar a la puerta de su habitación.

–Serena... –le dijo Andrew con voz que denotaba la vergüenza que sentía–. Darien te escribió diciéndote que vendría. Yo... yo intercepté la nota en la oficina. Lo siento._ Pero la muchacha no le respondió. Estaba llorando.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Serena bajó una hora más tarde, después de haberse dado un baño que no necesitaba y ponerse un traje pantalón. La muchacha había llorado hasta que sus ojos no pudieron contener una sola lágrima más. Pero aún así sabía que todo ese llanto no le devolvería a Darien.

Andrew se había marchado a su casa, y afuera empezaba a oscurecer. Serena se sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió con avidez. Todavía se sentía terriblemente infeliz, entonces se volvió a servir vino y bebió una vez más. Maldito Andrew, cuando se hubiese recuperado lo suficiente, lo mataría. Pero al pensar nuevamente en él se le ocurrió que debía de haber algo peor para él. Quizás podría escribir una declaración comprometedora para el jefe de policía y publicarla bajo el nombre de Andrew. Serena recordaba las dimensiones y el temperamento de aquel oficial público y sonrió fríamente. Serena suspiró, volvió a llenar su copa y se recostó en el sofá.

«Da lo mismo», se dijo a sí misma. Darien vivía en un mundo diferente. Un mundo contra el cual jamás había podido luchar. Serena se echó a llorar una vez más. La joven recordó aquellos días en Nassau, aquella inesperada velada con Darien. Volvió a sentir esas manos recias, tan tiernas, que cuidaban de no lastimarla, esa boca ardiente sobre su delicada piel desnuda mientras Darien le murmuraba palabras que todavía la hacían sonrojarse. Serena se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. No vería a Darien nunca más. Serena envejecería y pasaría el resto de su miserable vida viviendo de recuerdos.

–Parece que siempre me enamoro del hombre equivocarlo –rezongó mientras bebía el resto del vino. La joven observó la copa vacía, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Pero dónde estaba el vino? Quizás había derramado parte de él. En ese momento Serena recordó el instante en que Andrew también había derramado la copa de vino sobre su vestido blanco y la invadió la ira. Sin pensarlo, la muchacha arrojó la copa vacía a la chimenea y observó cómo se hacía añicos.

De pronto Serena pareció oír campanas. Parpadeó, ¿era posible que estuviera ebria? La joven sacudió la cabeza y escuchó. Y de nuevo, aquel repique... «Por supuesto», pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa triste, «era el timbre de la puerta». Artemís debía de haberse olvidado la llave. O podría ser Andrew de nuevo... Serena se dirigió a la puerta. Si era Andrew, lo mataría. Pero cuando abrió la puerta la muchacha pareció encontrarse con un fantasma.

Darien Chiba todavía llevaba la misma ropa de cuando había ido a verla esa tarde, pero su corbata estaba floja y además se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa de seda. Parecía cansado, enojado y exasperado, todo al mismo tiempo. Los trémulos labios de Serena murmuraron:

–Oh, Darien –sin pensar, la muchacha extendió los brazos al tiempo que se preguntaba si Darien la rechazaría. Pero Chiba levantó a Serena en sus poderosos brazos al tiempo que la besaba con ardorosa pasión. La joven sintió el estremecimiento de Darien aún cuando el beso se intensificó y la respiración de aquel recio pecho se hizo cada vez más profunda. Serena no pudo contener el llanto cuando Darien hizo una pausa para recuperar el alivio. Los dedos de Serena acariciaron el rostro bronceado y trémulo de Darien. –No era cierto, no era... –murmuró la joven con dificultad.

–Lo sé –Darien besó a Serena una vez más y dejó que el cuerpo de la joven se deslizara contra él hasta que los pequeños pies rozaron el suelo–. Lo siento, querida –murmuró Darien desesperado–. ¡Dios, te deseo tanto!_ Los brazos de la joven rodearon el cuello de Darien y parecieron acunarlo con desesperación.

–Te amo –susurró Serena en la boca devoradora de Darien. Las palabras de la joven lo conmovieron a tal punto que quiso apartarse por un instante para observar aquellos ojos inmensos y sumidos en el llanto.

–Te amo, Serena, te querré siempre –le respondió Darien con voz temblorosa.

–Pero... tú habías dicho... –balbuceó la joven.

–Lo sé. Pero eso fue antes de que tratara de intimar contigo –Darien dio un profundo suspiro.

–Estabas muy enojado –murmuró la muchacha–. Temía que te hubieses marchado para siempre. Andrew interceptó tu nota, yo ni siquiera la vi, y él se encargó de representar toda la escena. Derramó vino sobre mi vestido y cuando subí a cambiarme..._ Darien apartó el pelo de aquel rostro lloroso.

–Calla, querida, todo está bien, estoy aquí ahora –se inclinó y con besos apartó las lágrimas del rostro de la muchacha–. Al llegar al aeropuerto recordé que había una mancha de vino en tu ropa y una copa vacía en las manos de Andrew. Y recordé algo más.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Serena, con una sonrisa todavía empañada por el llanto. Darien acarició con sus labios la boca de la joven.

–Que te amaba –dijo con simpleza–. Entonces decidí volver._ Los labios de Serena temblaron.

–Podrías haberte marchado, y no te hubiera visto nunca más...

–No hubiera sido posible –Darien levantó a Serena en sus brazos, la llevó hacia la sala y se sentó en el enorme sillón con la joven sobre su regazo.

–Quería asesinar a Andrew...

–Calla, todo ha terminado. Estoy aquí y te amo.

–Es la segunda vez que lo dices –murmuró la joven. Darien abrazó a Serena aún más.

–Si continúo repitiéndolo, quizás lo empieces a creer –Darien recostó el rostro de su amada sobre su inmenso hombro para poder mirarla–. ¿No oíste lo que te dije antes de marcharme la última vez? ¿Que somos dueños el uno del otro?

–Pensé que sólo era porque tú fuiste el primero que..._ Darien suspiró profundamente. Sus dedos jugaron con el pelo de Serena.

–Serena todo el tiempo estuve diciendo toda clase de cosas desagradables y repetitivas, de que no deseaba atarme, que no quería compromisos, una casa en las afueras de Chicago, muebles... Cientos de planes... ninguno de los cuales podía realizar sin incluirte, planes que no podía llevar a cabo sin ti. Y algo más, algo más... –Darien acarició el rostro de Serena–. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, no voy a contenerme. Quiero que me des un hijo.

–Me encantaría... darte un hijo –susurró la joven–. Me encantaría.

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te colocas esto? –comentó Darien mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo– y nos marchamos a alguna parte y lo discutimos._ Serena cogió la caja de terciopelo negro con curiosidad, al abrirla descubrió una llamarada de esmeraldas. La muchacha quedó sin aliento al ver los dos anillos. Un anillo de compromiso, y uno de boda rodeado de esmeraldas y diamantes. Serena miró a su amado.

–¿Darien...?

–Soy más que aceptable haciendo el amor –le recordó–. Y no tengo malas costumbres. Muy pocas, en realidad.

–¡Ay, te amo tanto!

–¿Cuándo regresan Artemís y Luna? –preguntó Darien.

–Bueno, por lo menos dentro de tres o cuatro horas.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Darien se puso de pie y comenzó a subir la escalera. Era el comienzo de un futuro prometedor y dichoso.

Fin.


End file.
